Perjodohan dan Cinta Sejati
by HanaRyuuga
Summary: Bagaimana   ceritanya seorang Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang hemat akan kata – katanya   berpacaran dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki cowok playboy kelas kakap.   Apakah kisah cinta mereka berdua berjalan seperti kisah cinta yang   semestinya.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Minna-san..

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa..

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya..

Fanfic ini adalah karya dari otak yang saya banggakan selama ini,, jadi kalau ada kesamaan cerita dalam bentuk apapun itu hanya kebetulan saja dan jika ada dari para _**readers**_ yang sama persis mengalami cerita saya, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan minta maaf karena saya benar – benar tidak tau, toh ide ini dari otak yang paling saya banggakan..

Fanfic ini saya jadikan **rated: M **karena saya sendiri bingung mau dijadiakan **rated **apa, tapi walaupun **rated: M** saya lebih dominan membuat yang romantisnya.

.

.

#_#

.

.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi mari langsung saja ke cerita. Selamat menikmati semoga para _**readers **_tidak bosan membaca fanfic saya.

**WARNING : **cerita ini OOC, abal, GeJe, berantakan, dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

#_#

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya harap om Kishi mau memberikan Narutonya ke aku,, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi yang tulisan **"Disclaimer of** **asashi Kishimoto"**( di gebukin sama om Kishi_ ninja Rokie 12 saling mengeluarkan jurus andalan_ authors dikeroyok_ authors lari terbirit – birit ).

Summary : Bagaimana ceritanya seorang Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang hemat akan kata – katanya ( kayak sasuke_ dicidori sasuke ) berpacaran dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki cowok playboy kelas kakap. Apakah kisah cintanya berjalan seperti kisah cinta yang semestinya.

**.**

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke : "hahaha.."

Naruto : "kenapa kau tertawa teme?"

Sasuke : "tak kusangka seorang pahlawan desa konoha menjadi playboy kelas kakap,, haha…"

Naruto : "biarin, ini kan cerita buatan si authors yang sangat membanggakan ide dari otaknya.. yang penting dia kan penggemar NaruHina.. wekkk.."

Authors : "sayangnya aku bukan fans NaruHina.. ( Sasuke tertawa sambil guling – guling sedangkan Naruto memberikan deathglare andalannya ). Oke oke,, saya mengakui kalau saya penggemar NaruHina dan buat kau sasuke akan aku jadikan seorang cowok yang suka tidur."

Naruto : "hahaha.. mendingan jadi cowok playboy kelas kakap bisa mainin wanita.. kasihan sekali kau teme,,"

Sasuke : "_urusai _dobe,, akan aku adukan Nana-chan pada om Kishi..

Authors : "bodoh amat! Kau memang milik om Kishi tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milikku,, week.. *authors meletkan lidah ke arah sasuke*

Hinata : "N..Na..Naruto-kun,,

Naruto : "Eh.. Hinata-chan.. hehe tenang saja, walaupun aku seorang playboy kelas kakap, hati ini hanya untuk kamu Hinata-chan.."

Authors : "kalian semua jangan berisik, nih ceritanya mau mulai..

NaruHina+Sasuke : "oke Nana-chan"

.

.

#_#

.

.

‰ **HAPPY READING ‰**

**Chapter 1**

Suasana pagi hari yang sangat cerah di kota Konohagakure. Suasana kota yang tadinya sepi lambat laun mulai ramai. Orang – orang yang tadinya bergelut manja dengan dunia mimpi masing – masing sekarang mulai kembali ke dunia nyata dan beraktivitas kembali. Matahari menggantikan tugas bulan untuk menerangi dunia dengan sinarnya. Burung – burung bernyanyi dengan merdu di atas hamparan langit biru. Terlihat seorang gadis termenung di bangku taman sekolah. Ya, dialah Hinata Hyuuga seorang atlet karate yang telah mendapatkan sabuk hijau. Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata duduk, seorang gadis yang gayanya lebih feminim menghampirinya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Pagi Hinata-chan," sapa sang gadis.

"Hn"

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu dingin," kata gadis itu cemberut.

Hinata Hyuuga yang sering dipanggil Hinata oleh semua teman – temannya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang gadis. Beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan, gadis tadi bertanya, "Mau kemana?"

"Klub"

"Boleh ikut?" tanya dan harap gadis itu.

"Terserah"

"Huwaaa... terima kasih Hinata-chan," ujar sang gadis sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku Saku-chan," kata Hinata dingin sambil melepaskan pelukan maut yang Sakura berikan.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Gadis yang bersama Hinata bernama Haruno Sakura. Saku-chan adalah panggilan dari sahabatnya sedangkan Sakura panggilan untuk teman – temannya. Dia seorang gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga kalangan bawah. Sakuralah sahabat karib Hinata semenjak kelas IV SD. Mereka sekarang telah menduduki kelas XII awal pelajaran baru. Mereka bersekolah di **SMAN 8 ****Konoha High School**. Sekolah tersebut adalah sekolah favorit yang ada di kota Konohagakure dan bisa dibayangkan para siswa – siswi yang belajar disekolah ini adalah anak dari kalangan atas. Sakura bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena mendapatkan beasiswa.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati koridor sekolah menuju klub karate. Hinata melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7.15 am. Hal ini membuat sang pemilik jam tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Kembali," jawab Hinata dengan nada dingin.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Tanpa menghiraukan sahabatnya yang bingung dengan tingkahnya, Hinata berbalik berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah menuju klub. Sakura mengikuti langkah sahabatnya. Tak lama melangkah, Hinata kembali menghetikan langkahnya dan hal itu membuat sahabatnya mendesah dan berkata, "Sekarang apa lagi?"

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Kyaaa.. Naruto seeennnpaaaaai!" teriak histeris para siswi SMAN 8 Konoha High School.

"Lihatlah kemari senpai! Berikan senyuman manis senpai itu kepada kami!" kata segerombolan para siswi itu.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Dialah Naruto Uzumaki pangeran semua siswi SMAN 8 Konoha High School. Naruto anak seorang Namikaze Minato yang mempunyai perusahaan Namikaze Crop terkaya kedua setelah Hyuuga Crop di seluruh dunia. Naruto sendiri adalah pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Crop. Kedua perusahaan tersebut saling memperebutkan saham terbanyak. Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan dan senyumannya yang mempesona membuat dia menjadi idola. Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke arah gerombolan siswi tadi yang memanggilnya dan memberikan senyuman palsu. Gerombolan tersebut menganggap itu adalah senyuman yang paling manis. Tanpa perlu dijawab, Sakura sudah tahu alasan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat semua itu, Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang bertanda dia bosan melihat pemandangan yang setiap hari di tontonnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Kau tau kelas kita dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada lembut.

"Huwaaa.. ka..kau jangan berubah drastis gitu dong?" Sakura yang terkejut akan perubahan sifat sahabatnya.

"Terserah," jawab Hinata kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur aku sangat merindukan sifatmu yang lemah lembut itu. Aku yakin sebenarnya dalam dirimu masih tertanam sifat itu. Tapi kau tak pernah mengakuinya dan selalu menghindar dari kenyataan semenjak kau mengalami peristiwa itu, apa kau.…" kata – kata Sakura terpotong dengan perkataan Hinata yang membuatnya tertegun.

"Bersabarlah! Aku akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tapi kau tau kan, betapa beratnya aku melupakan peristiwa itu. Aku berjanji suatu saat akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu melupakan peristiwa itu. Tapi, kayaknya kita harus segera ke kelas deh. Bel akan berbunyi sekitar 20 menit lagi dan aku tak menjamin akan selancar yang kita pikirkan untuk melewati mereka." ujar Sakura.

"Dimana?" tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin.

"Ikut saja!" jawab dan ajak Sakura.

"…." Hinata tak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Ayolah Hinata, ikuti saja.. aku tak akan berbuat yang macam – macam kok,,"ujar Sakura genit _ di shannaro sama Sakura+di chidori sama Sasuke.

"…."

"Oke..oke.. tahun ini kita berada di kelas IPA-1" ujar Sakura pasrah.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Hinata segera melangkah menuju ke ruang kelas IPA-1. Sakura yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka berdua harus dan wajib menerobos gerombolan para siswi itu agar segera tiba di kelas. Kelas mereka berada di lantai paling atas tepatnya di lantai 3. Para siswi yang menyadari dua orang gadis melangkah menuju mereka segera memberi jalan, layaknya memberi jalan pada seorang putri. Hal itu membuat Hinata menyeringai pastinya tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Naruto yang juga menyadari akan kehadiran dua sosok gadis itu menyeringai nakal tepatnya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari seringaian itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Setelah sampai di samping Naruto, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat disampingnya menghadapkan badannya ke arah Hinata.

"…." Naruto diam.

"…." Hinata diam juga.

"…." Sakurapun diam.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Secara perlahan – lahan Naruto ,mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari hal tersebut tenang – tenang saja bahkan memberikan tatapan **apa-maumu-playboy**. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu membalas tatapan **lihat-saja-nanti**. Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat bahkan baik Hinata maupun Naruto dapat merasakan nafas masing – masing lawan jenis. Jarak antara wajah mereka tinggal tinggal beberapa centi lagi, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya bersiap akan hal yang akan terjadi nantinya. Semua yang melihat adegan tersebut dan menantikan lanjutannya hanya dapat membayangkan seandainya mereka semua berada dalam posisi Hinata tapi, tidak semuanya yang membayangkan hal tersebut. Buktinya seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda dan bermata Emerland membayangkan akan terjadinya perang dunia ke-4. Ya, dialah Sakura sahabat Hinata. Setelah merasa cukup dengn jarak yang Naruto tentukan, dia bersiap untuk memulai aksinya. Wajah Naruto yang sekarang berada tepat di telinga Hinata menyeringai menggoda dan berkata, "Selamat pagi Hime!"

Semua yang mendengar sapaan tersebut hanya bisa melongo apalagi Sakura.

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin pastinya juga dengan ditemani oleh **my brain **dan karena saya juga authors baru disini minta saran dari para authors yang lainnya.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Minna-san..

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa..

Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita lanjutan yang pertama pastinya dengan pairing yang tetap. Saya tidak dapat memastikan ini cerita sampai chapter berapa, yang jelas saya akan melanjutkan ini fanfic jika **my brain** memberikan ide.

Di fanfic ini saya akan memberikan pertanyaan. Jika ada diantara para _**readers **_satu saja yang jawabannya benar, maka saya akan membeli lemon.. INGAT‼ MEMBELIKAN LEMON (readers sweatdrop). Jika tidak ada, maka _**readers **_harus berusaha menjawabnya karena pertanyaan ini dapat membuat _**readers **_memecahkan masalah yang telah Hinata alami.

.

.

#_#

.

.

**Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing pastinya NaruHina**

**Rated : M lebih dominan Romance**

**Warning : cerita OOC, abal, berantakan, GeJe, jauh dari kata sempurna.**

.

.

#_#

.

.

‰ **HAPPY READING ‰**

Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Hinata setelah diberi salam semanis itu oleh Naruto yang seorang playboy. Apakah Hinata membalas salamnya atau malah mengabaikannya dan bagaimana reaksi Sakura yang mengetahui semuanya tentang Hinata, sahabatnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana koridor yang tadinya ramai sekarang menjadi sepi senyap. Tak ada yang berani memecahkan keheningan. Hanya sesekali sekelompok burung melewati atap koridor sambil bernyanyi(?) dan hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Sudah hampir lima menit setelah insiden seorang playboy kelas kakap memberikan salam manis kepada seorang gadis yang hemat akan kata – kata. Hinata yang diberi salam semanis itu hanya memandang tajam Naruto sedangkan yang ditatap membalas tatapannya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Ehem!" kata seorang guru berambut merah.

"Eh! Kurenai sensei. _Ohayou gozaimasu.._" kata Sakura.

Kurenai sensei hanya membalas salam Sakura dengan anggukan. Mendengar salam yang diberikan Sakura kepada salah satu guru **SMAN 8 Konoha High School** suasana sedikit kembali seperti semula. Ingat! Sedikit.

"Kalau boleh sensei kasih saran, sebaiknya acara pandang memandang dilanjutkan nanti saat jam istirahat dan kalian harus segera ke kelas masing – masing karena bel sudah berbunyi semenit yang lalu."

Mendengar suara Kurenai sensei sontak membuat Naruto dan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata dari tadi Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang – memandang tanpa menyadari kehadiran Kurenai sensei. Kurenai sensei meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Merasa tidak enak dengan atmosfer disekitar, Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk segera ke kelas. Berusaha agar atmosfer perang tidak terjadi.

"Hi..Hinata, sebaiknya kita langsung menuju ke kelas. Kalau kita disini terus bisa – bisa kita telat masuk kelas. Kau tak mau kan kita dihukum." Bujuk Sakura.

"Hn, menjijikkan sekali." Ujar Hinata yang tak memperdulikan ajakan Sakura sama sekali.

Semua yang ada disana tercengang(?) dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan. Apalagi Sakura, dia sudah seperti orang yang _**kebakaran jenggotnya.**_

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

'_Apa benar barusan kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata? Aku tak menyangka dia akan membalas sapaan Naruto walaupun bukan dengan salam melainkan dengan kata – kata. Hal tersebut membuatku tak percaya bahwa Hinata akan membalas sapaan seorang cowok. Sejak kapan Hinata berusaha melupakan peristiwa tersebut. Oh Hinata‼ betapa beratnya menjadi dirimu. Naruto, aku yakin kau tak mengetahui kalau Hinata membalas sapaanmu!'_

_Aku menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Aku merasakan ada yang mengganjal pada diri Naruto. Ya, dia menyeringai mendapat jawaban dari Hinata._

**^_^ End Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Hah! Kau sebenarnya membalas salamku atau menghinaku. Kalau kau ingin membalasnya tak usah pakai acara menghina segala. Aku sungguh tak percaya kau membalasnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Hinata.

"Kau memang gadis yang hemat akan kata – kata ya?"

"Ups,, aku tidak yakin kau masih gadis atau sudah menjadi wanita?" sambung Naruto yang disela – sela perkataannya mengandung hinaan.

"Hn" respon Hinata.

"Aku pastikan kau akan menyesal telah mahal akan kata – kata terhadapku. Aku juga akan membuatmu banyak mengeluarkan kata – kata manis yang ada dalam dirimu itu." Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Aku tak peduli" jawab Hinata sekenanya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

'_Apa? Naruto mengetahui bahwa Hinata membalas salamnya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto? Apa dia mengetahui tentang Hinata, lalu siapa yang sudah memberikan informasi tentang Hinata kepada Naruto? Apakah Naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang Hinata? Lalu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Hinata? Akankah hal buruk terjadi pada diri Hinata?'_

_Ya, semua pertanyaan itulah yang membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Tak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu barang satu kalipun. Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto, dia meninggalkanku Naruto, dan yang lainnya menuju kelas. 'Oh Tuhan, betapa kejamnya sahabatku ini?' Akupun yang masih menyimpan berbagai macam pertanyaan tak menghiraukan Hinata dan tetap berusaha menjawab semua pertanyaan itu._

**^_^ End Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Hai Sakura, temanmu sudah pergi tuh, apa kau tidak mau menyusulnya?" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah! Aku akan segera menyusulnya," ujar Sakura terbata – bata.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas perlakuaan Hinata yang tadi. Mungkin hal itu di luar kesadarannya. Naruto, maukah kau memaafkannya? Oya satu lagi aku ucapkan selamat datang kembali ke sekolah ini," Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"_Hai, arigatou!" _jawab Naruto.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum bertanda menanggapi jawaban Naruto dan segera meninggalkannya yang para gadisnya(?) untuk mengejar Hinata yang sudah jauh di depan mata. Untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hinata, Sakura berlari. Setelah berada di samping Hinata, Sakura mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Apa kau marah?"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf kepada si kuning itu!" Hinata yang tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakura, malah memberikan pernyataan yang menyakitkan bagi Sakura.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi…." Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Hinata.

"Aku tak suka seseorang membela aku walaupun dia adalah sahabatku. Itu artinya kau sama saja memperlihatkan kelemahanku."

"Hi..Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku hanya ingin mereka tidak beranggapan yang negatif tentangmu?" Sakura yang menyesal hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan mengulangi hal tersebut untuk kedua kalinya."

"Iya aku janji, tapi kau juga harus berjanji akan melupakan peristiwa itu?"

"Iya aku janji."

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Orang tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum. Senyuman yang beda dari sebelumnya.

"Ternyata mereka berdua mempunyai janji. Aku juga berjanji suatu saat akan membuatmu melupakan peristiwa itu. Aku tak ingin kau mengingatnya lagi, apalagi kalau sampai orang yang aku sayangi dan cintai trauma." Ujar orang tersebut dengan nada pelan.

"Aku terpaksa meminta bantuan DIA demi menghilangkan trauma yang ada pada diri Hinata. Hinata, maafkanlah aku." Katanya dengan penuh nada penyesalan.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Hinata dan Sakura tiba di kelas. Suasana kelas yang akan mereka tempati selama 1 tahun ke depan sangatlah ramai beda dengan suasana kelas yang lainnya. Hinata langsung memasuki ruang kelas tersebut dan seketika itu juga ruang kelas sepi. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok kedua gadis yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Jadi tahun ini kita satu kelas dengan si gadis yang hemat akan kata – kata itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata tebal.

"Sepertinya begitu sih Karin?" jawab seorang teman disampingnya.

"Apa dia bisa diandalkan? Dia kan hemat akan kata – katanya?" ucap Karin yang cercaan panghinaan dalam kalimatnya.

"Oya Suigetsu. Katanya Hinata itu anak orang kaya ya? Rumornya Hinata anak dari orang yang membangun sekolah ini." Sambung Karin.

"Katanya juga ada dua perusahaan yang membangunnya, bukan cuma orang tua Hinata saja" jawab Suigetsu.

"Entahlah! Dunia ini bagaikan panggung sandiwara. Nanti pasti akan tau kebenarnya?" Juugo menengahi yang menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar pergunjingan tersebut hanya dapat terseyum, membayangkan masa – masa indah bersama ketiga teman kecilnya. Sedangkan Sakura jangan ditanya lagi, siapapun pasti akan marah jika sahabatnya menjadi bahan pergunjingan di depan kita.

"HAI KALIAN!" Sakura menggerebak bangku tempat Karin dan Suigetsu duduk.

"Apa nona miskin?" Tanya Karin tanpa dosa.

"KALIAN…..!" geram Sakura yang bara apinya sudah masuki level _**Neraka.**_

"Saku-chan janji kita?" Hinata menenangkan Sakura dengan mengingatkan perjanjian yang beberapa menit lalu mereka ucapkan.

Hinata memang tak mengatakan secara detail, tapi itu sudah membuat Sakura mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Hime," sesal Sakura.

"Hn"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hinata melewati mereka begitu saja. Sakura yang hatinya masih panas terpaksa mengikuti Hinata. Sekali – kali Sakura menoleh ke arah Karin dan kedua temannya. Setelah kejadian barusan, kelas kembali ramai.

"Hinata, untung saja kita tidak telat," ujar Sakura.

"Telat"  
>"Tapi kan gurunya belum tiba?" Sakura cemberut.<br>"Oya, kau mau duduk dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pojok belakang dekat jendela," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Aku duduk di bangku depanmu ya?" Sakura memasang _**puppy eyes.**_

"Terserah"

"Asek, tapi suatu saat nanti ketika ulangan Matematika aku kasih tau jawabannya ya cuma Matematika kok, boleh ya?"  
>"Hn"<p>

Setelah menentukan bangku yang akan mereka duduki, mereka berjalan menuju bangku masing – masing. Ternyata Hinata duduk sendirian. Sakura tak perlu tau alasan Hinata memilih bangku tersebut karena Sakura sudah mengetahui semua hal tentang Hinata secara detail. Mereka berdua telah berbagi masalah. Semua yang mereka alami, tidak ada satupun yang Hinata maupun Sakura tidak ketahui. Hinata dan Sakura segera duduk dibangku masing – masing. Sakura tak menyadari kalau bangku di sebelah kirinya telah ada seseorang yang sudah menempatinya. Sakura baru menyadari kalau di sebelahnya telah ada seseorang yang menempati ketika orang tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Hinata memandang keluar jendela mengharap ada objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Sakura yang mulai tadi bingung akan tingkah sahabatnya, memberanikan diri bertanya pada Hinata.

"mmm.. Ano.. Hime, apa yang kamu perhatikan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Oya Hinata, apa kau tidak merasa curiga?"

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata yang masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Sudah hampir setengah jam pelajaran, gurunya belum datang. Aku merasa kalau guru kita kali ini adalah…"

"_Oji-san_"

"Yah begitulah," ujar Sakura lemas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tingkahnya saat mengetahui kau adalah muridnya. Bukankah dia guru pertama kita, berarti sudah jelas dia juga menjadi wali kelas kita. Kau juga mungkin saja akan selalu diawasi setiap saat sama seperti dulu waktu kelas VIII." Jelas Sakura.

"Bukannya itu bagus!" jawab Hinata sekenanya yang dari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

"Iya juga sih, tapi bukankah itu membuatmu merasa tidak bebas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu kan dulu sekarang tidak"_Hinata promosi Iklan *dirasengan Naruto.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Tak beberapa lama pintu kelas berderit menandakan seseorang memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Seorang laki – laki paruh baya dengan pakaian formalnya berdiri di depan kelas. Ya, dialah guru sekaligus wali kelas XII-IPA 1, Hatake Kakashi yang selalu memakai masker dan terkenal keterlambatannya memasuki kelas dengan berbagai alasan. Jangan disangka murid yang diajar Kakashi tidak pintar, justru sebaliknya. Seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Ohayou minna. Maaf sensei hari ini telat‼"

"Ohhhhhhh" jawab semuanya. Kakashi hanya sweatdrop.

"Alasannya karena tadi masih dipanggil Tsunade-sama"

"Bilang saja mau buat alasan" omel Ino.

"Sekarang ini bukan alasan, tadi….. Eh‼ Hime-chan ada di kelas ini juga ya? Wah! Tambah seru nih‼" perkataan Kakashi yang tadi sempat terpotong karena melihat Hinata. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas bingung akan perkataan senseinya itu.

"Dasar" gumam Hinata yang pandangannya masih mengarah ke luar jendela, tapi pendengarannya berada di dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, kali ini sensei akan memberitahukan dua hal ditambah satu yang sangat penting. Jadi sensei harap kalian jangan ada yang berkomentar sebelum sensei selesai bicara."

"_Hai sensei_" jawab semuanya kecuali Hinata dan seseorang yang ada disebelah Sakura.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Kakashi mulai berpidato_*sok pidato segala, uwaaaaa, authors di pindah ke dunia lain sama Kakashi dengan mangekyou sharingan*

"Pengumuman pertama. Sekarang kalian dibebaskan untuk saling mengenal, ya walaupun sensei tau kalian sudah saling kenal. Tapi syaratnya kalian dilarang keras mengganggu kelas lain yang memulai mata pelajaran. Paham‼"

"_Hai sensei_"

"Bagus, pengumuman kedua. Karena kalian dibebaskan dalam pelajaran, berarti saya juga akan membebaskan kalian dalam pelajaran."

"Pengumuman yang ketiga…" perkataan Kakashi terpotong karena Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Iya, ada apa Ino?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Apa sensei serius dengan pengumuman kedua?"

"Emang saya kelihatan tidak serius ya?" Tanya balik Kakashi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, pengumuman kedua saya…"

"_Iie sensei" _kata semuanya secara serempak. _sama seperti waktu paduan suara disekolah authors. Melihat itu, Kakashi hanya tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai sambil sekali – kali bola matanya melirik Hinata.

"Pengumuman ketiga. Sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru dan dia akan menempati ruang kelas ini. Jadi sensei harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya. Tapi kalian tak perlu berteman baik dengannya, karena dia sudah pernah menjadi teman kalian. Dengan begini ketiga pengumuman belum sepenuhnya selesai."

"Haaahhhh‼" semuanya sweatdrop mendengar kalimat terakhir senseinya.

"Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, murid baru silahkan masuk‼" perintah Kakashi, tapi yang diperintah tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu saja dia datang. Mungkin dia lagi di ruang kepala sekolah," ujar Kakashi.

Mendengar pengumuman ketiga senseinya, semua yang ada di kelas saling menerka – nerka siapa sosok murid baru tersebut yang pernah menjadi teman mereka. Hal tersebut menambah penasaran ketika hampir 10 menit murid baru tak kunjung tiba.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

_Aku tersentak saat bola mataku menangkap sebuah objek yang langka. Aku melihat seorang cowok dengan rambut orange pirangnya tersenyum hangat ke sosok yang berjalan disebelahnya. Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok tersebut, tapi siapa?. Rambut yang berwarna merah bata, mata emeralandnya, tapi siapa? Dimana aku bertemu dengannya? Ah, aku memang lemah dalam urusan mengingat seseorang. Bola mataku membelalak tak percaya apa yang baru saja aku. Cowok itu melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Wajah dan senyuman itu membuatku yakin kalau dia adalah Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, tunangan Matsuri-chan._

_Akupun bertanya – tanya dalam hati, Apakah hubungan mereka berdua sebatas teman atau…? Tidak, kalau mereka teman, Naruto tak akan tersenyum selembut tadi, kalaupun rekan kerja, kenapa Naruto tidak menampakkan wajah seriusnya melainkan dia tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku tak mendapatkan jawaban. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka hilang di pertigaan koridor. Sebelum mereka menghilang, aku melihat Gaara kembali tersenyum padaku._

**^_^ End Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

_Aku mulai bosan berada di dalam kelas ini. Aku tak perlu memikirkan siapa yang menjadi murid baru karena yang menjadi ketua pendataan siswa baru. Jadi tentu saja aku tahu secara pasti biodata murid baru ini. Aku tak punya teman ubercerita. Memang ada Hinata, tapi mana mungkin dia mau disaat seperti ini. Malahan aku yang ditolak mentah – mentah._

"_Apa – apaan nih cowok, tidur seenaknya di kelas. Kalau diperhatikan baik – baik, nih cowok ganteng juga, tapi sayangnya dia suka tidur. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku kencan dengan dia, pasti aku ditinggal tidur.. ‼ ahhh.. apa – apaan aku ini, dasar Sakura bodoh."_

_Tanpa diduga tangan cowok disebelahku yang tadinya di atas meja jatuh terjuntai tepat di atas pahaku. Tangan itu mulai meraba – raba kulit pahaku yang memang terekspos karena panjang rok sekolah ukurannya 17 cm dari pinggang._

"_hnnh"_

_Sial, kenapa aku mendesah. Tidak, aku tidak boleh mendesah bisa – bisa semuanya tahu apa yang telah cowok ini lakukan. Apalagi aku tidak mau membangunkan dia. Aku harus segera menyingkirkan tangan ini. Setelah berusaha mati – matian, akhirnya tangan tadi kembali berada di atas meja. Aku saat ini berada dibelakang cowok tadi untuk membenahi dia agar dapat tidur nyenyak, tanpa sengaja aku menyentuhkan payudaraku yang ukurannya dibilang "wow" tapi tak se"wow" milik Hinata. Cowok tadi langsung menggerakkan punggungnya. Sontak saja wajahku memerah._

"_Haruno-san, ada apa?" Tanya sensei._

"_Ah‼ tidak ada apa – apa sensei" jawabku dengan wajah memerah._

"_Kalau sakit, segera ke UKS" saran sensei._

"_Hai, sensei"_

_Setelah merasa cowok ini nyenyak, aku kembali duduk. Oya, kenapa dari tadi Hinata melihat kearah luar jendela ya? Memangnya ada objek yang menarik? Tunggu dulu, kenapa wajah Hinata begitu lembut, apa dia sudah kembali seperti dulu? Atau ini hanya fatamorgana? Mana mungkin ada fatamorgana di dalam kelas!._

**^_^ End Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Sakura bernafas lega karena cowok disampingnya tidak bangun. Tanpa Sakura sadari, cowok yang ada disebelahnya menyeringai.

**BRAAAAKKK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Menampakkan seseorang pemuda tampan.

"Gomen minna-san, Gomenasai sensei. Tadi saya masih berada di ruang Tsunade-sama." Ujar orang tersebut dengan nafas yang terengah – engah.

"Hah‼" semua sweatdrop melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sen..sensei.. jangan bilang kalau DIA murid baru yang kita tunggu – tunggu selama 30 menit" Kiba meyakinkan tatapan senseinya.

"Hah~ DIA memang murid barunya, bukankah tadi sensei sudah bilang kalau kalian semua mengenalnya? Karena kau sudah datang, cepat perkenalkan dirimu agar saya bisa menuntaskan pengumuman yang tertunda." Perintah Kakashi. _semuanya sweatdrop.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Naruto Namikaze desu. Douzo tomodachi."_

"_Douzo" _jawab semuanya kecuali Hinata.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Cowok sebelah Sakura yang tadinya bergelut manja dengan mimpinya seketika membuka kedua bola mata _**onyxnya**_ karena mendengar suara yang dia kenal. Melihat cowok disebelahnya bangun, wajah Sakura langsung berubah warna merah.

"Baik, pengumuman terakhir karena kalian saya beri kebebasan, maka kalian harus mengerjakan paket matematika halaman 20. Kerjakan semuanya secara berkelompok.

"Haah‼ sensei serius menyuruh kami mengerjakan 100 soal dalam waktu satu hari?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, kalian kerjakan secara berkelompok dan besok harus selesai."

"Tapi…" perkataan Sakura terpotong.

"Tidak ada alas an, besok soal yang berjumlah 100 harus selesai. Baik, kalau begini, pengumuman sensei telah tuntas. Apa ada yang ditanyakan?"

Semuanya bungkam. Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanya satu yaitu **apa kita bisa mengerjakan 100 soal dalam waktu satu hari? **Mendapati muridnya diam, dia lalu berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Semua yang ada disana masih diam membisu. Tak ada yang memulai memecahkan kesunyian tersebut.

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

_Balesan review_

Maaf _**readers **_saya buat ceritanya pendek lagi tapi tentang saja suatu saat aku buat yang panjang sekali, sepanjang rel kereta api :D ***smile devil***

Oya, untuk lemonnya nanti saat mereka (NaruHina dan SasuSaku) berpacaran, tapi tidak akan saya ceritakan secara langsung. Saya akan membuat pemanasan dulu, nanti saat waktunya tiba baru saya buat _**full lemon**_.

Jika para _**readers **_tidak sabar, maka diharapkan membeli lemon di supermarket terdekat tanpa harus menunggu saya. :p _dilempar tempat sampah supermarket sama readers.

Bagi para _**readers **_yang membaca fic chapter 2 saya ini, saya punya pertanyaan. _**"SIAPA ORANG YANG TELAH MENDENGARKAN SEMUA PEMBICARAAN HINATA DAN SAKURA?"**_

Bagi yang bisa silahkan dijawab, atau yang lagi iseng juga gak papa ikutan jawab. Mungkin saja jawabannya benar. :p

Oke.. _**dewa mata‼**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Minna-san..

Ohayou gozaimasu, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa..

Chapter 3 update‼ (_**readers_gak tanya**_)..

Maaf atas keterlambatan update nih fanfic,, habisnya **my brain **tidak memberikan saya ide apalagi Ciak tambah **mbulet**_digebuki Ciak. (curhat dikit).

Lalu, UTS satu minggu buat kami benar – benar kelelahan. Karena kelelahan tersebutlah Hana jadi membangunkan penyakit tahunan Hana yaitu demam_curhat lagi dikit kok.

Setelah itu, Hana dan Ciak maaaalllleeeeeessssssssss banget_dikeroyok _**readers.**_

Berhubung yang lain lagi test _**toefl **_maka kami sempatkan untuk buat nih fanfic_aduh‼ curhat lagi.

Ya sudahlah *pasrah* tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mari kita mulai .‼ _readers: mulai apa? (authors: mulai pesta)

HOREEEE.. ***teriak pakek toa* _**di gebukin _**readers **_gara – gara buat onar..

Authors yang mulai benjol – benjol segera memulai cerita.

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated : M lebih dominan Romance

Warning : OOC, abal, GeJe, berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan dan jalan cerita.

Summary : Bagaimanakah kisah Hinata selanjutnya setelah mengetahui kalau dirinya satu kelas dengan Naruto si playboy kelas kakap? Apakah Hinata akan tenang – tenang saja seperti dulu atau mereka akan hidup dalam **"permainan sang waktu" ?**

‰ **HAPPY READING**‰

**Chapter 3**

Suasana kelas XII IPA-1 sepeninggalan Kakashi menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang dapat memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Tidak saat Hinata dan Naruto saling tatap, disaat itu masih ada Kurenai sensei (baca chapter 2). Tapi bedanya disini tidak ada Kurenai sensei. Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela nafas bosan dan hal itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke asal hembusan nafas tersebut. Naruto yang masih berada di depan kelas celingak – celinguk mencari bangku yang kosong untuk ditempatinya. Saat bola mata _**s**__**apph**__**irenya **_melihat bangku kosong, sontak dia merasa senang. Dia tolehkan mata _**sa**__**p**__**p**__**h**__**irenya **_ke sebelah bangku kosong tersebut. Ternyata bangku di sebelahnya sudah ada yang menempati, yakni Hinata.

"Ehem.. apa ada yang ditanyakan?" kata Naruto sopan.

"Hoho.. pastinya. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu _**dobe!**_" ujar orang yang duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Haha.. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan _**teme?**_"

"Bagaimana keadaan paman dan bibi?"

"Ohh.. aku kira kau mau menanyakan keadaanku"

"GeeR sekeli kau, sudah cepat jawab!" perintah Sasuke.

"_**kaa-san dan tou-san **_baik – baik saja. Aku pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan‼" jelas Naruto pendek sangat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Apakah playboy ini sudah mempunyai pacar ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Oh‼ untuk pacar masih belum punya karena semuanya masih bonekaku.. hehe" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Emang berapa jumlahnya?" Tanya Chouji ikutan.

"Banyak, tapi yang aku pilih hanya tiga cewek kok! Hehe"

"HAAAH‼‼" semuanya cengo.

"Hehe.. nyantai saja. Apa ada lagi? Kalau tidak ada, saya izin untuk menempati bangku yang kosong" ujar Naruto.

"Hey‼ semuanya, apa kita harus menyambut teman kita hanya seperti ini saja?" teriak Temari pakek toa _entah dapat dari mana.

"Seperti biasa sudah Sabaku-san‼" jawab Karin.

"Baiklah. Kau sendiri bagaimana **darling, **kau kan yang lebih berkuasa," ujar dan tanya Temari.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kau kan wakilnya," jawab penuh malas dari orang yang ada disebelah Temari. (sudah tau kan siapa orang tersebut?)

Ya. Mereka berdualah ShikaTema pasangan paling lama menjalani hubungan. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menyusul jejak GaaMatsu untuk bertunangan. Selain itu mereka terpilih menjadi pasangan paling romantis di SMAN 8 Konoha High School. ShikaTema juga terpilih menjadi ketua dan wakil kelas secara pasti.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Merasa sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Naruto segera menuju bangku yang kosong untuk ditempatinya. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Hinata. Hinata yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luar tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Saat hampir sampai pada sang bangku, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping tempat duduk Sakura-Sasuke (authors belum bisa menyebut SasuSaku karena mereka belum jadian).

"Pagi teme, pagi Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto.

"Pagi," respon Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto segera melanjutkan beberapa langkahnya untuk tiba dibangku sebelah Hinata. Sesampainya dibangku tersebut Naruto segera mendudukan diri. Hinata tak menghiraukan kalau bangku disebelahnya sudah terisi seseorang. Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang hubungan antara sosok seseorang yang ada disampingnya dengan Gaara. Suasana kelas kembali ramai, tapi ramainya sekarang beda dengan yang waktu pertama kali Hinata masuk. Mereka ramai karena sedang memperdebatkan jawaban dari ke-100 soal yang diberikan Kakashi. Sedangkan dua bangku paling belakang terasa sunyi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

1 menit…

10 menit…

20 menit…

25 menit…

30 menit…

"A..ano,, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan soal yang diberikan _Kakashi sensei _bersama – sama." Ujar Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Boleh juga, kapan itu?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Bagaimana setelah istirahat di atap sekolah?" usul Sakura.

"Baik‼" sanggup Naruto.

"Kalau kau,, mmm,,,mmm,"

"Panggil saja dia Teme Saku-chan," ujar naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," salam Sasuke.

"Oh‼ salam kenal, aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," ujar Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana Uchiha-_san_?" tawar Sakura.

"Baik" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ano.. Hime, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata tetap memandang luar jendela dengan pikirannya. Mereka bertiga saling pandang berharap ada yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan Hinata. Tapi tidak ada satupun bahkan Sakura yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 10 menit kemudian suasana sama seperti tadi, sampai – sampai ada suara yang membuat keheningan tersebut pecah berantakan(?).

"Baik, aku akan kesana bersama Saku-chan"

Ya. Sudah pasti itu suara yang sejak tadi ditunggu – tunggu jawabannya oleh mereka bertiga. Dengan berakhirnya jawaban Hinata, suasana kembali seperti semula.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Suasana kembali seperti biasa. Sakura berbincang – bincang dengan Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban "Hn" sewaktu – waktu Sasuke menjawabnya dengan beberapa kalimat. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak membuat Sakura bosan karena setiap hari dia sudah berada di sisi orang seperti Sasuke bahkan lebih dingin darinya. Sedangkan suasana diantara Naruto dan Hinata tetap hening. Merasa tidak tahan dengan suasana tersebut, akhirnya Narutolah yang harus memulai pembicaraan.

"mmm.. ano Hime,, maukah kau nanti memperlihatkan sekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku Hinata, jangan panggil hime.." respon Hinata yang masih menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tapi kan, kau seorang anak pengusaha terkenal?" jawab Naruto.

"Jangan kira kalau aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga anak seorang pengusaha terkenal," jawab Hinata memandang Naruto sinis dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada luar jendela.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu, jadi izinkan aku memanggilmu Hime."

"Tidak sudi"

"Oh ayolah Hime, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti itu, tidak ada alasan yang lain kok" bujuk Naruto.

Hinata yang lemah akan bujukan akhirnya menjawab, "terserah"

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto jadi tersenyum dan suasana kembali hening. Naruto terus memutar isi kepalanya agar dapat menghilangkan aura dingin yang dipancarkan Hime-nya.

"A..ano Hime, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk melihat sekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn"

"Jadi, kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tapi ini termasuk urusanku karena aku mau kau menemaniku meihat sekolah ini."

"Haruskah?"

"Iya, jadi mau ya? Aku cuma ingin kau menemaniku saja kok"

"Hn"

"Oh ayolah Hime, kenapa kau sedingin itu sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Itu termasuk urusanku karena kau adalah…." Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh ShikaTema yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Maaf Tuan Namikaze, sepertinya kau tidak bisa bersenang – senang lagi untuk saat ini. Kau hari ini harus menjaga kebersihan kelas sampai jam pelajaran terakhir," ujar Temari sedikit nada menyindir.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah penyambutan dari kelas XII IPA-1 atas kedatanganmu kembali dan sekaligus atas keterlambatanmu memasuki kelas di hari pertama," jawab Temari.

"Shikamaru‼" rayu Naruto kepada cowok yang ada di samping Temari.

"Ikuti saja!" ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Hah‼ terserah kalian sajalah" jawab Naruto pasrah akan keputusan teman – temannya.

Naruto yang pasrah begitu mengundang seringai dari seluruh anak IPA-1 terutama anak yang mempunyai tugas piket hari ini.

"Kalau begitu setelah mengerjakan Matematika kau langsung temani aku ya.." kata Naruto pada Hinata.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Naruto, saat itulah bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa anak segera menuju tempat favorit masing – masing. Sedangkan bagi Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura tempat yang akan mereka tuju adalah atap sekolah. Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju ke arah satu – satunya pintu yang akan membawa mereka berempat keluar dari kelas. Belum sampai di depan pintu, mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan cowok berambut merah. Hinata tersentak melihat siapa si cowok, sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya biasa – biasa saja. Naruto segera mendekati cowok itu dan tersenyum hangat sama seperti waktu Hinata melihatnya melalui jendela.

"Pagi Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke" salam cowok tersebut.

"Pagi Gaara" balas Sakura.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Hime, kenapa kau tidak membalas salam Gaara sih," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat cemberut.

"Gak papa kok Naru-kun, mungkin Hinata lagi _**bad mood **_hari ini." Ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum hangat pada mereka berempat.

Hinata tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana dia tidak tersentak jika seorang Gaara memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naru-kun.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

_Apa yang barusan aku dengar itu tidak salah. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sabaku no Gaara memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naru-kun. Dan kenapa aku merasa tidak asing lagi dengan sebutan tadi. Aku merasa pernah memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu juga. Orang yang telah merebut hatiku sepenuhnya dari DIA. Orang ini yang dulunya membuatku melupakan DIA, siapa orang ini? Aku bingung. Ini benar – benar menyiksaku. Aku __ingin __segera keluar dari pikiran ini. Kepalaku akan pecah jika aku selalu memikirkan hal yang tak jelas semacam ini._

**^_^ End Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Seketika itu juga, Hinata jatuh ke lantai dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan bagaikan di tusuk dengan beribu – ribu _**katana.**_ Naruto yang berada di dekat Hinata segera mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Hinata bermaksud agar dapat meringankan beban Hinata.

"Hime, kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah‼" respon Hinata.

Hinata mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, tapi tenaganya seolah – olah habis begitu saja. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung membantu Hinata berdiri. Setelah Hinata sepenuhnya berdiri, Naruto segera mengalungkan tangan Hinata ke lehernya.

"Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan besok saja. Selain itu, aku harus mengerjakan 100 soal Matematika." Ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Oh‼ tidak masalah. Kalau begitu semoga sukses mengerjakannya dan jangan lupa, besok aku tunggu kamu di tempat biasa."

"Iya, dasar cerewet."

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas XII IPA-1 dengan perasaan menyesal. Entah dia menyesal karena Naruto membatalkan janjinya atau hal lain yang membuatnya menyesal.

"Matte," ujar seseorang dengan suara yang lemah.

"Hi..Hime"

"Hi..Hinata"

"Hn" respon Sasuke dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Oh Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada lemahnya.

"Oh, tidak ada. Kami hanya sekedar teman kok serta rekan bisnis. Memangnya kenapa Hinata?" Tanya balik Gaara.

"AKU YANG TANYA, KENAPA KAU BALIK BERTANYA HAH‼ KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA APA HUBUNGANMU DENGANNYA HAH‼"

"Hi..Hime,, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Gaara memang banar adanya. Jadi Hime jangan berteriak begitu ya?" ucap Naruto terkejut.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Naruto yang menyadari tubuh Hinata mulai ringan segera mengeratkan pegangannya agar Hinata tidak jatuh ke lantai seperti tadi. Tubuh Hinata sepenuhnya ringan dan matanya tertutup rapat. Hal tersebut menandakan bahwa Hinata jatuh pingsan. Tak ingin memperburuk keadaan, Gaara meninggakan mereka pastinya setelah berpamitan pada mereka bertiga. Naruto yang tadinya memegang pundak Hinata segera mengarahkan satu tangannya kearah paha Hinata dan yang satunya lagi ke leher Hinata. Naruto menggendong Hinata dengan _**bridal style.**_ Hinata yang digendong dengan gaya tersebut membuat Naruto dapat merasakan betapa halusnya paha Hinata. Wajah Naruto memerah. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan wajah Naruto segera membuka jaketnya dan menyelimuti paha Hinata agar tidak tersentuh oleh Naruto. Jangan tanya Sakura dapat darimana jaket karena Sakura dihari tertentu memakai jaket dan untungnya hari ini Sakura memakai jaket. Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke UKS diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura di belakangnya. Selama perjalanan mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing sehingga suasana diantara mereka hening.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah tiba di depan pintu UKS. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura yang mengetahui maksud Naruto segera menghampiri pria tersebut dan membukakan pintu UKS. Naruto memasuki ruangan yang serba putih tersebut dan membaringkan tubuh lemah Hinata di atas salah satu _**bed **_yang ada.

"Aku keluar sebentar untuk memanggil Shizune-_san._" Ujar Sakura.

"Sakura, bukankah kau anggota PMI, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memeriksa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto saat Sakura hampir menyentuh knop pintu.

"Kau tahu Naruto, hal yang terberat dalam dunia medis hanya satu yaitu mengobati orang terdekat kita. Aku tidak bisa memeriksa Hinata karena itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku harus segera memanggil Shizune-san." Ujar Sakura.

Saat Sakura hendak membuka pintu, tiba – tiba seseorang yang ingin Sakura panggil masuk ke dalam ruangan UKS.

"Oh Sakura ya, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Shizune.

"Iya, tolong periksa keadaan Hinata. Tadi dia pingsan di kelas." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah"

Shizune segera mengambil peralatannya dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian Shizune telah selesai dengan acara memeriksanya.

"Hinata tidak apa – apa. Dia hanya butuh istirahat saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan saat ini juga." Ucap Shizune.

"_Arigatou Shizune-san" _ucap Sakura.

"Sama – sama."

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Shizune keluar dari ruang UKS, Sasuke duduk bersandar di sofa yang ada disana sambil membolak – balik buku Matematika. Sedangkan Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih tertidur dan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto yang berada di sisi Hinata menyadari guratan kegelisahan diwajah Hinata.

"Hime, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto segera menghampirinya dan melihat keadaan Hinata. Naruto beranjak dari sisi Hinata yang digantikan oleh Sakura. Sakura segera memeriksa keadaan Hinata walaupun baginya sangat sulit.

"Hinata, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan soal Matematika disini saja? Ya, setidaknya kita juga bisa menjaga Hime," usul Naruto.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda ia menyetujui usul Naruto. Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan menggantikan tugas Sakura menjaga Hinata. Saat Sakura beranjak, tiba – tiba Hinata terengah – engah. Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Hinata mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Hime, tenanglah‼ tidak akan terjadi apa – apa. Aku selalu disini menjagamu, jadi kau tenang ya?" ujar naruto tetap dengan posisi menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Seolah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Hinata kembali tenang. Akhirnya mereka mengerjakan tugas Matematika di UKS. Rencana awal yang akan dikerjakan di atap sekolah gagal. Naruto dan Hinata masih dengan posisi semula karena jika Naruto beranjak sedikitpun dari Hinata pasti Hinata akan kembali gelisah. Jadi Sasuke dan Sakuralah yang mengerjakan ke-100 soal tersebut pastinya dengan membagi tugas.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Sakura dan Sasuke telah menyelesaikan setengah dari soal tersebut, artinya Sasuke dan Sakura telah mengerjakan 50 soal. Ya walaupun Sakura tidak begitu mahir dalam pelajaran Matematika tapi, kalau materinya hanya luas, volume, dan keliling suatu bangun itu hal yang mudah untuk dikerjakannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Dua jam kemudian 100 soal telah selesai dikerjakan. Sakura minta izin untuk ke kantin membeli makanan.

"Mau ditemani?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh"

Akhirnya tinggallah naruto dan Hinata di dalam ruangan UKS. Naruto yang mulai tadi terus memegang tangan Hinata mulai letih. Tanpa sadar Naruto tertidur di atas telapak tangannya dan Hinata.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

_Hime, tenanglah‼ tidak akan terjadi apa – apa. Aku selalu disini menjagamu, jadi kau tenang ya?. Entah kenapa suara inilah yang dapat membuatku tenang. Saat aku dalam keadan tidak sadar suara ini terus terngiang – ngiang membuatku tetap tenang. Saat bayangan hitam datang, sentuhan hangat dari seseorang membuatku damai. Bahkan sampai sekarang sentuhan itu masih terasa. Sepertinya aku pernah merasakan sentuhan sehangat ini oleh orang yang membuatku melupakan DIA. Tapi siapa? Ah‼ bayangan ini kembali hadir. Kepalaku kembali terasa pusing. Aku mencoba melupakan sejenak bayangan ini, tapi bayangan ini tak kunjung pergi barang sejenak__ pun__. Bayangan ini seakan mencoba meminta kebenaran dariku. Tapi, apa itu?__ Kebenaran seperti apa lagi?_

**^_^ End Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Perlahan – lahan Hinata membuka bola matanya. Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah ruangan yang serba putih. Lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. Hal yang dilihatnya adalah warna _orange, _Hinata hampir saja menjerit akan keberadaan si _orange_ tapi, Hinata segera menutup mulutnya karena dia tahu kalau itu adalah si playboy kelas kakap, Naruto. Hinata melirik ke arah tangannya yang terasa hangat dan berat dan…

**Bluuussh….**

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya putih bersih berubah menjadi merah menyerupai kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak merah, tangannya dan Naruto saling bertautan dan kepala Naruto tidur di atasnya.

"Na..Naruto," ujar Hinata lemah.

"Hooaammm.. eh Hime, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tangannya," ucap Hinata dengan nada dinginnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang belum menyadari posisinya.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Hinata, terpaksa Naruto melihat tangannya.

Dan..

**Bluuussshh….**

Wajah Naruto memerah. Sontak Naruto melepaskan tautan tangannya dan memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang memulai untuk bicara. Akhirnya Naruto mencairkan suasana karena dia bukan tipe cowok pendiam.

"Ano,, maaf tadi aku ketiduran." Ujar Naruto.

"Mana Sakura?" Tanya Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tadi dia pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan ditemani Sasuke." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh‼" mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Oya, tadi yang ngerjakan 100 soal Matematika adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Aku menyesal karena tak dapat membantu mereka," ujar Naruto memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uwaa… ternyata kau pengertian juga ya Hime,"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau mau tau kenapa aku tak membantu mereka?"

"…." Hinata mengangguk tanda dia ingin tahu.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto memastikan.

"Terserah" jawab Hinata masih enggan menatap Naruto.

"Hei, jangan marah donk, alasanku tadi gak bantuin mereka karena kau tak mau dijaga oleh siapapun meskipun itu Sakura. Kau selalu gelisah bila aku tidak memegang tanganmu atau ada di sampingmu," jelas Naruto.

"Mana ada seperti itu," sangkal Hinata yang masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hei, kalau bicara itu lihat orangnya donk"

"Hn." Hinata semakin memalingkan wajahnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Kesal dengan tingkah Hinata, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera mendekat kearah Hinata. Hal yang selanjutnya yang dilakukan Naruto yakni memegang kedua pipi Hinata agar menghadapnya dan Hinata berusaha mati – matian untuk tetap tidak memandang kearah Naruto. Mereka berdua sama – sama berusaha sekuat tenaga agar keinginan hatinya tercapai. Tapi sayangnya nasib mereka berbeda yang diinginkan oleh sang hati. Naruto maupun Hinata untuk yang terakhir mengeluarkan kekuatan masing – masing dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Bruakk…

Kyaaa…

Dewa keberuntungan tak memihak pada keinginan hati mereka. Mereka berdua terjatuh di atas _**bed**_ dengan posisi Hinata berada di bawah Naruto. Naruto tidak sepenuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh Hinata. Naruto menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Naruto P.O.V ^_^**

'_Oh Tuhan, inikah wajah asli Hinata. Kenapa kalau dari dekat dia cantik sekali? Dia seperti makhluk yang kau ciptakan paling sempurna. Wajahnya manis dan cantik, bibirnya tipis, berwarna merah delima penuh sensual walaupun tak dilapisi dengan lipstick atau sejenisnya, kulitnya putih mulus bagaikan mutiara. Bagaimana di dalam seragam itu ya? Apakah seindah yang di luar? Oh tidak, tidak,.. kenapa aku be__rfikiran__ semesum ini sih. Pasti ini gara – gara ojii-san yang telah merusak syaraf otakku. Walaupun dirinya terlihat begitu indah tapi, dia terlihat dingin sekali.__ Siapapun yang ada didekatnya pasti tidak tahan dengan aura yang dipancarkan. Aku akan merubahmu Hinata._

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ End Naruto P.O.V ^_^**

Hinata perlahan – lahan membuka matanya dan hal yang dia lihat adalah mata _**s**__**apph**__**ire **_Naruto yang berwarna biru toska. Hinata terhipnotis oleh mata itu begitu juga Naruto yang terhipnotis dengan _**amethyst **_milik Hinata. Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling memperlihatkan aura keindahan pada masing – masing kedua orang yang mulai menyelami keindahannya dan mengikat lebih dalam kedua orang tersebut dengan pesona sapphire dan amethyst. Sapphire bertemu amethyst. Mereka terlalu terpikat dengan mata indah lawan jenisnya sampai – sampai tanpa mereka sadari jarak antara mereka semakin sedikit. Nafas mereka saling berbaur menjadi satu. Dahi mereka saling menempel bahkan hidung mereka bersinggungan. Bibir akan bertemu tinggal 2 cm lagi. Tapi tiba – tiba…

**Bruakk,,**

Suara pintu UKS yang dibuka secara paksa dan membuat orang yang berada di dalamnya kaget. Tapi, mereka belum menyadari posisi yang membahayakan ini. Mereka hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu yang malang itu.

"Maaf, kami menggangu ya?" kata Sakura yang menjadi pelaku pintu malang itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum sadar akan posisinya begitu juga Hinata.

1 menit…

5 menit...

10 menit…

Dan…

Kyaaaaa…

Hinata segera mendorong Naruto hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya dan karena didorong secara mendadak, Naruto tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh dari atas bed.

"Hime, sakit tau,," ujar Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hah‼" Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Setelah insiden Naruto dan Hinata hampir berciuman suasana di dalam UKS hening. Naruto sangat membenci suasana seperti ini, dia ingin mencairkan keadaan. Tapi, dia tak tau topik apa yang harus dipilihnya. Entah kenapa setelah insiden tersebut pikirannya tertuju pada Hinata saja. Akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ano,, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas. Kita kan sudah selesai mengerjakan ke-100 tersebut." Saran Sakura.

"Boleh, ayo Hime‼" Naruto mengajak Sakura seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"…." Tidak ada respon dari Hinata.

"Ayo‼" ajak Naruto lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Hinata turun dari ranjang.

"Sakura."

"Baik Hinata. Naruto bisa kau minggir sebentar?" Sakura mendekati Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto segera menuruti permintaan Sakura. Sakura mendekati Hinata dan membantu Hinata untuk turun dari ranjang. Melihat itu Naruto mengembungkan pipinya bertanda ia kesal dan saat itu Hinata melirik Naruto. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berwajah seperti bayi itu ya setidaknya itu pendapat Hinata.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas yang berada di lantai paling atas mereka bersenda gurau tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Dalam pembicaraan mereka yang paling aktif adalah Naruto dan Sakura walaupun Sasuke sekali – kali ikut berkomentar.

"Ya begitulah keadaan New York sangat ramai dan padat. Aku berharap tidak akan kesana lagi, tapi karena urusan bisnis maka mau tidak mau suatu saat aku harus kesana." Cerita Naruto.

"Dasar dobe‼" komentar Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa teme, bukankah kau juga pernah kesana?"

"Hn"

"Dasar !" ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

", apa ada masalah hah‼" tantang Naruto.

"KAU.." Sasuke murka. _authors pengen lihat wajah Sasuke murka.

"Apa?" tantang Naruto.

"Sudah kalian jangan ribut lagi. Kalian sudah SMA masih saja ribut. Oya, kalian sangat beruntung bisa pergi ke New York sedangkan aku belum sama sekali." Ujar Sakura. (Nasib authors sama seperti Sakura)

"Bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah kita kesana? Kalian tenang saja. Aku yang traktir kok!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Boleh, apa itu tidak merepotkanmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak kok."

"Kalau kau bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Terserah saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Teme, aku tidak yakin kau akan diperbolehkan sama Itachi-_nii _yang over protektif itu?"

"Kau jangan menjelek – jelekkan kakakku tau‼"

"Iya iya.. apa dia akan mengijinkannya?"

"Sepertinya tidak tapi, kalau _kaa-san _yang bilang pasti diijinkan," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu oya,, Hime sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak mau‼" tolak Hinata.

"Hinata, aku ingin sekali ke New York tapi tanpa Hinata rasanya tidak seru. Kalau begitu, maaf ya Naruto-kun aku sepertinya tidak akan ikut" ujar Sakura kecewa akan jawaban Hinata.

"Hime, kau jangan gitu donk. Kasihan Sakura. Dia belum pernah sama sekali ke New York jadi pada kesempatan ini dia ingin ikut. Berhubung kau sebagai teman dekatnya tidak ikut, maka ia….."

"Aku ikut" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Kau yakin Hinata?" Sakura memastikan.

"Hn"

"Asik‼ kalau begitu aku nanti menginap di rumahmu ya? Aku kan tidak tahu apa saja yang harus dibawa" Sakura kembali bersemangat.

"Kau ini, hanya membawa baju saja apa susahnya sih" jawab Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengar rencana mereka. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan berujar, "terima kasih Hinata kau akhirnya mau kesana kembali."

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Setelah menyusun rencana yang begitu istimewa bagi Sakura mereka berempat kembali berbicara dengan topik yang berbeda. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kelas dan disaat itu pula, bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua anak XII IPA-1 berhambur keparkiran untuk pulang kecuali Naruto yang memang ada tugas piket untuk acara penyambutannya.

"Mana ada penyambutan seperti ini?" gerutu Naruto.

"Sudah kerjakan saja, aku dan Temari pulang dulu ya,, selamat bekerja Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu ya?" pamit Sakura yang memang saat itu hanya Sakura dan Hinata yang masih berada di kelas setelah ShikaTema pulang.

"Iya, hati – hati dijalan." Pesan Naruto seperti orang tua.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata hanya diam saja dan itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Sakura merasa dia telah memaksa Hinata secara tidak langsung untuk ikut ke New York. Padahal dia sangat tahu jika Hinata pergi ke negara itu, maka dia membuka kembali luka yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, maafkan aku ya?" ujar Sakura menunduk.

"Apa?"

"Soal yang tadi. Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran." Sakura tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, maka aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat lagi" ancam Hinata.

"Tapi, aku pasti akan membuka luka lamamu lagi."

"Dan lukaku akan parah jika kau berubah pikiran, apalagi luka itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya kok. Aku telah melupakannya." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau bohong. Kau tak pernah sedikitpun melupakan peristiwa itu. Kau selalu mengenangnya. Kau tak bisa berbohong lagi sekarang. Buktinya tadi saat kau pingsan kau selalu menyebut namanya untuk saja saat itu aku yang jaga.

"Apa mereka berdua mengetahui hal tersebut?" Tanya Hinata panik.

"Tidak. Untung saja saat itu suaramu lirih dan hanya dapat didengar olehku."

"Syukurlah.."

**Tiitt.. tiiitt**

Sebuah mobil _**Bugatti Veyron berwarna biru **_menghadang jalan mereka. Dan ternyata dia adalah..

"Naruto." Kata Sakura takjup.

"Hehe,, mau pulang bersama?" tawar Naruto.

"Boleh, hime kau mau kan?"

"Terserah"

Hinata dan Sakura menuju pintu belakang mobil tersebut tapi, tiba – tiba gerakan mereka terhenti karena sesuatu yang tak Sakura mengerti.

"Dasar!" gerutu Hinata sambil menekan beberapa tombol agar dapat membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang memang tak mengerti.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau duduk di sampingku saja." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Sakura khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan tombol – tombol yang ada di mobil itu.

"Kau tenang saja, dia pasti bisa." Ujar Naruto.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hanya membuka pintu kok,," jawab Naruto.

"Oh" Sakura yang memang tak mengerti apa – apa hanya dapat ber'oh' ria.

"Apa sudah selesai Hime?" Tanya Naruto.

'Sial,, dia memakai sandi kelahiran dan bidik jari. Kalau begini caranya bidik jari dan tanggal kelahiranku tersimpan secara otomatis dalam data mobil sialan ini.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan seketika itu juga mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang super lambat. Hinata memandang seluruh isi mobil ini, Naruto dapat melihat semua gerak – gerik Hinata lewat kaca spion depan. Seketika itu, Hinata menghentikan acara gerak – geriknya karena melihat objek yang sangat dia sukai dari sejak kecil hinggal sekarang. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Hinata tertuju pada boneka beruang birunya hanya bisa tersenyum. Hinata paling benci kalau sedang berada di dalam mobil orang tanpa ditemani boneka beruangnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

'_Ini benar – benar hari tersialku. Bagaimana aku bisa betah di dalam mobil ini tanpa __**baby**__ ada dipelukanku. Oke,__untuk mengusir rasa bosanku aku harus bermain game. Aku segera mengeluarkan HP dan sialnya aku tidak membawa HP __gameku__. Tamatlah sudah riwayatku kali ini. Cowok ini benar – benar memperlambat laju mobilnya apalagi rumahku__ sudah dekat dan __dia memilih jalan memutar. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku di dal__a__m mobil sialan ini. Tiba – tiba bola mataku mengarah pada HP game milik Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Aku ingin mengambilnya tapi hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimana dengan harga diriku sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga Hyuuga. Bola mataku kembali menyusuri isi mobil sialan ini dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke arah kaca spion dan saat itu Naruto juga melihat ke arah kaca spion. Aku terkejut saat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.'_

"_Sial‼ ternyata dari tadi __dia __memeperhatikan aku." Kata__ku__ dalam hati._

_Aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, aku tidak mau lagi terhipnotis oleh matanya it__u__. Aku segera mengambil HP game milik Naruto yang tadi sudah disahkan lewat anggukan di kaca spion. Ternyata HP game ini mempunyai berbagai macam __koleksi __game yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dariku. Apalagi dalam HP terdapat game yang sangat aku sukai tapi tidak bisa aku miliki. Aku mencari – cari game yang belum aku mainkan sama sekali. Setelah lama memilih – milih, akhirnya pilihanku tertuju pada game __**mahjong. **__Selama perjalanan aku tidak mempedulikan lagi keadaan sekitar. Bola mataku terus tertuju pada layar HP__ yang menampilkan berbagai macam bentuk kartu yang harus disamakan__. Sedikit – sedikit aku mendengar suara Sakura tertawa, aku tidak peduli mungkin saja si playboy itu sedang menceritakan hal yang lucu. Playboy itu memang pantas menjadi pelawak bukan seorang pemuda yang sukses.'_

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ End Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

Tiba – tiba mobil _**Bugatti Veyron berwarna biru **_itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang bergaya Eropa tapi masih ada unsur Jepang. Dari luar saja kelihatan sangat elegant apalagi di dalamnya. Hinata segera keluar dari mobil tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari, dia membawa HP milik Naruto.

"Hime, aku nanti ke rumahmu ya?" kata Sakura dari dalam mobil Naruto.

"Ngapain?"

"Kalau kau mau dihukum Kakashi sensei juga tidak apa – apa kok?"

"Oh"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn, datanglah ke apartemen.. jangan sampai satu orang pun tau dimana apartemenku." Jawab Hinata.

"Iya.. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Hn"

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Hinata segera masuk ke halaman rumah. Halaman tersebut sangatlah luas dan dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau yang memang dirawat. Sebagian dari halaman itu tidak ditanami rumput karena memang dibuat untuk jalan setapak baik bagi penghuni maupun tamu yang berkunjung. Di sepanjang jalan setapak juga ditanami tanaman kecil serta dihiasi dengan warna – warni lampu. Di sebelah kiri rumah terdapat berbagai macam bunga lavender, mawar, tulip, dll. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan rumah terdapat puluhan pohon Sakura yang dibawahnya dilengkapi dengan taman keluarga dan tak jauh dari taman itu, terlihat sebuah kolam renang. Di belakang rumah adalah kebun keluarga yang ditanamai berbagai jenis buah – buahan seperti jeruk, apel, semangka, durian, dan lain sebagainya serta sayur – sayuran.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mulai diterangi dengan lampu warna – warni. Setelah sampai di pintu utama, Hinata disambut oleh para pelayannya yang berbaris di sisi kanan dan kiri Hinata.

"Selamat sore nona Hinata?" sapa kepala pelayan.

"Yukimaru, ikut aku. Bantu aku untuk kemas – kemas." Ucap Hinata.

"Baik" jawab Yukimaru.

Hinata terus berjalan ke depan dan diikuti oleh Yukimaru di belakangnya serta para pelayannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya kembali melaksanakan tugas masing – masing.

"Kalian pergilah dan kau Yukimaru tetap tinggal‼" perintah Hinata sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Semua para pelayan Hinata mematuhi perintahnya dan hanya Yukimarulah yang tetap tinggal sesuai perintahnya. Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti Yukimaru.

"Aku akan pergi ke New York. Kau tau kan apa tugasmu?" Tanya Hinata setelah sampai di kamar.

"Oya, aku mau kau juga siapkan makanan karena setelah makan,, aku akan pergi ke apartemen. Jika ada yang tanya tentang keberadaanku kau bilang saja seperti apa yang aku katakan padamu. Mulai detik ini kau aku angkat menjadi pelayan pribadiku dan sekaligus kepala dari pelayanku." Ujar Hinata sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yukimaru memilah, memilih serta mencari baju yang tepat untuk dipakai nonanya saat berada di New York. Yukimaru sangat tahu betul baju seperti apa yang tidak disukai dan disukai oleh nonanya pada saat berpergian. 15 menit kemudian, Yukimaru telah selesai dengan tugasnya dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan. Setengah jam Yukimaru kembali ke kamar nonanya dengan membawa semangkuk _**domburimono **_di tangannya. Saat itu pula, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Hinata hanya menggunakan yukata mandi tanpa pakaian dalam.

"Hinata-sama, ini pakaiannya?" kata Yukimaru sambil menyerahkan kimono berwarna ungu.

Hinata mengambilnya dan segera berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. 20 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai kimono yang tadi diberikan oleh Yukimaru. Hinata segera berjalan ke arah Yukimaru yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya. Yukimaru yang menyadari keberadaan nonanya berkata, "Hinata-sama, domburimononya saya letakkan di ruang makan, apakah nona ingin saya mengambilnya?"

"Hai," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Yukimaru segera menuju ruang makan tempat domburimono dia letakkan tadi. Jangan heran kenapa di dalam kamar ada ruang makan karena memang setiap kamar keluarga Hyuuga dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kamar mandi, ruang ganti, ruang makan, bar, serta ruang santai. Tak berapa menit Yukimaru kembali ke kamar Hinata dengan membawa semangkuk domburimono dan menyerahkannya ke Hinata. Hinata membawa semangkuk domburimono ke meja rias, Yukimaru mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tolong, tata rambutku!" perintah Hinata dengan nada dinginnya.

Yukimaru segera mengambil alat rias yang disimpan di almari khusus perhiasan milik putri hyuuga ini. Yukimaru mengikat rambut Hinata ke atas dan menghiasinya dengan jepit berbentuk bunga lavender. Setelah selesai menata rambut Hinata, Yukimaru kembali membersihkan ruangan kamar Hinata yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Aku mau berangkat sekarang," ujar Hinata setelah semangkuk domburimononya habis.

"Baik nona"

Hinata segera keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh Yukimaru yang ditangan kirinya membawa koper besar dan yang sebelah kanan membawa tas sekolah Hinata. Hinata segera menaiki lift agar segera tiba di lantai dasar.

**Ting…**

Pintu lift terbuka bertanda Hinata dan Yukimaru tiba di lantai dasar. Disana para pelayan Hinata maupun pelayan rumah atau pelayan kakak dan adiknya berbaris sejajar menjadi dua saling berhadapan dan memberikan jalan pada Hinata. Hinata terus berjalan diantara para pelayan itu dan tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang juga berjalan diantara para pelayan.

"Hime,," kata orang itu.

"Hn,," jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mau kemana Hime sayang.."

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kalau begitu percuma donk kakak pulang."

Mendengar perkataan orang itu Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara dan yang terjadi selanjutnya Hinata memeluk orang tersebut.

"Ah‼ Neji-nii jahat,, kenapa gak bilang kalau mau pulang sekarang?" kata Hinata manja.

"Kau ini,, kalau kakak bilang nanti kamu pasti jahilin kakak.. hehe"

"Gak kok kak, Hinata kan hanya disuruh Hanabi.." kata Hinata bergelut manja dilengan kanan Neji.

"Kau dan Hanabi sama saja. Ngomong – ngomong Hanabi belum pulang?" tanya Neji.

"Belum‼"

Melihat dua saudara itu mengobrol dengan begitu hangatnya membuat para pelayan yang masih berada di samping kanan dan kiri Hinata-Neji tersenyum apalagi melihat nona mudanya yang begitu ceria dan hangat.

"Gimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil duduk?" tawar Neji.

"Kayaknya gak bisa kak,, aku buru – buru," tolak Hinata.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Aku mau ke apartemen, Sakura bilang dia mau ke apartemenku."

"Lalu…"

"Koper itu aku bawa ke New York,, aku punya janji sama temen – temen untuk pergi ke sana besok sepulang sekolah," potong Hinata yang menyadari arah pandang kakaknya.

"Maaf Neji-sama tadi tuan menelfon kalau Hanabi-sama akan pulang hari ini. Jadi Neji-sama diperintahkan untuk menjemput Hanabi-sama." Kata kepala pelayan rumah hyuuga.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membatalkannya Hime?"

"Kayaknya aku tetap menolak, aku tidak mau membuat Sakura kecewa. Kalau begitu sampaikan saja salamku pada Hanabi."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi kamu jangan lupa sms Hanabi ya?" pesan Neji.

"Hn"

"Hey jangan pasang wajah dingin itu di depan kakak‼" Neji yang kesal mendapat jawaban dingin mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Iiihh,, kakak jahat.. gak lihat apa kalau rambutku sudah bagus malah diacak – acakin." Hinata memasang wajah cemberutnya setelah mencubit pinggang kakaknya.

"Biarin,, wekk" kata Neji yang berlari keluar rumah menuju mobil _**Ferrari-**_nya.

Hinata yang sebel dengan tingkah kakaknya langsung menyusul kakaknya keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji yang terkejut akan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba – tiba.

"Sebagai gantinya kakak harus mengantarkan aku ke apartemen."

"Hah— baiklah"

"Yukimaru, kopernya letakkan saja di bagasi mobil." Perintah Hinata.

Yukimaru yang mendapat perintah tersebut serta merta membawa barang nonanya dan meletakkan di bagasi mobil Neji. Setelah semua lengkap dan tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Neji melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Hinata. Selama perjalanan mereka banyak bicara, baik Hinata maupun Neji selalu menemukan topik yang dibahasnya.

"Oya Hime, gimana kalau kita jemput Hanabi dulu?" ujar Neji.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" jawab Hinata.

"Coba saja kau hubungi Sakura untuk memastikan kapan dia akan tiba," saran Neji.

"Baik" patuh Hinata.

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Sekali lagi kami ucapkan minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Apalagi ada tugas sekolah yang harus Hana kerjakan selaku pembuat cerita. Jadilah cerita GaJe ini.. untuk itu bagi yang tidak sependapat dengan ide otak Hana silahkan berikan komentar anda. Hana dan Ciak selalu menerimanya karena kami baru belajar..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Minna-san…

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa…

Seperti biasa fanfic ini akan berlanjut dan sekarang sudah sampai chapter 4,, tapi lemonnya belum muncul – muncul..

_**Readers **_gak perlu tanya kapan lemon akan keluar karena authors sendiri gak tahu kapan munculnya,, *pundung*

Maaf atas keterlambatannya..

Langsung saja,,

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated : M lebih dominan Romance

Warning : OOC, abal, GeJe, berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan dan jalan cerita.

‰ **HAPPY READING**‰

**Chapter 4**

"Coba saja kau hubungi Sakura untuk memastikan kapan dia akan tiba," saran Neji.

"Baik" patuh Hinata.

Hinata mencari nama Sakura dikontaknya, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau bertanda dia menghubungi Sakura.

"Moshi moshi.." ujar suara diseberang sana.

"Hn.." jawab Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya suara itu.

"Kau ada dimana Saku-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh‼ aku lagi ada di mobil Naruto. Memang ada apa?"

"Nanti kau tiba di apartemen pukul berapa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah tidak menggunakan nada dinginnya.

"Wah‼ pasti kamu lagi sama seseorang ya? Sampai – sampai kau jadi cerewet begini," ujar Sakura.

"Udah jawab saja."

"Pukul 7 pm. Ngomong – ngomong kapan Hanabi pulang? Aku ingin bicara sama dia Hinata."

"Hanabi sebentar lagi pulang, sekarang aku lagi sama Neji-nii buat jemput si bawel itu.."

"Hahaha,, kau membuatku tambah kangen sama Hanabi."

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu kamu di apartemen."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Neji-nii."

"Iya." Hinata mengakhiri sambungannya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Mobil Ferrari yang di dalamnya ada Hinata dan Neji melaju ke arah bandara. 10 menit kemudian mereka tiba di bandara dan ternyata pesawat yang ditumpangi Hanabi belum tiba. 20 menit kemudian pesawat yang ditumpangi Hanabi mendarat. Segera saja Neji mencari sosok gadis kecil yang mempunyai mata _Amethyst _sama seperti dirinya dan Hinata. Kemudian terdengar suara memanggilnya.

"Nejii-niiii" seorang gadis manis menghampirinya dan bergelanyut manja di lengan Neji.

"Hey bawel kau ini selalu saja seperti ini.." kata Neji.

"Hehehe," cengiran khas dari adik keduanya yang bernama Hanabi.

"Ahhmmmbb" Neji menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak.

"Hehe,, begitulah.. wekk," ujar Hanabi sambil berlari kearah Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hanabi?" tanya Hinata pada adiknya yang berhambur pada pelukannya.

"H-A-N-A-B-I" Neji dari kejauhan memancarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memasang benda sekecil ini Hanabi?" tanya Neji yang sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Pastinya sejak kakak sudah sampai di rumah, iya kan Hinata-_nee?" _jawab Hanabi enteng.

"Jadi kalian berdua.."

"Ya begitulah," tukas Hinata.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Neji yang mulai geram.

"Apa Neji-_nii _lupa saat aku memeluk lengan kakak." Jawab Hinata.

"Jadi,,"

"Neji-_nii _gak boleh marah loh,, nanti aku bilangin Tenten-_nee,," _potong Hanabi.

"Hah,, baiklah." Jawab Neji pasrah akan kelakuan adik – adiknya dan dia berjanji akan lebih waspada.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari bandara setelah berbelanja dan kuliner. Mereka bertiga menuju ke apartemen Hinata. Di dalam mobil mereka tidak diam membisu melainkan saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman. Tak lama kemudian, mobil Ferrari yang ditumpangi kakak – beradik ini tiba di sebuah apartemen milik Hinata yang memang sedang dikelolanya. Hinata menyuruh mereka masuk dan menawarkan minuman terbaru yang baru diproduksinya. Hanabi dan Neji menyetujuinya. Hinata memanggil salah seorang office girls untuk mengantarkan minuman ke kamarnya melalui alat telepati. 5 menit kemudian seorang gadis berseragam office girls masuk dengan membawa 3 gelas minuman yang dipesan Hinata. Mereka saling bersenda gurau sampai – sampai Hanabi mengeluarkan air mata. Memang diantara mereka bertiga yang paling suka bercanda adalah Hanabi.

"Oya nee,, Sakura-_nee _kemana, katanya pukul 7 pm mau kesini. Ini sudah jam 8 pm..?" ujar Hanabi.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang ada urusan," hibur Neji.

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashi sa ni_

_Jibun rashi sa wo chikara ni_

_Mayoi nagarademo ii_

_Aruki dashite_

HP Neji berdering bertanda ada panggilan masuk. Melihat siapa yang menelpon, Neji mengaktifkan loudspeaker.

"Moshi – moshi" sapa Neji.

"Neji kamu ada dimana sekarang?" tanya orang disebereng pesawat telepon.

"Aku ada di apartemen Hinata tou-san,"

"Bagaimana dengan Hanabi?" suara orang yang ternyata ayah mereka, Hiashi yang khawatir.

"Tou-san, aku disini juga." Jawab Hanabi.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu kalian berdua detik ini juga pulang ke rumah. Oya, buat Hina-chan jaga dirimu di New York ya sayang,," perintah dan pesan ayah mereka.

"Iya ayah,, arigatou."

"Buat kalian berdua, 30 menit dari sekarang harus tiba di rumah." Dan sambungan berakhir.

"Jadi, nee Hinata mau pergi ke New York?" tanya Hanabi dengan wajah kecewa.

"Iya, bawel jangan sedih donk,," Hinata ikutan sedih.

"Apa nee yakin?" Hanabi memastikan.

"Begitulah, nee ada janji dengan teman – teman," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi, nee tetap hubungi aku ya,"

"Iya bawel, udah sana pulang nanti dimarahin ayah loh,," ujar Hinata mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya Hime,, jaga diri,, dan jangan nakal loh.." pesan Neji.

"Apa – apaan sih, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau,,"

"Tau ah kakak ini,, udah jelas nee Hinata besar kayak gajah masak gak kelihatan,, mata Neji-nii paling yang bermasalah." Gurau Hanabi yang berhasil mendapatkan hadiah cubitan di kedua pipinya dari kedua kakaknya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang ke rumah dengan hati gembira, tapi tidak bagi Hanabi yang masih kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Sakura.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

_***pulang sekolah***_

Setelah mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah, Naruto mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di apartemen Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan hal itu mendapat respon positif dari orang yang bersangkutan. Sakura meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu untuk membuat minuman. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura keluar dari dapur dengan membawa segelas jus alpukat dan beberapa kue yang dibuatnya tadi pagi serta meletakkannya di meja.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang mulai meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau membersihkan dapur sebentar saja. Kau nikmati saja, maaf ya aku tidak bisa memberimu apa – apa," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa – apa, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku saja."

"Tapi.."

"Nanti ku kirim pelayanku untuk membersihkannya," tukas Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat." Akhirnya Sakura mengalah.

"Oya Sakura, sejak kapan kamu bersahabat dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau itu lupa atau pikun sih, ya jelas saat kita bertemu," jawab Sakura.

"Oh,, memang kita itu siapa saja selain kau dan Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hah— kau ini benar – benar pikun. Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tau,," jawab Sakura.

"Oya Sakura, gimana kalau sebentar lagi kita ke taman kota?"

"Maaf Naru-kun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Bukannya sewaktu dimobil kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Aku janji, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sebelum pukul 7 pm,, bukannya kau jarang keluar apartemen." Naruto membujuk Sakura.

"Hah—baiklah, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu."

"He'em, aku tunggu di mobil ya?"

"Iya,,"

"Jangan lama – lama‼"

"Dasar bawel,,"

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari apartemen Sakura menuju mobilnya sedangkan Sakura sendiri menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang sudah lengket akan keringatnya. Selesai mandi, Sakura langsung ke kamarnya dan memakai baju berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura dan celana jeans ukuran ¾. Sakura keluar dari apartemennya sebelum itu dia berpamitan pada teman satu kamarnya Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Setelah itu menuju ke arah mobil Naruto dan memasukinya.

"Maaf lama menunggu," ujar Sakura setelah berada di samping Naruto.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku malah bersyukur karena mulai tadi mencari HP dan baru selesai ganti baju,, hehe" ujar Naruto.

"Udah ketemu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehe,, aku juga baru ingat kalau HPku dibawa Hime. Untung saja aku bawa dua HP, tapi.." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Orang tuaku pasti telfon ke nomor HP yang dibawa Hinata."

"Kenapa bisa begitu,"

"Entah, mereka lebih suka nelfon aku ke nomor itu daripada nomor yang lainnya."

"Dasar‼"

"Hehe"

Dalam perjalanan mereka banyak bercerita terutama Naruto yang dituntut Sakura untuk menceritakan tentang New York. Setengah jam berada diperjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba di taman kota. Naruto menyuruh Sakura duduk diantara salah satu bangku yang ada di taman kota sedangkan dia memarkir mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian sepasang telapak tangan menutupi mata Sakura dari belakang.

"Ayo tebak,," kata orang itu.

"Dasar kayak anak kecil,, udah lepasin,," jawab Sakura.

"Tebak dulu‼"

"Hah—Naruto, lepasin‼"

"Hehe.. kok Saku-chan bisa tau sih.."

"Tau ah‼"

"Jangan ngambek donk,, nih aku bawain es krim rasa bunga sakura,," Naruto menyerahkan es krim yang dibawanya.

"Hah―mana ada es krim rasa bunga sakura yang ada es krim rasa strawberry baka,," kata Sakura menerima es krim yang diberikan Naruto.

Mereka duduk berdua seperti layaknya seorang kekasih. Mereka berdua ngobrol tentang apa saja baik itu hal sekolah maupun pribadi. Sampai pada saatnya Naruto membawa Sakura ke pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Sakura, maukah kau jadi kekasihku..?" tanya Naruto yang to the point.

"Hah!" Sakura kaget.

"Bagaimana..?"

"Apa yang melatarbelakangi kamu bicara seperti itu?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Karena aku telah menemukan putri kecilku yang selama 10 tahun aku tinggalkan dan lupakan." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu, aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan persahabatan diantara kita serta kenangan yang berharga." Naruto memancarkan keseriusan.

"…." Sakura hanya bisa menangis.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"…." Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan menangis dan tetaplah tersenyum karena hidupku adalah senyuman manis darimu sayang,," ujar Naruto menghapus air mata yang turun di kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Dasar gombal." Kata Sakura mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pusat taman kota..?" ajak dan tawar Naruto yang mendapat respon angukan kepala dari Sakura.

Dalam menuju tempat parkir, Naruto merangkul Sakura yang mengundang banyak mata melihatnya. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah sedangkan Naruto enjoy – enjoy aja. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke pusat taman kota. Dalam perjalanan Naruto diliputi dengan perasaan yang dia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sakura yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, Naruto menepis semua itu toh dia sudah menemukan putri kecilnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

Sebuah taman kota yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemenku. Aku menuju kesana bersama Naruto, kekasihku. Taman kota yang terletak di sebelah utara rumahku menjadi salah satu tempat favorit orang – orang di kawasan tersebut, bayangkan saja hampir setiap hari taman tersebut dipenuhi oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan pengunjung. Tempatnya sangat luas, hijau, dan banyak wahana permainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Di sepanjang jalan menuju tanah lapang tengah taman itu, banyak sekali orang berjualan. Baik itu makanan, minuman sampai aksesoris lainnya. Tapi ada satu tempat yang telah menjadi tempat favorit orang – orang apalagi bagi mereka yang membawa pasangan atau bisa di bilang pacar seperti aku saat ini. Tujuan kami pun tak luput dari tempat itu. Tempatnya berada di barat tanah lapang tengah taman, di sana ada dua bukit buatan yang saling berdekatan. Bukitnya sangat indah dengan beberapa bangku kayu dan beberapa pohon oak yang lumayan besar. Di atas bikit buatan itu kita bisa melihat seluruh isi taman kota tersbut, mulai dari toko kecil, arena hiburan, bahkan sungai kota pun bisa terlihat jelas. Saat malam tiba banyak pasangan – pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ End Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

Sakura mengajak Naruto bermain berbagai macam wahana. Sampai akhirnya dia tertarik akan permainan lempar bola yang akan mendapatkan beragam jenis boneka kura – kura yang super lucu. Sakura merangkul Naruto dan mengajaknya ke wahana permainan tersebut. Naruto menunggu Sakura yang sedang menukarkan uang 10 yen dengan 10 bola. Setelah itu Sakura melempar bola – bola itu ke tempat tujuan agar bisa mendapatkan sang boneka yang sangat ia senangi sejak kecil. Empat bola telah dilemparnya tapi tak satu pun yang tepat sasaran. Naruto yang sejak tadi mengawasi Sakura dengan jarak 1 meter melagkah mendekatinya.

"Sini aku bantu.." ujarnya yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Bola kelima yang dilempar Sakura meleset.

"Yah, gagal lagi nih.." ujar Sakura.

"Sini aku bantu.."ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tidak usah,,"

"Kau marah..?"

"Tidak,,"

"Lalu kenapa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan boneka kura – kura itu, tapi selalu gagal." ucap Sakura sedih.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu." tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah, soalnya kalau mendapatkan dengan jerih payah sendiri pasti menyenangkan."

"Terserah." Naruto pun pasrah.

"_Ternyata putri kecilku ini sama sekali tidak berubah." pikir Naruto dalam hati dan meninggalkan Sakura kembali ke tempat semula, di sebuah pohon besar._

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan wajah ceria. Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sakura yang menyadari itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya sambil berkata, "Tada.."

"Kau berhasil mendapatkannya..?"

"Tentu.. Sakura gitu!" jawab Sakura menyombongkan diri.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"_Hai kau mau kemana..?" tanya seorang anak laki – laki yang sedang mengejar seorang gadis kecil yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah belakang tempat anak laki – laki itu mengejarnya setelah itu kembali berlari. Anak laki – laki itu seumuran dengan gadis kecil itu. Mereka terus berlari di tengah kerumunan orang. Sampai akhirnya sang gadis berhenti._

"_Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga." ujar anak laki – laki itu._

"_Pangeran, aku mau maen itu.. Aku ingin dapat __**baby**__.. Pangeran mau kan..?" ujar gadis kecil sambil menunjuk ke wahana permainan._

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Naruto.." tutur Sakura membuyarkan lamunan sang kekasih.

"Kau baik – baik saja..?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, aku hanya ingat waktu kita kecil dulu. Waktu itu kau sangat menyukai **baby. **Tapi sekarang kau bukan gadis kecil lagi. Kau adalah Sakura, putri kecilku yang sudah besar. Aku bahkan mempunyai rencana setelah menemukan putri kecilku, aku akan membawamu untuk membeli **baby **lagi. Tapi, ternyata sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Aku tidak kecewa karena sekarang aku tau kalau kamu menyukai boneka kura – kura bukan **baby. **Aku sungguh senang Sakura." tutur Naruto.

"Naruto.." kata Sakura tak bisa mengucapkan kata – kata lagi.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto.

"Kemana..?"

"Ikut saja."

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari pusat taman kota. Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang menuju tempat di mana mobil Naruto diparkir. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mobil _**ferrari **_berwarna hitam metalik. Naruto mengeluarkan remot kontol, kemudian membuka kunci pintu mobil dengan remot kontrol. Naruto membukakan pintu depan sebelah kiri mobilnya dan Sakura pun masuk dengan canggung. Lalu setelah itu Sakura melihat kekasihnya dari dalam mobil, dia berjalan memutari depan mobil menuju pintu sebelah kanan dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Setelah itu mobil ferrari itu melaju ke arah selatan dan berbelok di pertigaan jalan.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

"_Iya, aku hanya ingat waktu kita kecil dulu. Waktu itu kau sangat menyukai __**baby. **__Tapi sekarang kau bukan gadis kecil lagi. Kau adalah Sakura, putri kecilku yang sudah besar. Aku bahkan mempunyai rencana setelah menemukan putri kecilku, aku akan membawamu untuk membeli __**baby **__lagi. Tapi, ternyata sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Aku tidak kecewa karena sekarang aku tau kalau kamu menyukai boneka kura – kura bukan __**baby. **__Aku sungguh senang Sakura."_

_Apa yang kau maksud adalah DIA..? Lalu kenapa kau menganggapku adalah DIA..? Aku kira kau menjadikanku sebagai kekasih karena waktu itu…"_

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ End Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

"Sakura.."

"Ah, ada apa..?" tanya Sakura terperanjat.

"Kau lagi melamun apaan sih.." tanya Naruto balik.

"Tidak,, sudah nyetir yang benar. Aku tidak mau mati muda." kata Sakura sok cuek.

"Walau pun aku harus mati muda asalkan mati bersamamu aku mau. Samudera pun akan aku arungi demi mendapatkan kekasih hati." kata Naruto gombal.

"Dasar gombal."

**^Flash Back mode on^**

_Matahari mulai kembali ke singgasananya. Lapangan itu masih ramai dengan suara riuh dari anak – anak yang tertawa senang. Ada dua anak yang tak ikut bergabung dalam kumpulan itu. Mereka sedang berduaan memandangi sunset. Sekali – kali mereka melihat ke arah kawannya yang berada di tanah lapang._

"_Kau tau keindahan apa yang di tawalkan sunset..?" kata gadis kecil yang tak sempurna mengecapkan huruf __**"R".**_

"_Tentu. Kata kaa-san sunset menawarkan berbagai keindahan yang membuat semua masalah yang ada pada diri kita hilang. Apalagi kaa-san bilang kalau melihat sunset lebih indah dan istimewa apabila bersama orang yang kita cintai. Kaa-san bilang kalau bersama orang yang kita semua perasaan kasih sayang dan cintai tersampaikan melalui sinar sunset." jawab anak laki – laki yang berada di sebelah kanan gadis itu._

"_Wah! okaa-san Nalu-kun hebat. Aku ingin sepelti apa yang diucapkan kaa-san Nalu-kun." kata gadis itu takjub._

"_Kau tau, kita sekarang ini seperti orang pacaran. Aku juga berharap suatu saat nanti kau dan aku menjadi sepasang kekasih dan menikah, setelah itu kita punya anak yang lucu," ujar anak laki – laki itu yang ternyata Naruto._

"_Iya. Aku mau. Aku mau pelutku nanti besal. Sudah itu punya anak kembal yang banyak sekali.." ujar gadis itu polos sambil mengelus – ngelus perutnya layaknya seorang ibu hamil._

"_Kalau begitu aku harus punya uang banyak buat anak – anak kita nanti."_

_Mereka menghabiskan waktu sunset hanya berdua. Berdua penuh dengan kepolosan. Mereka tak tahu kalau suatu saat hal tersebut bisa berubah seiring waktu berjalan. Mungkin waktu yang salah atau mungkin diri kita sendiri._

_Tak lama kemudian dua anak kecil menghampiri mereka. Satu seorang anak laki dan satunya lagi seorang gadis kecil cantik. Mereka berempat seumuran. Setelah itu gadis kecil cantik itu mengajak ketiga temannya untuk pulang. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka bersenda gurau._

**^Flash Back mode off^**

Mobil yang ditumpangi NaruSaku berhenti di sebuah toko pakaian.

"Uchiha Fashion Shop." Sakura membaca tulisan yang tercetak tebal dan besar di atas pintu masuk.

"Iya. Ini toko Sasuke yang mengelola." jawab Naruto.

"Oh.." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kau masuklah dulu, aku mau menemui Sasuke untuk urusan perusahaan.!" perintah Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tau, urusan seperti apa itu..?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Sekarang aku harus bertemu Sasuke dulu."

"Naruto.." Sakura merengek dan hal itu membuat Naruto luluh. Kemudian Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang berada di halaman depan toko itu.

"Perusahaan turun – temurun itu sama halnya dengan perusahaan yang diwariskan ke keturunnya secara turun – temurun." ujar Naruto setelah mereka duduk di kursi kayu itu.

"Lalu..?"

"Setiap anggota keluarga memiliki perusahaan untuk dikelola. Di keluarga Sasuke terdiri dari 4 orang, yaitu Fugaku-ojisan, Mikoto-obasan, Itachi-nii, dan Sasuke sendiri. Mereka mempunyai satu perusahaan sekaligus mengembangkan perusahaan itu. Perkembangan perusahaan itu akan diserahkan pada anaknya. Sedangkan di keluarga Namikaze hanya aku anak tunggal. Jadi aku pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Misalnya kalau kita menikah, maka kau akan menyandang nama Namikaze dan kau berhak mendapatkan perusahaanku untuk dikembangkan. Setelah itu jika kau hamil dan melahirkan anak maka anak kita bisa mendapatkan perusahaan dariku. Begitu seterusnya." jalas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Oh.."

"Aku pergi ke Sasuke dulu ya, kau masuklah terlebih dahulu.. Nanti aku nyusul.." perinntah Naruto.

"Tapi,," Sakura hendak mengungkapkan penolakan, tetapi keburu ditinggal Naruto menemui Sasuke.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

Aku pun masuk dengan perasaan tak menentu. Senang karena dapat shopping di tempat yang semegah ini. Takut, takut mengecewakan Naruto. Kecewa karena tak ditemani Naruto. Semua itu bercampur aduk dihatiku. Saat memasuki ruangan megah ini yang dipenuhi dengan pernak pernik perhiasaan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Setelah itu aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke lantai atas. Karena tidak puas hanya dengan memandang, aku mulai menaiki _eskalator _agar cepat tiba menuju lantai dua. Sesampai disana aku hanya menelan ludah. Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam jenis gaun. Mulai dari kelas anak – anak sampai dewasa. Mulai dari buatan sendiri maupun ekspor. Aku memilih salah satu gaun dan kembali naik ke _eskalator _untuk menuju lantai tiga. Di lanatai ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai baju santai dari kelas anak – anak sampai dewasa. Aku memilih beberapa baju yang cocok. Setelah itu aku menuju ke lantai dasar untuk mencoba baju yang telah aku pilih. Saat itulah semua mata memandangku dengan meremehkan. Bahkan para pelayan pun juga memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menundukkan kepala sambil melahkan menuju ruang ganti. Tiba – tiba saja salah seorang pelayang bertanya padaku.

"Apa anda ingin membeli semua baju ini nona..?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." jawabku patuh.

"Saya tidak yakin dengan itu. Apa anda mempunyai uang..?" tanya pelayan satunya lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Maaf.." itulah yang keluar dari bibirku setelah beberapa saat diam. Aku mencoba manahan air mata ini. Tapi, rasanya terlalu banyak yang harus di tahan dan akhirnya tertumpa juga.

"Jika anda hanya melihat dan mencobanya, kami sarankan jangan pegang gaun itu." perkataan pelayan itu membuatku benar – benar menusukku. Tanpa di duga Naruto datang menemuiku dengan pandangan heran. Aku menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapannya yang mungkin akan mengintrogasi sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan air mata ini.

"Ada apa..?" tanyanya. Aku melihat sedikit para pelayan tadi terkejut saat Naruto merangkulku.

"Ti..tidak.." jawabku terbata dan sedikit terisak.

"Kau menangis..?"

"Tidak.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kekasihku..?" tanya Naruto pada semua pelayan yang ada disana. Para pelayan yang telah menghinaku terkejut.

"Maafkan kami Naruto-sama." kata pelayan itu.

"Akan aku laporkan kalian pada Sasuke.." ancam Naruto.

"Ada apa ini ribut – ribut..?" tanya Sasuke yang datang tiba – tiba.

"Para pelayanmu bertingkah tidak sopan terhadap kekasihku. Mereka menghinanya. Jika kau tidak bertindak akan hal ini, aku akan membatalkan kerja sama antara kita dan melaporkan mereka ke kantor polisi karena pencemaran nama baik kekasih seorang Naruto Namikaze." kata Naruto memperpanjang masalah

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tidak apa – apa. Jangan diperpanjang lagi ya.." kata Sakura.

"Baik. Jika bukan Sakura yang meminta aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Kalau begitu, kalian layanilah kekasihku dengan baik." perintah Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan gaun dan bajuku, aku keluar dari Uchiha shop. Naruto kemudian mengajakku ke sebuah restoran. Aku hanya menurut saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengganjal dan sepertinya aku mempunyai janji, tapi aku lupa punya janji dengan siapa. Mobil Naruto kembali melaju di jalan raya. Selama beberapa menit kami terdiam.

"Kita makan dulu ya..?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah." jawabku singkat.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Naruto memasuki sebuah perkarangan restoran ternama. Aku sudah tahu pemilik restoran ini, karena dari namanya saja sudah **RESTORAN PUTRI NAMIKAZE. **Aku hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Saat melihat Naruto memasuki restoran tersebut semua pelayan berkumpul dan memberi hormat dengan menundukkan kepala. Lalu seorang wanita cantik dan seksi menghampiri kami.

"Apa ada yang tuan inginkan..?" tanyanya.

"Sediakan kami ruangan yang romantis dan makanan yang enak." jawab Naruto. Semua memandangku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan sahabat sekaligus kekasihku ini. Mereka membalas senyumanku.

"Ayo Sakura..!" ajaknya.

"I..iya,," jawanku terbata – bata. Ternyata Naruto membawaku ke ruang kerjanya. Tak lama kemudian, wanita seksi tadi masuk dan mengatakan bahwa tempat yang dipesan Naruto telah tersedia. Kami berjalan mengikuti wanita seksi itu. Langkah kami terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Ternyata di tempat itu telah tersedia berbaga macam makanan dan minuman yang semua sangat lezat untuk disantap.

"Silahkan dinikmati,," ujarnya kepada kami.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Sepeninggal wanita seksi tadi, kami memilih makanan yang menggiurkan bagi perut kami. Aku memilih salad burger dan jus avocado. Sedangkan kekasihku seperti biasa dia memilih makan ramen dan susu kental manis. Setelah makanan telah kami pilih, aku dan Naruto duduk di satu – satunya kursi yang ada disana. Kami menyantap makanan kami. Tak lama kemudian, HP Naruto berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Naruto melihat siapa orang yang menelpon di waktu yang tidak tepat setelah itu mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi….APA?...Kenapa sekarang…Tapi…Oke, aku akan kesana.." itulah percakapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sakura,, maaf! aku harus ke bandara sekarang juga. Barusan tou-san menelpon dan meminta aku menjemputnya."

"Tidak apa – apa kok.. apakah hanya paman Minato yang pulang..?" tanyaku.

"Iya.. katanya ada sesuatu yang harus dia ambil dan urus. Kalau gak salah ingat.. kamu kan ada janji sama Hinata, bagaimana kalau aku yang antar kamu pulang.. kebetulan arah bandara dengan apartemen kamu searah.." ujarnya.

DEG..

_Astaga! aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Hinata. Jam berapa sekarang..? APA? sudah jam 8 pm. Lebih baik aku segera pulang._

"Naruto,, aku pulang dulu ya.. Salam buat paman Minato." seketika itu aku langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku langsung menuju pintu keluar restoran. Aku menuju ke apartemen Hinata dengan berlari.

**^_^ ****End ****Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Ciak sudah hiatus.. jadinya saya sendirian membuat nih cerita.. Jadinya tolong review jika ada yang salah..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

23


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo minna-san ..  
>maaf Hana baru publish nih setelah beberapa bulan hiatus..<p>

Fanfic ini aku buat untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahu para pembaca, tentunya yang sudah menunggu – nunggu. Oke! Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku langsung ke cerita saja dah ..

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated M lebih dominan Romance

Warning : OOC, GeJe, berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan dan jalan cerita.

‰ **HAPPY READING**‰

**Chapter 5**

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

Aku segera keluar dari restoran milik keluarga Naruto-kun dan menyetop taksi untuk mengantarkan aku sampai ke apartemen Hinata. Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil Ferrariberhenti di depanku. Pengemudinya membuka kaca mobil dan tersenyum padaku. Ternyata dia adalah kekasihku. Aku balik tersenyum padanya.

"Saku-chan mau ku antar?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik Naruto-kun jemput paman Minato, sampaikan salamku yah."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Akan aku sampaikan salam dari Saku-chan. Maaf yah aku gak bisa mengantarkan Saku-chan. Hati – hati di jalan yah."

"Iya."

Setelah itu mobil Ferrari itu meninggalkan aku dengan kesepian malam. Sudah hampir 15 menit aku menunggu taksi tapi hasilnya masih tetap nihil. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat sebuah taksi dan aku tak akan menyia – nyiakan taksi itu. Aku menghentikan taksi tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Aku memberikan alamat yang akan dituju. Setelahnya hanya ada kesunyian dalam taksi.

**^_^ End Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

"Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Hinata." Pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa nomor Hinata gak aktif? Apakah Hinata marah padaku?" Sakura mulai was – was. Dia mencoba sekali lagi untuk menghubungi Hinata tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama—nomornya tidak aktif— Sakura langsung menyuruh supir taksi untuk mempercepat laju taksinya. Kurang dari 10 menit akhirnya taksi itu sampai di apartemen Hinata. Sakura segera mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar jasa taksi tersebut. Sakura menyapu pandangannya ke sekitar tempat. Tiba – tiba dia melihat salah satu kamar di apartemen itu masih menyala dan Sakura sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah kamar Hinata. Sekarang Sakura semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat sahabatnya menunggu begitu lama bahkan telah mengecewakan Hanabi dan Neji yang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

.

#_#

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk menekan beberapa tombol untuk membuka pintu utamanya tanpa dia harus permisi. Hinata telah mempercayai Sakura sepenuhnya karena hanya Sakuralah sahabat sekaligus saudaranya. Sakura sangat kaget karena tombol yang dia masukkan salah atau lebih tepatnya tidak valid. Sakura mengulang menekan beberapa tombol dengan perlahan dan hati – hati takut ada yang belum dia masukkan. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama tidak valid. Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menelpon dan kali ini nomor Hinata aktif.

"Moshi – moshi." Sapa suara diseberang sana dengan nada ketusnya.

"Hime, aku sekarang ada di luar. Tadi aku su…"

"Tunggu di sana." Potong Hinata.

Beberapa saat Hinata membukakan pintu dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura yang mengerti akan tingkah sahabatnya ini hanya bisa menutup mulut dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Sebelum itu, Sakura membuka sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan. Saat Sakura memasuki kamar sahabatnya hal yang dia tangkap kali ini adalah kamar yang seperti kapal pecah. Banyak buku berserakan, baik di atas kasur, sofa, meja belajar maupun di lantai. Bungkus makanan pun juga tak mau kalah. Di lantai dan sofa banyak bungkus makanan dari berbagai macam bentuk makanan. Bahkan plastik tempat bungkus makanan dari berbagai jenis toko ikut andil memberantakan kamar sang hyuuga cantik ini.

"Hinata.."

"Tadi Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan yang membuat kamarku seperti ini. Aku lagi malas buat membersihkannya. Bajunya pilih sendiri." Ketusnya nada bicara Hinata membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"Begini Hime. Tadi setelah Naruto mengantarkanmu, mmmm.. dia mengajakku untuk membeli baju bahkan mengajakku ke restorannya. Aku sempat meli…"

"Aku mau tidur."

Tiba – tiba HP Naruto yang di bawa Hinata berdering menandakan ada yang menelpon. Hinata segera melihat layar yang menampilkan beberapa huruf _otou-san calling_. Hinata segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi – moshi." Sapa Hinata dengan nada ketusnya.

"Moshi – moshi. Bisa bicara sama Naruto. Sepertinya ini bukan suara Naruto."

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Ada apa paman?"

"Waaa! Hime. Aku sangat senang kalau kau yang mengangkatnya."

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang tak suka berbasa – basi.

"Kalau Hime yang angkat, itu berarti kalian sudah..." sebelum ayah Naruto menyempurnakan kalimatnya, sambungan terputus sepihak oleh Hinata.

"Siapa yang telpon hime?" tanya Sakura hati – hati takut menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya.

"Besok kembalikan HP ini pada si kuning itu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura malah menyuruh mengembalikan HP.

"Si kuning? Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Baik.. baik.. Oya Hime, tadi Naruto mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku benar – benar senang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya dan kini kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Menurutmu gimana?"

"ZzzZzz" Sakura hanya cengo melihat sahabatnya tertidur pulas saat dia bercerita.

"Sudahlah lain kali saja. Mungkin dia kelelahan karena dari tadi menunggu aku. Maaf ya Hime, aku selalu mengecewakanmu. Kalau gitu aku harus membersihkan ini semua. Biar nanti Hime jika bangun akan merasa fress." Ujar Sakura tanpa mengetahui bahwa Hinata belum tidur.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk membersihkan kamar sebesar itu. Sakura sudah terbiasa setiap hari membersihkan apartemennya seorang diri. Besar apartemen yang Sakura tempati sebesar kamar sahabatnya ini.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Sakura langsung pergi untuk meletakkan kembali alat kebersihan itu pada tempat semula. Setelah itu Sakura kembali lagi ke kamar Hinata. Dia menarik selimut yang sebatas ujung kaki Hinata kemudian menyelimuti tubuh sahabatnya sampai pundak. Kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas yang berisi baju – baju menuju kamar sebelah.

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

Aku segera membawa semua barang belanjaanku ke kamar sebelah. Rasanya semua badanku sakit semua. Tapi, kalau aku pikir – pikir rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hati Hinata. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku tak pantas menjadi sahabatnya. Aku merasa selalu mengecewakan dia, padahal dia sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Tanpa terasa aku telah sampai di kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh Hime selama aku menginap disini.

Aku memasuki kamar itu dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali saat terakhir kali aku menempatinya. Aku segera meletakkan belanjaanku di samping lemari. Lalu aku mengambil pakaian dalam dan baju untuk aku pakai. Aku langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari keringat. 30 menit aku keluar dengan memakai baju yang aku bawa tadi. Perhatianku tertuju pada HP yang mulai tadi lampunya hidup dan mati. Hal itu menandakan ada sebuah panggilan.

"Siapa sih yang telpon malam – malam begini. Gak punya sopan santun banget nih anak." Aku mendekati kasur tempat dimana HP ku berada. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, langsung saja ku tekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya di telinga.

**^_^ End Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

.

#_#

.

"Hey orang yang tak tau sopan santun. Apa maksudmu menelpon di jam – jam segini. Kau sudah sinting yah." Aku langsung mencaci makinya tanpa ampun.

"Iya Hime. Aku memang sinting. Sinting karena aku merindukanmu makanya aku menelponmu sekarang."

"O..oh.. Na..naruto.. ma..maaf.." Sakura begitu gugup mendengar suara kekasihnya yang menelpon.

"Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku tidak melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon. Aku benar – benar bodoh. Lalu kenapa aku jadi segugup ini?" pikir Sakura.

"Saku-chan kenapa kamu bicaranya gugup begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa – apa. Hmmm.. ada apa Naruto menelponku?"

"Aku tadi telah mengirimmu pesan dan menelponmu tapi, tidak ada satupun yang kamu hiraukan."

"Ooh.. maaf Naruto, aku baru selesai mandi. Omong – omong ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak ada sih, hehehehe. Aku hanya rindu padamu?" Naruto memberikan senyuman tiga jarinya.

"Kalau gitu aku tidur dulu yah. Aku gak enak sendiri dengan Hime yang tengah malam begini telpon – telponan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatnya."

"Oooo.. jadi Saku-chan sekarang tinggal di rumah Hinata gitu, kenapa tidak tinggal di rumahku saja?"

"Bukan rumahnya tapi apartemennya. Aku hanya tinggal sementara kok. Besok aku udah balik ke apartemenku." Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau gitu aku dengan leluasa dong telpon – telponan sampai malam. Kapan – kapan Saku-chan nginap di apartemenku juga yah. Yah, walaupun apartemenku tidak sebagus punya Hinata."

"Iya."

"Kalau gitu Saku-chan istirahat aja yah. Konbanwa Saku-koi."

"Konbanwa Naruto. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Setelah itu pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Naruto yang memutuskan terlebih dahulu.

.

#_#

.

Pagi buta di sebuah apartemen hyuuga terjadi keributan. Keributan itu berasal dari arah kamar sang hyuuga. Saat itu sakura sedang mandi. Mendengar sahabatnya berteriak begitu histeris dan beberapa suara benda yang dilemparkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera memakai yukata mandi tanpa pakaian dalam dan segera keluar menuju kamar Hinata.

Perlahan – lahan Sakura membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan saat itu yang dia lihat hanya kamar yang jauh lebih berantakan dibandingkan kapal pecah. Sakura memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan mencari sosok Hinata. Sejauh mata memandang Sakura tak menemukan sosok Hinata. Sakura mencari keberadaan Hinata di kamar mandi, ruang makan, bahkan tempat Hinata biasanya belajar tapi hasilnya nihil. Satu tempat yang belum sakura periksa adalah dapur. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur yang berada di samping kamarnya. Sakura sangat terkejut sesampainya di dapur. Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau Hinata yang lemah lembut mengambil pisau dan menggores – gores di meja. Sakura berjalan perlahan ke arah Hinata tapi sepertinya Hinata tak melihat Sakura yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hime, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"PERGI!"

"Hime. Tenanglah. Ini aku Sakura. Kamu letakkan yah pisau itu. Aku gak akan menyakiti sahabatku sendiri."

"AKU BILANG PERGII! KAU BAYANGAN HITAM YANG SELALU MENGHANTUIKU.. AKU BENCI KAU.."

"Hime. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu maksutkan. Oke. Sekarang coba hime letakkan pisau itu dan kita bicara baik – baik." Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung menyerang Ssakura dengan pisaunya dan Sakura sempat menghindar. Tapi, saat serangan kedua, dia tidak bisa menghindar sehingga pisau Hinata menggores sedikit pipi Sakura. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Hinata yang seperti kesetanan langsung memojokkan Sakura sehingga Sakura terhimpit antara tubuh Hinata dan dinding. Hinata untuk ketiga kalinya akan mengayunkan pisaunya dan sakura menutup mata. Dia tak pernah berfikir bahwa Hinata akan semarah ini.

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU BAYANGAN HITAM BRENGSEKK!"

"HENTIKAN!" suara teriakan itu menghentikan ayunan pisau Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Oh.. Neji-nii rupanya. Apa kabar kak? Oya, aku sudah menemukan bayangan hitam yang selalu menghantui aku selama ini. Kakak mau tau orangnya? Ini dia sosok nyata bayangan hitam." Hinata sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Neji dapat melihat sosok Sakura. Neji begitu terkejut melihat goresan di pipi Sakura bahkan dia melihat Sakura sedikit gemetaran.

Neji memandang Sakura dan Hinata bergantian. Dia bingung harus menolong siapa dulu. Saat Neji menatap Sakura, Sakura memberikan isyarat bahwa dia baik – baik saja dan atameminta untuk menenangkan Hinata terlebih benar – benar paham bahwa Hinata menjadi seperti ini karena ulahnya.

"Hime sayang. Kakak baik – baik saja kok. Tadi kakak mau ambil pisau buat potong buah. Hime mau kan memberikannya pada kakak?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan masalah bayangan hitam ini? Aku gak mau bayangan itu hadir lagi kak?" mimik wajah Hinata kembali lagi seperti Hinata yang dulu.

"Biar nanti kakak yang urus yah. Sekarang kakak mau pisau itu. Hime mau kan memberikannya?"

"Tentu." Hinata berjalan ke arah Neji dan menyerahkan pisaunya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menggoreskan luka yang cukup dalam ke kulit lengan Neji. Neji meringis kesakitan dan sakura menjerit karena terkejut.

"Itu Hime berikan pada kakak karena aku sayang kakak. Kakak harus janji akan mengusir bahkan harus membunuh bayangan hitam itu." Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Iyah." Neji mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh adik tersayangnya. Lengan baju Neji yang tadinya berwarna biru sekarang berubah menjadi cokelat akibat noda dari darah di lengannya.

"Sekarang Hime ke kamar yah. Kakak mau membunuh bayangan hitam hime."

"Oke kak. Hinata sayang kakak deh." Hinata sekarang pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Neji. Neji mendekati Sakura dan meletakkan pisau yang diambilnya dari sang adik.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Neji setelah sampai sampai di depan Sakura.

"A..aku.. ti..tidak.. apa – apah.." jawab Sakura dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Kau sekarang tahu kan, bagaimana sisi gelap Hinata. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah ….." perkataan Neji terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Aku segera ke kamar Hinata, kau obati dulu lukamu. Biar aku yang menenangkan Hinata." Saran Neji.

"Lukaku tidak seberapa parah dibanding luka kak Neji."

"Trus kau menyuruhku mengobati luka di lenganku dan membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi menjadi mayat karena ulah adekku, begitu?"

"Bukan gitu."

"Kalau begitu ikuti perintahku setelah itu kau menyusulku." Setelah itu Neji meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura mengobati lukanya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengobati luka ringannya. Setelah itu Sakura menyusul Neji ke kamar Hinata. Saat Sakura akan masuk ke kamar Hinata, dia melihat Neji masih menenangkan Hinata. Saat Sakura memasuki kamar sahabatnya, ia melihat Neji sedang mencium Hinata. Sakura sangat terkejut dan berteriak histeris. Mendengar suara teriakan Neji menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura duduk di lantai dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Sakura! Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya!" pinta Sakura.

.

#_#

.

**^FLASH BACK MODE ON^**

**^_^ Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

Aku terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuhku. Seolah – olah aku selesai berlari 100 km. Aku ketakutan dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku mandi pada tengah malam. Setelah itu au berjalan ke kamar sebelah untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Saat itu aku melihat Sakura sedang mengingau tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sepertinya dia sedang senang sekarang. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam diriku. Setiap aku mendengar nama Naruto seolah – olah ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang ingin keluar. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, aku kembali ke kamar dan segera tidur kembali.

Tiba – tiba aku terbangun kembali. Saat itu keadaan sekitar berubah menjadi berbagai pohon yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi. Suasana di tempatku berdiri saat ini sangatlah gelap. Mungkin akibat dari pepohonan yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi sehingga sinar matahari tidak dapat masuk. Aku melihat ke arah atas berharap ada sinar matahari yang menembus pepohonan ini. Tapi, sejauh mata memandang, tak ada satu pun seberkas sinar matahari. Saat aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah depan, aku melihat seberkas cahaya dan aku segera berlari untuk keluar dari tempat ini yang seperti hutan menuju ke arah sumber cahaya. Aku terus berlari, tapi rasanya cahaya itu tak ada ujungnya. Aku yang sejak lahir mempunyai jiwa pantang menyerah, aku terus berlari sampai tiba – tiba aku sudah keluar dari kegelapan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata aku sudah menembusi cahaya tadi. Aku melihat sekeling dan sepertinya aku sekarang berdiri di sebuah halaman rumah. Aku merasa mengenali tempatku berdiri saat ini, tapi kapan?

"Hei, kamu gak ikut main?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda yang aku kenal itu sebagai Sakura saat kecil.

"Ti..tidak.." jawab gadis yang ditanya, tapi aku tak dapat mengenali wajah si gadis karena dia membelakangiku.

"Hime ikutan donk.. kan gak seru kalau gak ada hime.." bujuk seorang anak laki – laki yang juga membelakangiku.

"Hoii! Cepetan donk.. kalau hime gak mau ikutan biarkan saja." Satu anak laki – laki memaggil dari halaman dengan bola di depan mata kakinya. Aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya secara jelas karena anak laki – laki itu kembali bermain dengan bolanya sebelum aku melihat wajahnya.

"Oke. Aku ikut denganmu senpai. Hime tak mau ikut. Pangeran kita ikut tidak?" tanya Sakura kecil.

"Aku kagak ikut dah. Habisnya Hime gak ikut. Aku kan ingin jaga Hime-ku." Kata sosok yang dipanggil pangeran.

"Pa..pa..pange….."

"Sudah lah Hime, kau jangan membantah lagi." Kata anak laki – laki itu.

"Baiklah."

.

#_#

.

Kedua anak tadi yang tidak ikut bermain berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di bawah pohon Sakura. Saat itu musim semi sehingga bunga Sakura bermekaran. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Tapi, entah sejak kapan aku berada di belakang mereka, mengikuti mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

"Hime duduk sini yah." Perintah si anak laki – laki dengan lembut.

"Ba..baik.." si gadis hanya menunduk malu.

"Hime, mungkin persahabatan di antara kita pasti akan pecah karena aku." Tanpa basa basi anak laki – laki itu langsung menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" karena kaget dia menatap anak laki – laki itu. Aku yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan walaupun aku tidak dapat melihat wajah kedua anak itu.

"Dua hari algi aku akan pindah ke Amerika bersama kedua orang tuaku. Aku minta maaf. Aku belum membicarakan hal ini sama kalian bertiga dan kau yang tau lebih dulu."

"APAA! Jadi pangeran akan pergi dan meninggalkan kami? Pangeran tidak akan menjaga Hime lagi begitu?" gadis itu menangis terisak.

"Maafkan aku Hime. Tapi aku janji, suatu saat akan kembali lagi dan setelah itu kita akan menikah."

"Hiks..a..aku tak mau kehilangan Naru-kun..hiks..a..hiks..aku sayang pangeran..hiks.."

Aku yang mendengar si gadis memanggil Naru-kun sontak membuatku berjalan mendekati mereka. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Naru-kun itu. Aku benar – benar penasaran dengan sosok Naru-kun yang setiap kali menghantuiku. Bahakan saat Gaara-senpai memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naru-kun membuatku langsung teringat nama yang menghantuiku itu.

"Hime jangan menangis. Aku punya sesuatu agar Hime tidak kesepian. Hime tutup mata dulu yah."

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat sosok Naru-kun aka pangeran mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah.

"Sekarang Hime buka mata."

"Apa ini Naru-kun?"

"Buka saja." Gadis itu membuka kotak besar itu yang ternyata isinya sepasang kalung dan cincin. Gadis itu sangat terkejut.

"Buat apa ini pangeran?" tanya gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Ini adalah sepasang kalung dan cincin. Aku mau kita memakainya."

"Kita?" sang gadis bingung.

"Iya, kita. Kau dan aku akan memakainya. Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kita telah mempunyai janji dan suatu saat kita akan menikah. Kalung ini berinisial nama kita. Inisial **Naru **untukku yaitu **Naruto **dan inisial **Hina **untukmu yaitu **Hinata. **Aku ingin kau memakai kalung dan cincin dengan inisial namaku dan menyimpannya serta menjaga kalung dan cincin itu sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai hilang. Begitu juga denganku."

.

#_#

.

Saat mendengar itu, aku langsung tercekat. Naru untuk Naruto dan Hina untuk Hinata. Kata – kata itu selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Aku benar – benar bingung. Tiba – tiba kepalaku pusing dan aku pun jatuh terduduk di tanah. Aku mencoba untuk meredakan sakit kepalaku ini, tapi tiba – tiba empat bayangan hitam yang selalu menghatuiku berada tepat di hadapanku. Salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangan dan aku benar – benar ketakutan saat ini. Aku berusaha berdiri dan menjauh dari keempat bayangan itu. Aku terus berlari menjauh dari bayangan hitam itu, tapi bayangan itu selalu mengejarku. Sampai pada akhirnya aku terpojok pada jurang dan bayangan hitam itu sendiri. Bayangan yang tadi mengulurkan tangan kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Aku merasa itu adalah senyuman kematian. Bayangan itu ingin membawaku mati dan pergi ke neraka bersama mereka. Tak ada pilihan lain, baik ini nyata maupun tidak aku akan melompat dari jurang ini. Semakin dekat bayangan itu dariku, maka semakin besar keyakinanku untuk melompat.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Aku pun melompat sambil memejamkan mata.

.

#_#

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan nafas terengah – engah. Aku mencoba memikirkan apa yang telah aku alami. Aku berjalan ke dapur karena merasa haus. Tapi, saat aku hendak keluar dari kamar, aku melihat keempat bayangan hitm itu, aku melemparkan semua benda yang ada di dekatku. Aku berlari menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, aku melihat bayangan hitam tadi dan dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mengambil pisau terdekat untuk berjaga – jaga. Aku semakin berjalan mundur, tiba – tiba Sakura datang dan menatapku terkejut karena memegang pisau. Bayangan hitam itu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan aku terkejut setengah mati saat bayangan itu memasuki tubuh Sakura. Aku semakin ketakutan saat Sakura yang telah dimasuki bayangan hitam mendekatiku. Aku menyerangnya. Sampai akhirnya aku dihentikan oleh kakak tersayangku ini—Neji.

**^FLASH BACK MODE OFF^**

"Setiba di kamar, aku melihat Hime melempari semua benda di kamar ini ke arah pintu. Aku yang saat itu akan masuk hampir terkena serangan vas bunga. Aku mencoba untuk masuk, bahkan dia sudah tak melihat lagi kalau aku ini kakaknya. Iia mengira aku adalah bayangan hitam. Aku mendekatinya dan salah satu cara untuk menghentikan Hime yang seperti kerasukan setan itu adalah dengan menciumnya. Ciuman itu harus dilakukan oleh cowok dan aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku yakin kau tahu alasannya Hinata seperti itu. Aku harap kau selalu menjaga Hinata agar dia tidak marah dan kalau sampai dia marah, hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi."

"…." Sakura hanya diam merenungi nasib sahabatnya.

"Sekarang kau temani dia. Rawat dia baik – baik. Oya, kalian tidak sekolah?"

"Hanya kelas kami yang setiap hari jum'at masuk jam 10 am."

"Kalau gitu, kakak nitip Hinata pada Sakura-chan. Nanti tolong bangunin dia yah."

"Hai."

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Hanya ini yang dapat Hana sembahkan pada kalian semua. Gomen ne telat update dan hiatus terlalu lama. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Bagi reader yang mengharapkan lemon yang sabar yah. Lemon akan datang di chapter 7 hehehe..

Hana hanya minta para readers untuk

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo minna-san..

Ohayou.. konnichiwa.. konbanwa..

Ini lanjutan yang chapter 5 *pasti*

Oke.. Hana langsung mulai saja ceritanya yah .. oya, untuk masalah pairing masih sama NaruHina tapi, disini Sakura juga berperan penting dalam masalah Hinata dan untuk POV maaf membuat reader bingung.

Selamat menikmati !

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated M lebih dominan Romance

Warning : OOC, GeJe, berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan dan jalan cerita.

‰ **HAPPY READING**‰

**Chapter 6**

**^_^ Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

Aku terbangun saat sinar matahari masuk melalui ventilasi kamarku. Aku mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar. Saat kesadaranku mulai pulih aku mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tak ingat apa – apa. Entah kenapa, kepalaku pusing seperti ditusuk – tusuk oleh beribu katana. Sambil memegangi kepalaku, aku mencoba bersandar di kepala ranjang. Aku merasa haus dan aku melihat di meja samping ranjangku ada segelas air putih. Saat aku mau mengambilnya, tiba – tiba pusing di kepalaku kambuh. Dengan terpaksa aku menunggu Sakura masuk ke kamarku dan meminta tolong padanya. Aku memandang ke arah jalan melalui ventilasi kamar dan ternyata jalanan mulai sepi. Aku tersentak kaget saat pintu kamar berderit.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut." Aku melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tunggu dulu! Apa yang menempel pada pipi putihnya itu?

"Pipimu." Aku yang mulanya penasaran dan ingin bertanya kenapa dengan pipinya malah mengeluarkan nada dingin dan seolah tak khawatir.

"O..oh.. tidak apa – apa. Tadi hanya tergores pisau sedikit." Jawabnya terbata – bata. Aku melihat Sakura menyimpan sesuatu dariku.

"Hati – hati." Itu saran yang aku berikan padanya, tapi sepertinya kata – kataku tidak seperti saran melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Yah, beginilah aku. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang hemat akan kata – kata.

**^_^ End Hinata P.O.V ^_^**

"Oya, apa kau merasa baik – baik saja?" tanya Sakura hati – hati.

"Aku akan merasa baik – baik saja kalau tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Jadi kepalamu pusing yah. Begini aja, gimana kalau Hime mandi dulu setelah itu sarapan pagi sambil minum obat. Nanti aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Ide bagus." Hinata akan turun dari kasurnya saat sakit kepalanya kambuh. Sakura yang melihatnya membantu sang sahabat.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Kata Hinata setelah mencoba meredakan sakit kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Hinata tanpa memberi jawaban langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata, seragammu sudah aku siapkan. Setelah selesai semua, cepat ke ruang makan yah!" Sakura yang tak mendengar respon dari Hinata langsung keluar dari kamar. Ia yakin kalau Hinata pasti mendengarnya.

.

#_#

.

Satu jam kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan, dimana Sakura telah menunggunya. Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung duduk dan memulai acara makannya setelah mengatakan _itadakimasu. _Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang kembali dingin, tidak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. 30 menit mereka telah selesai dengan acara makannya.

"Hinata, sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjemput kita. Kau mau kan berangkat bersama?" tanya Sakura ragu – ragu.

"Jangan disini." Sakura mengerti maksut Hinata. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bertanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu sebentar lagi aku akan kabari Naruto dan kita menunggu di stasiun. Jadi kalau Naruto tidak jadi jemput, kita bisa langsung berangkat. Kau setuju?"

"Terserah." Setelah itu Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang ada di apartemennya. Sedangkan Sakura menuju ke kamarnya untuk menghubungi Naruto.

.

#_#

.

**Brakk**

Bunyi pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka tiba – tiba membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula pada buku ke arah sang pelaku. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran dengan keadaan sang pelaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pada sang pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura.

"Naruto akan berangkat sebentar lagi ke Stasiun. Tapi, aku belum siap – siap." Katanya tanpa dosa. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo. Sejak kapan sahabatnya ini menjadi seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau kan tinggal ganti seragam saja." Saran Hinata yang ternyata menambah parah keadaan.

"Aduh Hime sayang, seragamku ada di apartemenku. Dan.. dan.. tidak mungkin kan aku bisa mengambilnya karena sebenarnya aku belum mandi dan mempersiapkan mata pelajaran." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan _puppy eyes._

"Aku akan pergi, jadi tak usah memandangku seperti itu." Hinata meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia berbalik dan berkata, "Kau bersiap – siap. Aku datang kita langsung berangkat."

"oke Hime sayang. Kau memang saha—" Sakura menghentikan kata – katanya karena orang yang dia puji sudah pergi dari ruangan itu.

20 menit kemudian, Hinata sudah sampai di apartemennya dengan membawa seragam Sakura dan beberapa daftar mata pelajan hari ini. Sakura segera menyambut Hinata dengan senyuman termanisnya. Hinata segera memerikan seragam Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera ganti pakaian. Tak butuh beberapa lama, mereka telah siap untuk berangkat menuju ke stasiun. Walaupun Hinata mempunyai mobil, dia tak pernah memawanya kecuali dalam hal yang mendadak. Sesampainya di stasiun, Naruto telah menunggu mereka. Tanpa banyak percakapan, mereka langsung menuju ke sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Sakura yang duduk di samping Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami sebelum berangkat sekolah. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam tanpa kata dan mengutak – atik laptopnya. Tiba – tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau tabrak? Atau kau menembrak sesuatu?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Hime, maaf yah. Gimana kalau Hinata-chan turun disini saja. Aku mau ngajak Sakura keluar sebentar. Ada sesua—"

"Aku tau." Potong Hinata dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tapi Hi—"

"Aku pergi duluan Saku."

"Naruto. Kau jahat sekali padanya. Bukankah masih ada waktu nanti sepulang sekolah untuk pergi beramaku?" Sakura sewot.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa. Tapi, memang tidak bisa untuk nanti. Kemarin tou-chan mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus menjemput kaa-chan dan langsung ikut mereka ke rumah teman sekaligus rekan kerja."

"Begitu yah. Ya sudah. Bel sekolah akan berbunyi sekitar satu jam lagi. Kita akan kemana?" tanya sakura akhirnya.

"Kita akan mengenang masa lalu." Jawab Naruto penuh misterius.

"Terserah." Akhirnya Sakura pasrah. Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka tiba di sebuah danau dengan bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan. Sekarang adalah musim semi. Musim yang sangat disukai oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ijinkan saya untuk melakuakn anda sebagai tuan putri." Katanya bak seorang pangeran.

"Naruto." Sakura tersipu malu dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Sakura, aku dulu pernah mengajakmu kesini dan mengatakan sesuatu." Tanpa basa – basi Naruto langsung mengatakan tujuannya setelah mereka tiba di pinggir danau.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura heran. Dia tak pernah pergi ke tempat seromantis ini. Ini kali pertamanya baginya.

"Ia. Mungkin kau sudah lupa. Itu tak masalah. Aku akan menginatkanmu kembali." Alis Sakura berkerut. "Saat itu malam natal. Aku tak tahu pasti kamu memakai baju apa. Yang aku tahu kau memakai syal berwarna ungu. Aku membawamu kesini. Reaksimu saat itu begitu takjub. Saat itu ada dua kejadian yang tak pernah aku lupakan."

"…." Hening sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" merasa penasaran, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kejadian pertama adalah aku melamarmu disini dan mengatakan janji. Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Naruto berharap Sakura mengingatnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku lupa." Sesal Sakura.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku pernah mengatakan kalau suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menjadikanmu pasangan seumur hidupku dan kau menerimanya dengan muka yang memerah. Aku juga memberikanmu sebuah kalung dan cincin dengan inisial nama kita. Setelah itu aku menciummu dan yang ternyata itu adalah ciuman pertama kita. Apakah kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Mungkin aku masih menyimpannya, tapi aku tak tahu ada dimana. Nanti aku akan cari. Oya, bel sekolah akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang."

"Tentu." Setelah itu mereka pergi ke sekolah.

.

#_#

.

***Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto***

Dengan perasaan kesal Hinat berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolah. Jarak tempat dia berdiri dengan sekolah tinggal 2 meter lagi. Dia merasa kecewa karena harus mem_pause _game yang belum dia selesaikan misinya. Tiba – tiba sebuah sepeda motor dari belakangnya berhenti di depan Hinata. Sang pengemudi membuka helm dan ternyata ia adalah Gaara.

"Ohayou." Salam Gaara.

"Ohayou." Walaupun Hinata hemat akan kata – kata, tapi dia diajarkan untuk menjawab salam. Itu adalah sopan santun bagi keluarganya.

"Hinata mau bersamaku?" tanya Gaara langsung.

"Sudah dekat."

"Tapi kan tidak ada salahnya kalau ku antar."

"Pengen jalan kaki." Gaara tak bisa memaksa kehendak Hinata, maka ia kembali melajukan sepeda motornya setelah mengucapkan _jaa_.

.

#_#

.

Sakura dan Naruto tiba di sekolah tepat saat bel berbunyi. Mereka memarkir mobil dan segera menuju ke kelas. Saat itu ternyata kakashi telah tiba di kelas saat NaruSaku masuk. Kakasi memanggil mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikannya kemarin. Setelah itu kakashi menjelaskan materi sekitar 30 menit setelahnya jam , kelas tetap sepi tidak seperti biasanya ramai, karena apa?

"Kakashi-sensei benar – benar keterlaluan. Aku kira dia akan berbaik hati pada kita."Keluh Karin.

"Itu menurutku sudah cukup baik, Kakashi-sensei memberikan kita tugas 50 soal untuk 2 orang kan?" kata wakil ketua kelas.

"Iya menurutmu baik karena ada Shikamaru yang akan mengerjakannya dengan otaknya yang encer itu. Sedangkan Juugo apa yang dia bisa? hah―" Karin terus saja mengoceh.

Dua bangku dari pojok belakang terlihat Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Memang mereka mempunyai keahlian di bidang masing – masing. Sakura mahir dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris dan ilmu medis. Sedangkan Sasuke pintar dalam bidang peljaran olahraga dan matematika. Naruto pintar dalam bidang menghitung baik itu fisika, kimia, matematika maupun ekonomi juga dalam bidang olahraga. Naruto juga mahir dalam menghafal. Kalau Hinata sang tokoh utama kita pintar dalam semua bidang, baik menghafal maupul menghitung. Tapi, meskipun begitu ia sangat lemah akan pelajaran olahraga.

Bagi Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke mengerjakan ke-25 soal sangat mudah. Akan tetapi, bagi Sakura sama saja dengan berada di neraka. Tapi, Sasuke dengan baik hatinya membantu Sakura untuk mengerjakannya. Akhirnya tugas dari Kakashi-sensei dalam 15 menit telah diselesaikan oleh mereka berempat.

"Aku lapar. Sakura-chan ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Kalian juga ikut yah. Apalagi Hime yang belum sarapan siang. Ayo!" ajak Sakura. Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas menuju kantin.

.

#_#

.

Mereka berempat tiba di kantin. Saat ini keadaan kantin begitu sepi karena siswa-siswi yang lain masih kegiatan belajar – mengajar.

"Aku pesan ramen."Pesan Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hn. Kalian cocok sekali sampai – sampai selera makan kalian sama."Komentar Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pesan tempura dengan jus jeruk."Sakura ikut memesan.

"Aku nasi goreng plus tomat yang banyak dengan jus tomat."Giliran Sasuke memesan. Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto mengikuti alur suasana Hinata yang pendiam. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan telah tiba dan mereka langsung makan setelah mengucapkan _itadakimasu._Mereka makan tanpa ada suara seperti yang mereka lakukan di rumah saat berkumpul dengan keluarga besar.

"Saku-chan, kenapa tidak dimakan makanannya? Enak loh !" ujar Naruto yang melihat Sakura hanyamengaduk – aduk jus jeruknya.

"Aah.. i..iya.." ujar Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

**^_^ Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

"_Hn. Kalian cocok sekali sampai – sampai selera makan kalian sama."Komentar Sasuke._

"_Tidak apa – apa. Aku pernah mengatakan kalau suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menjadikanmu pasangan seumur hidupku dan kau menerimanya dengan muka yang memerah. Aku juga memberikanmu sebuah kalung dan cincin dengan inisial nama kita. Setelah itu aku menciummu dan yang ternyata itu adalah ciuman pertama kita. Apakah kau masih menyimpannya?"_

Apa yang Naruto maksut itu adalah Hinata? Apakah Naruto yang ini sama dengan Naruto yang pernah diceritakan Hinata? Lalu, kenapa naruto tidak ingat?

**^_^ End Sakura P.O.V ^_^**

**^FLASH BACK MODE ON^**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berlarian menuju sahabatnya yang sedang duduk santai di teras rumah. Gadis sepertinya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Saku-chaaaannn…" teriak gadis berambut indigo itu dari kejauhan.

"Ada Hime?" jawab Sakura saat gadis berambut indigo itu sampai di dekatnya.

"A..aku akan nikah sama Naru-kun. Lihat! Lihat! Coba lihat! Ini tanda bahwa dia akan menikah sama aku. Lihat nama ini! NaruHina. Itu nama buat kita. Aku cinta Naru-kun."Ujar gadis itu menggebu – gebu.

"Hinata. Kita masih kecil. Apalagi besok Naruto sudah harus pergi ke Amerika. Dia tidak akan tinggal disini lagi."Ujar Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hinata akan menunggu Naru-kun sampai kapanpun dan akan selalu menjaga kalung dan cincin ini. Naru-kun juga berjanji akan menjaga kalung dan cincinnya juga. Aku pokoknya tetap akan menunggu Naru-kun."

"Ya sudah. Nanti aku bantu temani Hime yah biar tidak kesepian. Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi ke depannya Hinata akan seceria ini. Oke .." Sakura memajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji."Hinata menyambut jari kelingking Sakura dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga membentuk tanda janji sambil tersenyum.

**^FLASH BACK MODE OFF^**

"Ra...Sakura... kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A..ah.. aku tidak apa – apa." Jawab Sakura sambil celingak – celinguk menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Hinata tidak ada di hadapannya. "Naruto dan Hinata kemana?" akhirnya Sakura menyerah pada rasa penasarannya.

"Oh.. mereka pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurusi surat izin kita nanti." Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke yang menyadari reaksi Sakura segera melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada malas. "Kau itu sebenarnya pikun atau apa sih. Bukannya nanti sepulang dari sekolah kita akan pergi ke New York dan untuk itu mereka berdua membuat surat izin."

"Emang perlu, setahuku itu tidak penting bagi kalian yang beruang."

"Kau itu kepala komite kedisiplinan tidak sih. Memang itu tidak penting bagi kami yang beruang tapi, bagi komite kedisiplinan itu sangat penting untuk berjaga – jaga." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Memang apa yang kamu jelaskan ada di peraturan kedisiplinan siswa. Tapi, selama ini peraturan tersebut tidak dijelaskan karena Tsunade-sama bilang itu tidak diperlukan lagi." Suasana hening sejenak.

"Kalau gini ceritanya aku tambah kagum padamu." Tanpa disangka Sakura menyuarakan suara hatinya dengan keras.

"Kagum akan menjadi cinta." Komentar Sasuke.

"Apaan sih. Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Aku sudah memiliki Naruto." Protes Sakura yang wajahnya sudah bak kepiting rebus karena ketahuan kalau dia mengagumi Sasuke diam – diam.

"Kau bisa berbohong tapi wajahmu yang seperti tomat kesukaanku tidak dapat mengelaknya."

"Terserah kau saja pantat ayam." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Panggilan macam apa itu. Terserah kau mau panggil aku apa, toh nanti akan ku buat kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–kun._" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya yang membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Terserah. Setidaknya kau beritahu mereka kalau kita menunggu di perpustakaan."

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku akan melakukannya."

.

#_#

.

Setelah mengirim email ke Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura segera beranjak dari bangku makannya. Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Selama perjalanan mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sakura sudah memberondong Sasuke dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang New York. Sasuke hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Dalam hatinya Sasuke berharap segera tiba di perpustakaan dan tidur dengan nyenyak disana sampai Naruto dan Hinata tiba.

Beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya tiba di perpustakaan yang saat itu bagian anak kelas XI IPS 2.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Sakura.

"Ohayou senpai. Selamat datang dan silakan pilih buku yang senpai sukai." Ujar salah satu penjaga perpustakaan.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sakura sudah berjalan ke arah rak yang berisi penuh buku. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah tak berada di sisinya. Ia terlalu asyik mencari buku untuk dibacanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Sakura menemukan buku yang berjudul _Ginko._ Buku itu berjenis novel. Sakura sangat hobi membaca novel. Buku tersebut menceritakan seorang gadis yang tinggal di pedesaan dan mengidap penyakit kelamin dan harus diperiksa oleh dokter laki – laki karena pada saat itu tidak ada dokter perempuan. Sampai suatu saat dia mempunyai cita – cita untuk menjadi dokter. Membaca sekilas ringkasan ceritanya sudah membuat Sakura tertarik. Maka dari itu dia segera menuju ke konter tempat dua penjaga perpustakaan yang ternyata adek kelas, dia menobatkan bahwa buku itu akan Sakura berjalan menuju ruang baca yang saat itu sedang sepi karena masih belum jam istirahat. Sakura mengambil tempat paling belakang pojok kanan agar konsentrasi membacanya tidak terganggu.

Tak berapa lama membaca, tiba – tiba tangan Sakura ditarik ke bawah sehingga dia jatuh ke lantai yang untungnya ada di lantai. Sakura memejamkan matanya takut sesuatu terjadi pada jidat lebarnya. Tapi, alhasil dia tak merasakan apapun. Sakit pun tidak dia rasakan. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Sakura sangat terkejut karena tangan yang menariknya tadi adalah milik Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dan sekarang memeluknya sangat erat. Wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya karena tiba – tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura memberontak, tapi Sasuke yang dalam tidurnya mempererat pelukannya seolah Sakura adalah bantal guling. Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah. Bahkan ia mulai membalas ciumannya. Saat itu juga, Sasuke membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Sakura yang memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman diantara mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura membuka matanya dan dengan refleks melepaskan tautan ciuman diantara mereka.

"Kau menikmatinya Saku-chan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"Ti..ti..tidak.." jawab Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku menikmatinya. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Walaupun aku tahu kamu milik Naruto, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya kalau aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke yang kembali mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura kembali memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi, di dalam hati Sakura yang paling dalam ia menginginkan Sasuke ada di sampingnya selamanya.

"Aishiteru Saku-chan."

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura disela – sela ciumannya. Sasuke seketika menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tersenyum bahagia. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah ciuman mereka yang begitu panas. Tangan Sasuke sekarang mulai berani menjamah lekuk tubuh Sakura. Sasuke meremas kedua payudara, tapi tak lama kemudian menghentikan semua itu karena mendengar langkah seseorang menuju tempat mereka.

**Naruto dan Hinata di ruang kepala sekolah**

"Baik Tsunade-sama. Kami akan kembali setelah tiga hari ke depan. Jadi, terima kasih banyak atas izinnya. Kami permisi dulu kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto.

Setelah mendapat surat izin dari sang kepala sekolah, Naruto keluar dari ruangnya diikuti Hinata. Mereka kemudian membuka HP dan mendapat e-mail dari Sakura. Setelah membacanya Naruto dan Hinata segera menuju ke perpustakaan. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam sibuk dengan pemikiran masing – masing.

"mmm.. Hime.. kamu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya belum?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyiaan.

"Hn."

"Nanti kita langsung berangkat apa…." Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh bunyi dering HP Hinata. Hinata segera menekan tombol hijau yang ada di HPnya yang ternyata sang kakaklah penelponnya.

"Moshi – moshi." Sapa Hinata.

"Aahh.. Hime yah. Begini, nanti kakak gak ada acara jadi bagaima―"

"Intinya?"

"Huu.. kamu selalu cuek kalau di luar lingkungan keluarga. Coba kalau―"

"Mau aku matikan?" potong Hinata lagi.

"Oke..oke.. begini. Nanti kakak yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke bandara. Mobil yang Naruto dan Sasuke bawa biar pegawai kakak yang mengurusnya nanti. Bagaimana?" tanya Neji. Hinata menoleh ke Naruto dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Naruto. Walaupun tidak berbunyi, tapi suara HP Hinata sangatlah keras sehingga Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Baik. Kami tunggu di pagar sekolah nanti." Setelah menjawab itu, Hinata mematikan ponselnya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan menyusul kedua temannya. Sesampainya di perpustakaan.

"Apa kalian melihat Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Ooh. Tadi Sakura-senpai pinjam buku dan pergi ke ruang baca." Jawab si cewek.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo Hinata!" ajaknya pada Hinata. Hinata berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Beberapa langkah mereka telah sampai di ruang baca yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dari meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Mereka ada dimana sih sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto. Naruto melirik ke arah lengan bajunya yang mulai tadi terasa ditarik – tarik. Ternyata yang menarik lengan bajunya adalah Hime. Hinata menunjuk sesuatu dan Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk Hinata dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tiba – tiba Sakura muncul dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"E..eh! kalian udah kembali yah. Gimana?" ujar Sakura yang sedikit terbata – bata.

"Ooh. Kami sudah mendapat izin. Tinggal kita―" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat melihat Sasuke baru bangun dari tempat tadi Sakura muncul.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto penuh kecurigaan.

"A..a..ano.. i..itu.." Sakura yang tak menemukan jawaban melirik ke arah Sasuke berharap dia membantunya.

"Tadi aku tidur dan Sakura duduk di atas kursi ini sambil membaca. Tiba – tiba, dengan bodohnya dia terjatuh. Kau tenang saja, **milikmu** tidak ada yang lecet kok." Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata milikmu. _"Tapi aku telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya." _Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kak Neji akan mengantarkan kita nanti." Beri tahu Hinata.

"Baik. Kita tinggal menunggu waktunya tiba." Ujar Sakura semangat, mencoba mereda ketegangan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

#_#

.

Mereka kembali ke kelas mengambil tas kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta izin pada sang ketua kelas yang sedang tidur di pangkuan sang calon istri―temari. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menuju ke rumah masing – masing untuk mengambil barang – barang penting yang akan diambilnya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata pergi ke apartemen Hinata untuk mengambil barang – barang. Satu jam kemudian, mereka telah tiba di gerbang sekolah. Dimana saat itu Neji telah menunggu mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali. Ngomong – ngomong mobil kalian dimana?" tanya Neji.

"Gomen Neji-nii sebenarnya tadi aku sama Sasuke pulang dulu dan untuk kesininya kami naik kereta." Jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita berangkat. Pesawat sudah siap." Kemudian mereka semua menaiki mobil Neji dengan Neji sebagai supir. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja tak ada yang berani memecah kesunyiaan. Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka tiba di bandara. Mereka pergi ke New York dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Naruto. Mereka langsung menuju ke arah dimana pesawat akan lepas landas.

"Naruto tunggu!" seru Neji.

"Ada apa Neji-nii?"

"Tolong jaga Hinata." Pintanya dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Ada yang mau request lemon di chapter depan? Kalau ada silakan tinggalkan review. Buat readers yang udah RnR arigatou *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Buat yang sudah ngeflame authors ucapkan arigatou, dengan flame anda, author bisa tahu kekurangan dalam fic ini. Sampai jumpa chapter 7 yang penuh dengan lemon. *senyum mesum*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo minna-san..

Ohayou.. konnichiwa.. konbanwa..

Maaf, yang dulu itu Hana salah mengupdate *pundung*. Hana langsung mengupdate tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Ini Hana sudah update yang benar kok. Jadi minna, gomenasai *nunduk*. Di fic ini akan banyak sekali lemon baik yang soft maupun hard lemon. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Kita mulai saja dah !

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated M lebih dominan Romance

Warning : OOC, GeJe, berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya mulai keluar dari chapter ini. Jadi, bagi yang tidak terlalu suka dengan lemon, don't read. Oke minna-san.

‰ **HAPPY READING**‰

**Chapter 7**

Mereka berempat telah memasuki pesawat dan mengambil tempat duduk. Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersama di ruangan pertama. Sasuke berada di ruang pertama bangku paling akhir. Sedangkan Hinata memilih duduk terpisah di ruangan ketiga. Ruang pesawat itu sangat luas. Terdiri dari empat ruangan. Ruangan pertama sampai ketiga merupakan ruangan untuk penumpang. Masing – masing ruangan terdapat kamar mandi, ruang makan, dan kamar tidur. Ruangan keempat adalah ruangan untuk rapat. Karena ruangan itu berisi beberapa berkas dan meja bundar dengan kursi disekelilingnya. Juga tak lupa beberapa buku tertata dengan baik dan rapi di rak buku yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri ruangan. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang rapat tersebut. Hinata tanpa permisi segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kesan pertama yang Hinata berikan terhadap ruangan tersebut adalah rapi dan bersih. Hinata berjalan menuju ke rak buku. Mencoba mengambil beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik. Tapi, tiba – tiba kegiatannya terhenti saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara deheman seorang pemuda. Hinata menoleh ke arah asal suara. Hal yang pertama ditunjukkannya bukan merasa bersalah melainkan tatapan benci.

.

#_#

.

"Apa yang putri Hyuuga lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Hanya ingin melihat koleksi buku **Tuan Namikaze**." Hinata menjawab dengan sinis.

"Hmm.. ternyata putri Hyuuga kita ini tidak mempunyai sopan santun sama sekali." Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih tetap berdiri di samping rak buku. "Kau tau, ini adalah ruang pribadiku. Siapa pun yang memasukinya tanpa ijin dariku akan mendapatkan hukuman." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah berada di dekat Hinata. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Naruto semakin membuat jarak diantara mereka menyempit dan Hinata pun melangkah mundur ke belakang. Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata menekan sebuah tombol tersembunyi dan membuat sebuah tembok terbuka.

"Kau benar – benar tak punya sopan santun. Tadi kau sudah masuk ke ruang pribadiku sekarang kau mengajakku untuk masuk ke kamar berdua. Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu hime?" tanya Naruto sambil merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Naruto memojokkan Hinata.

"Ka..kamar.. kau bilang ini kamar?"

"Tentu. Ini adalah kamar pribadiku. Dan orang satu – satunya yang memasuki kamar ini hanya dirimu." Sekarang Hinata terhimpit diantara Naruto dan tembok di belakangnya.

"Ja..jangan..jangan mendekat. Kalau kau berani mendekat, aku akan berteriak." Ancam Hinata.

"Silakan saja. Apa kau tahu untuk apa dipasang karpet di dinding itu?" Hinata memandangi dinding kamar yang ditutupi karpet itu. Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"Ya. Ku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya. Itu untuk meredam suaramu jika berteriak **honey**." Kata Naruto memberi penekanan pada kata honey sambil membelai wajah Hinata begitu lembut. Hinata berjalan mundur tanpa diketahuinya bahwa dibelakangnya terdapat ranjang.

"Hentikan! Aku gak sudi disen―KYAAA" Hinata jatuh terbaring di atas ranjang milik Naruto. Hinata kembali berdiri, tapi Naruto segera menindih Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata kemungkinan besar tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Kau benar – benar kucing peliharaanku yang nakal." Naruto berbisik di telinga kanan Hinata yang membuat Hinata merinding. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin menggoda Hinata, tapi dia mulai terangsang.

"Eemmhh~a..aku bukan kucing peliharaanmu baka. A..a..AAKKHH~ AAKH~ hentikanhh bakhhkaah~" Naruto mulai menjilat leher Hinata. Mulai dari menjilat, menghisap, menciuminya bahkan menggigitnya. Kissmark mulai bermunculan di leher Hinata.

"Kau benar – benar kucing peliharaanku yang paling liar. Kau tau, suaramu itu membuat seluruh syaraf di seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Keluarkan lebih keras lagi suara indahmu itu." Naruto melihat hasil kissmarknya kemudian kembali menambahkan lebih banyak lagi kissmark di leher jenjang Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto berusaha keras menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah. Naruto yang kesal karena Hinata tidak mengeluarkan desahannya mulai mengelus paha mulus Hinata. Hinata yang saat itu memakai rok mini sepanjang 17 cm dari pinggang membuat jalannya tangan Naruto lancar.

"Kau ternyata benar – benar nakal. Lihatlah Hime, bibirmu jadi merah begitu karena kau gigiti terus. Aku benar – benar ingin memakanmu kali ini." Naruto mengelus – ngelus paha Hinata membuat sang empu menahan setengah mati desahannya. Tangan Naruto hampir menyentuh bagian terintim milik Hinata, tiba – tiba…

**Drrrtt..drttt…drrttt..**

HP yang berada di saku celana Naruto bergetar. Naruto mendecih dan langsung mengangkat telponnya. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba merapikan kembali bajunya yang sempat berantakan tadi. Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dan itu memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk keluar juga dari kamar laknat itu. Hinata kembali ke ruangannya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

.

#_#

.

"Ada apa Saku-hime?" tanya Naruto saat mengetahui sang penelpon adalah kekasihnya.

"Maaf ganggu Naruto. Aku hanya minta ijin untuk pindah tempat sama Sasuke-kun. Apa kamu—"

"Terserah sudah hime. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa laporanku dulu. Aku titip kamu ke teme yah. Nanti kalau dia macam – macam hime bilang aja ke aku. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya dulu. Bye Saku-hime. Sampaikan perkataan maafku pada teme dan Hinata yah." Potong Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto. Ganbatte!"

**pip~** bunyi berakhirnya panggilan Naruto dan Sakura. Segera setelah itu Naruto menuju ke ruang kerja pribadinya untuk menyelesaikan laporannya. Naruto baru teringat saat dia membaca e-mail yang masuk dari sekretarisnya sebelum kekasihnya menelpon dan mengganggu acaranya dengan Hinata. Ia hampir lupa bahwa tujuan utamanya ke ruangan ini adalah untuk menyelesaikan laporannya yang menggunung.

.

#_#

.

**^_^ HinataP.O.V ^_^**

Apa – apaan tuh anak. Tak kusangka seorang anak dari Namikaze Minato sekaligus pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp memiliki otak mesum tingkat akut. Arrgghh benar – benar tuh anak bikin aku gila. Jangan – jangan dia menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya karena—. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, kalau bicara kenyataan mungkin saja dia ingin mengambil keperawanan Sakura. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya aku harus menyadarkan Sakura tentang otak mesum yang dimiliki si kepala jeruk itu. Aku harus pergi ke tempat Sakura sekarang juga dan membicarakan ini dari hati ke hati. *ciieelahh*

**^_^ End HinataP.O.V ^_^**

Hinata berjalan ke arah ruangan Sakura. Sedangkan di ruangan Sakura.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" ujar Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ooh. Aku hanya rindu pada kekasihku. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

"Kekasihmu itu bukan aku melainkan dobe. Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau jahat sekali sama aku. Bukannya tadi waktu di perpustakaan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksutmu? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menduakan dobe. Aku memamng mencintaimu Sakura, tapi tidak berarti aku menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan sahabatku dobe."

"Aku akan memutuskan Naruto tapi—" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi apa? Kau itu suka sekali sih buat aku penasaran." Ketus Sasuke.

"Sasuke-koi jangan marah. Aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ngantuk. Aku boleh kan duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku. Kalau kau mau tidur di sampingku silakan saja. Tapi, aku tidak jamin kau akan tidur nyenyak." Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Mengerti akan kebingungan jalan pikiran Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tentunya kau masih ingat kan dengan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Kalau kau meggodaku aku akan—" perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir sang kekasih barunya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan memberikannya padamu." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan ciumannya.

"Walaupun aku meminta semua hal yang pertama bagimu juga melarangmu untuk tidak menyentuh laki – laki lain selain aku?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan Naruto. Aku tidak mau dia salah paham. Aku menyayangi Naruto sebagai adikku sendiri, maka dari itu aku akan membuat Naruto bahagia dengan menemukan belahan jiwa lainnya. Aku ingin Naruto mengingat semuanya kembali dan—" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa maksutmu membuat Naruto ingat kembali. Apa kamu kira dia Amnesia?"

"Iya. Sebagian dari dirinya telah hilang. Jadi Sasuke-koi, bantu aku membuat Naruto ingat kembali." Kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, bagaimana—" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh ciuman sekilas Sasuke.

"Kau janji akan menceritakan semuanya bukan? Kalau gitu mari kita lanjutkan hal yang tertunda tadi honey." Sasuke kebali mencium Sakura. Awalnya yang memang berasal dari nafsu, sekarang nafsu itu membakar tubuh keduanya. Sakura yang mulanya berdiri di samping Sasuke, sekarang berganti posisi menjadu duduk di pangkuan sang pacar. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasuke sehingga membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin tidak ada. Sasuke semakin dalam mencium Sakura dan mendapatkan respon dari sang pacar. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Sakura untuk dapat memasuki daerah mulut sang kekasih dan berada dengan organ tak bertulang milik sang kekasih. Mereka saling beradu kelincahan dalam permainan lidah. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga tenaga seorang cowok lebih besar daripada seorang cewek. Sakura meminta dihentikan ciuman itu dengan menggigit lidah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti menghentikan ciuman itu dan Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Rasa cherry. Sama seperti namanya manis. Sakura jika memang kau mau membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku, lakukanlah dan jangan ditahan." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura yang masih mengambil udara hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura membuat sang pemilik bibir membulatkan matanya tapi tak menolak. Sakura bahkan kembali membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang mulanya diam sekarang mulai membelai setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura. Mulai dari perut ratanya sampai menuju ke kedua bukit kembar milik Sakura. Sasuke meremasnya dengan cukup keras membuat sang empu mengerang tertahan karena ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

"Lakukanlah Sakura!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura menempatkan diri agar dapat duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Sasuke. Dia juga memposisikan batang kemaluan Sasuke tepat berada di lorong miliknya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sakura mulai menggesek – gesekkan penis Sasuke dengan vaginanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih meremas kedua payudara Sasuke. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam baju Sakura dan membuka kaitan branya lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

"aaahhh~hmm~sasshhh~sasshuukeehhh~" erangan Sakura tertahan oleh ciuman Sasuke.

"AAKHHH" pekikan terdengar, membuat kedua orang yang sedang dibakar nafsu itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat sang pelaku.

"Ka..ka..kamuu…" betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat orang yang telah mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Go..gomen..a..aku tidak sengaja Saku-chan." Ujar sang pelaku.

"Aku yang minta maaf Hinata karena telah membuat janji kita ternoda. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkannya Hinata, tapi—"

"heh! Maksutmu apa Saku-chan? Aku justru bersyukur ka—" perkataan sang pelaku yang ternyata sahabatnya sendiri terpotong oleh suatu tindakan dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Setidaknya pakai dulu bramu. Kau itu sekarang berbicara dengan seorang putri Hyuuga. Jadi, bersikap lebih sopan sedikit. Jangan membuat kecewa klan Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bra milik Sakura. Wajah kedua gadis di hadapannya yang memerah tak dihiraukannya.

"Kauu! Awas saja nanti!" ancam Sakura karena dipermalukan dihadapan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau tidur. Kalaupun nanti kamu mau membalas dendam, toh nanti kamu yang akan memohon untuk dipercepat temponya dan memasukimu lebih dalam." Ujar Sasuke acuh sambil berjalan ke arah kamar. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban sang kekasih seketika wajahnya semakin merah dan perempatan di dahinya muncul menandakan bahwa dia menahan amarah. Sedangkan sang putri kita sudah tahu kan yang terjadi, yup blushing.

"PAAAANNNTAT AYAAAAMM MEEESUUUUMMM" teriak Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di kamarnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Hinata yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Hinata tersenyum juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hee! Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena putri Hyuuga yang seorang pendiam dan dingin sekarang bisa tersenyum. Siapakah orang yang membuat tuan putri ini berubah? Apakah si playboy itu?" ujar Sakura menggodanya.

"Jangan sok tahu. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah tertarik padanya." Jawab Hinata ketus.

"Hohohoho jangan bilang gitu. Kata mulut dengan hati itu beda apalagi saat Kami-sama sudah menentukan takdirnya." Sakura masih saja menggoda Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Mau tidur. Maaf sudah menggangu waktumu **dengannya**." Ucap Hinata memberi penekanan diakhir pembicaraannya.

"Hei! Jangan dingin seperti itu. Aku—"

"Setidaknya masalahmu dengan Naruto segera diselesaikan. Setelah itu baru aku merestui bersama Sasuke-kun."

"Bahkan kau menyebut Naruto dengan namanya. Tidak seperti biasanya." Sakura kembali menggoda Hinata.

"Terserah." Setelah itu Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah berubah Hina-chan." Senyum Sakura terkembang. Lalu ia pergi menuju ruangannya sendiri setelah menerima sms dari Naruto untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Naruto dan Sakura satu kamar tapi beda ranjang. Naruto sangat menghargai perempuan. Bukan hanya karena hal itu, tapi kerana dia juga menyayangi ibunya.

.

#_#

.

Naruto meletakkan lembar kerjanya begitu saja. Dia sudah selesai menyelesaikan semua laporan, sekarang yang dia pikirkan hanya ingin bersama Sakura. Maka dari itu, beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengirimi Sakura pesan untuk kembali ke ruangan semula.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura yang melihat Naruto memasuki ruangannya langsung bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu padamu."

"Kau ini. Aku sekarang harus ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Ujar Sakura.

"Tugas? Setahuku tidak ada tugas."

"Eh..emm..i..itu.. tugas kelompok tambahanku sama Sasuke-kun." Dusta Sakura.

"Kalau ya sudah kamu sekarang kerjakan tugasnya sampai selesai. Sekitar sejam lagi kita nyampek. Sebelum tiba di villaku, kita akan menginap dulu di hotel. Tolong sampaikan hal ini pada Sasuke dan aku akan menyampaikannya pada Hinata."

"Wakatta. Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu. Oya Naruto, sebaiknya kamu temani Hinata saja. Bukannya kamu disuruh menjaganya?"

"Tapi—" ujar Naruto ragu.

"Gak papa kok. Aku sebagai sahabatnya juga menitipkan Hinata." Sakura menatap wajah Naruto dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan cemburu. Aku percaya padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menitipkan Saku-chan pada teme, walaupun aku cemburu."

"Naruto, kamu percaya kan padaku?" Sakura mendekatkan ke arah Naruto dan membelai kedua pipinya untuk meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah. Nanti setelah kita sampai di hotel, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke teme."

"Arigatou Naruto. Arigatou sudah percaya padaku."

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Maaf sudah membuat para readers lama menunggu. Ini lemonnya sudah keluar, tapi masih belum hard. Bagi yang review, terima kaih sudah memberikan kritik dan flamenya. Hana sayang kalian semua *peluk readers satu*

Buat readers yang bingung dengan sikap Naruto terhadap Hinata dan Sakura nanti hana akan jelaskan kok. Silakan ikuti chapter selanjutnya.

See you ^_^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo minna-san..

Ohayou.. konnichiwa.. konbanwa..

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Padahal Hana sudah berusaha tidak telat update. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang waktu yang menentukan. *sok bijak*. Buat semua readers terima kasih sudah memberikan kritik, saran, flame dan dukungan. Itu semua membuat Hana semakin semangat melanjutkan ini fic. Ini Hana persembahkan chapter 8 yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Semoga suka.

Selamat menikmati !

**Angga-san : silakan kalau mau di share di FB tidak masalah. Hana sangat berterima kasih. Alangkah baiknya kalau Angga-san log in biar Hana bisa PM Angga-san.**

**yang mau kritik, saran, dan flame Hana lewat FB silakan add Islahur Jannah .. itu FB Hana ..**

Buat readers yang gak log in dan gak sempat Hana bales reviewnya, Hana minta maaf. Hana hanya tidak suka cuap – cuap di cerita. Hana tipe orang yang langsung ke cerita. Sekali lagi makasih yah minna-san. *peluk reders satu persatu*

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated M lebih dominan Romance

Warning : OOC, GeJe, berantakan, typo dimana – mana, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan dan jalan cerita.

‰ **HAPPY READING**‰

**Chapter 8**

Sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka berempat telah tiba di New York. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke hotel. Semenjak tiba di New York Naruto selalu bersama dengan Hinata sedangkan Sakura sudah pasti dengan Sasuke. Lima belas menit kemudian mereka tiba di hotel. Naruto menuju ke meja resepsionis dan segera membooking dua buah kamar. Satu kamar untuk para cewek dan sisanya untuk dia dan Sasuke tempati. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 pm. Mereka berempat segera menuju ke kamar masing – masing. Mereka berempat segera membersihkan badan yang berkeringat karena perjalanan jauh. Setelah segar mereka berempat menuju ke restoran untuk makan malam. Saat makan malam mereka hanya bicara ala sekadarnya. Sedangkan Sakura yang brlum prgi pergi ke New York banyak bertanya ini dan itu. Dengan sabarnya Naruto menjawab itu semua.

"Naruto, makanan yang enak disini apa saja?"

"Semuanya enak kok. Itu hanya tergantung selera makanmu."

"hmm begitu yah. Kalau pemandangan yang indah dimana tempatnya?"

"Semuanya bagus kok. Tapi, yang paling bagus si LA."

"Apa itu LA?"

"Dasar bodoh." Umpat Sasuke.

"Biarin. Apa masalah buatmu?" Sakura kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke sang kekasih gelapnya.

"Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu jangan harap nanti akan kita bermain."

"Sudah lah teme." Lerai Naruto. Naruto kembali melanjutkan "Saku-chan LA itu adalah Los Angeles. Nanti jika kamu belum puas, kamu tanya aja ke Hinata. Dia pasti bantu. Sekarang aku au bicara kepada kalian semua. Nanti jam 7 am kita sudah meninggalkan hotel, untuk itu kalian para gadis kalau bisa hanya menggunakan fasilitas hotel. Saya sudah memesan dua kamar dengan fasilitas yang ekstra. Jadi, saat pemberangkatan kita ke villaku tinggal berangkat tepat waktu. Aku tidak mau Saku-chan akan kecewa dengan _walking _pertamanya ke luar negeri."

"Dasar." Respon Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Hm." Itu kata yang pertama bagi Hinata saat tiba di hotel.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita istirahat biar nanti bisa bangun. Oya Hinata, tolong jaga Saku-chan yah."

"Hn"

.

#_#

.

Setelah diskusi singkat itu, mereka semua menuju ke kamar masing – masing. Sebelum berpisah, Sasuke memberikan secarik kertas kepada Sakura tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Apa ini?" bisik Sakura.

"Jangan dibuka sebelum tiba di kamar. Jika melanggar, kau akan ku hukum." Ancam Sasuke.

"Ya. Sekarang aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Jangan sampai telat."

"Ya." Sakura mulai berjalan mengikuti Hinata menuju kamar mereka.

"Hinata, apa LA itu sebegitu menariknya?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Hina-chan, jawab donk."

"Nanti saja. Aku masih sibuk."

"Emang kamu lagi apa sih?" Sakura mengintip dari balik bahu Hinata. "Apa itu?"

"Hm? Maksudmu ini?"

"Iya. Kenapa bentuknya seperti hewan gitu. Hmm.. tapi kalau dipikir – pikir itu seperti bangunan. Atau jangan – jangan emang bangunan." Ujar Sakura.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Hehehehehe.. ternyata kau paham betul apa yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya minta tolong padamu untuk nanti malam saja kau temani Naruto yah di kamarnya. Aku sama Sasuke mau tidur bersama. Hmm.. maksudku hanya sekedar tidur. Aku mohon! Hanya sampai aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Bagaimana?"

"Aku pikir dulu."

"Oh ayolah Hina-chan. Ku mohon! Please!" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah. Ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu? Aku pasti akan lakukan semampuku."

"Jangan pakai puppy eyesmu lagi!"

"Hahahahaha.. itu tergantung padamu. Weekk.." sakura berjalan menuju arah kamar mereka sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek sahabatnya. Hinata tak membalasnya.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Hinata langsung mengambil beberapa berkas perusahaan yang harus dia kerjakan dan besok pagi. Tadi sesampainya di New York Neji menyuruh Hinata untuk menyelesaikan beberapa berkas dokumen yang ia belum sempat kerjakan.

"Kak Neji benar – benar deh. Manalagi tugasnya banyak." Gerutu Hinata dalam hati saat melihat tumpukan beberapa dokumen.

"Saku-chan. Kau ada dimana?" Hinata mencari keberadaan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Hina-chan. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Cepatlah!"

"Pasti."

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sakura telah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia kelar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan piama mandi.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Oya Hina-chan. Nanti kalau Naruto mencariku, bilang saja kalau aku bersama Sasuke mengerjakan tugas. Kau mau kan Hina-chan?"

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Ketahuan yah. Ya aku berbohong. Sebenarnya tadi sebelum kita ke kamar, dia memberikanku selembar kertas. Dia bilang malam ini ingin bersamaku. Hina-chan bukannya aku bermaksud mengusirmu, tapi—"

"Aku tahu. Segera selesaikan urusan kalian bertiga. Aku tak mau ikut campur." Ujar Hinata ketus.

"Oke Hina-chan. Tapi, aku minta bantuanmu yah." Puppy eyes.

"Yah. Bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan pakai puppy eyes lagi."

"Dan aku akan selalu bilang. Itu tergantung dari kamu." Setelah itu Sakura pergi dari kamar mereka menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

#_#

.

Sedangkan di kamar para cowok, Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat dalam percakapanyang cukup serius.

"Memangnya tugas apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Tugas biologi. Kamu yang baru masuk tidak diberi tugas." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminta pindah kamar?" Naruto semakin curiga dengan Sasuke.

"Karena aku tak ingin kau gangg bodoh."

"Enak saja.. ya sudah terserah kau sajalah.." dengan nada putus asa, akhirnya Naruto menyerah.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Bawel." Maka sampai disitulah pembicaraan mereka berdua. Naruto kembali pada berkas – berkas perusahaannya. Sedangkan sasuke mengambil beberapa buku yang sudah ia siapkan dari Jepang sebelum berangkat ke New York. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto menuju kamar barunya.

"Oya hampir lupa. Apa pun yang terjadi malam ini, jangan sampai melewati batas." Seru Sasuke sebelum benar – benar keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Ya." Naruto yang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya.

.

#_#

.

Naruto yang sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Tanpa dia sadari, Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sofa dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya di penuhi berkas – berkas perusahaan. Naruto yang tadinya serius sekarang mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak peristiwa di dalam pesawat. Ya, peristiwa saat di kamarnya bersama Hinata. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa sangat dekat dengan Hinata bahkan serasa mereka memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat.

"Tapi ikatan apa?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Daripada kau berkata sendiri seperti orang gila, mending kau kerjakan berkas – berkas yang masih menumpuk di mejamu." Seketika itu juga Naruto menyadari bahwa ada seseorang selain dirinya. Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara dan ia langsung terlonjak kaget membuat dirinya jatuh dari kursi.

"Seperti habis melihat hantu saja." Ujar Hinata.

"Ittaii… Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Naruto setelah berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Tadi."

"Ngapain kau disini?" Naruto melotot ke arah Hinata.

"Numpang tidur."

"Bukannya kamu punya kamar dan tidur dengan Sakura. Jangan bilang kalau kau meninggalkannya. Bukannya aku su—"

"Cerewet. Sakura ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan Sasuke."

"Ooh.." jawaban singkat itu membuat percakapan diantara mereka berhenti. Suasana kembali hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

"Hey Hinata, apa kamu merasa aneh dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke dan Sakura. Kau kira siapa?"

"Ooh. Mana aku tahu."

"Yah terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Hinata tak menjawabnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto telah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya. Ia masuk ke ruang tadi yang ditempati Hinata, tapi dia sangat terkejut saat tak menemukan Hinata di sofa.

"Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto menuju ke kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamar tanpa menghidupkan lampu dan mengambil baju. Setelah itu ia berbaring di atas ranjang. Dalam hitungan menit dia sudah terbuai oleh mimpi.

.

#_#

.

**^_^ Hinata****P.O.V ^_^**

Berada di kamar si playboy ini bikin aku muak. Apalagi tumpukan nih berkas bikin malas. Mumpung dia lagi mandi, gimana kalau aku selidiki kamar ini. Mungkin saja dia menyimpan majalah porno atau sejenisnya.

Tanpa pikir untuk kedua kalinya, aku menutup berkas yang berserakan dan menatanya dengan rapi. Aku mulai berjalan menyelidiki kamarnya. Pertama aku mulai dari ruangan yang saat ini aku tempati. Dilanjutkan menuju dapur. Dan yang terakhir adalah kamar tidurnya.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ketahuan?"

"Mana aku peduli. Urusan ketahuan nanti belakangan aja. Sekarang aku harus mencari bukti agar nanti jika Sakura ingin putus dengannya, dia tidak dalam masalah."

Setelah berdebat, aku memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah membuat Sakura berpisah dengannya dan hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan – lahan. Suara derit pintu terdengar begitu keras. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap gulita. Aku sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu agar sang empu tidak curiga. Kesan pertama saat memasuki ini kamar adalah rapi. Kamar ini seperti sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Perabotan dan dekorasi sesuai dengan seleranya. Dalam kegelapan malam dan suasana yang gelap gulita di kamar ini, aku berjalan dengan meraba raba. Tiba – tiba tanganku menyentuh sebuah buku. Aku ambil buku itu dan membaca judulnya. _Ginko_. Aku terperanjat membaca judul buku itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membawa buku itu ke ranjang dan membacanya dengan takjim. Aku sudah lupa tujuan utamaku datang ke kamar ini. Aku juga mulai lupa bahwa ini adalah kamar seorang lelaki.

**^_^ End Hinata****P.O.V ^_^**

Hinata yang keasyikan membaca buku sambil tiduran tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan sedang mencarinya. Karena terlalu menghayati cerita dalam buku tersebut, ia sampai – sampai ketiduran.

.

#_#

.

Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang bersama – sama. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.50 pm saat suara dering telepon berbunyi di kamar mereka. Dengan malas, Naruto mencari ponselnya ternyata bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi. Naruto segera mengangkat telepon hotel yang terletak tidak jauh dari ponselnya.

"Moshi – moshi." Sapa seseorang.

"Hai, moshi – moshi. Nanda?"

"Maaf tuan muda. Saya selaku pemilik hotel ini mengucapkan maaf karena saat ini AC kami sedang bermasalah." Kata orang diseberang sana yang ternyata pemilik hotel.

"Ooh baiklah."

"Saya benar - benar—"

"Tuut..tuutt" suara berakhirnya panggilan. Naruto sengaja mematikan panggilan itu sepihak.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit. Menit menjadi jam. Dan jam membuat Hinata yang tidur disebelah Naruto kegerahan karena AC yang bermasalah. Hinata bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Uuhh~ gelap sekali. Apa sudah malam? Kenapa panas sekali sih." Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata melangkah ke almari pakaian Naruto dan mengambil yukata. Ternyata selain pakaian Naruto, di dalamnya juga terdapat pakaian perempuan. Hinata segera membuka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan yukata tersebut. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang gerah adalah tidak memakai pakaian dalam lagi. Belum lama Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya, sekarang giliran HPnya yang berbunyi. Dengan malas dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi – moshi."

"KAU ITU ADA DIMANA? KAA-CHAN MENCARIMU BAKA. SEKARANG JEMPUT KAA-CHAN. TIDAK ADA ALASAN." Mendengar suara teriakan itu membuat Naruto yang tadinya malas – malasan menjadi terbangun dengan sempurna.

"Okaa-chan. Jangn berteriak begitu. Aku tidak bisa menjemput kaa-chan sekarang. Sekarang aku ada di New York kaa-chan. Kaa-chan suruh Karin-nee aja."

"APA KAU BILANG! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU BAKA. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, hati – hati disana. Jaga kesehatan."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi kaa-chan. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Tentu sayang. Kau adalh anak kami satu – satunya yang paling kami sayang. Kaa-chan sayang kamu. Love you honey."

"Love you too mom." Setelah itu panggilan berakhir. Naruto kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa di sampingnya ada orang—Hinata.

Kota New York tidak pernah tidur. Matahari mulai terbit dari timur. Suara burung begitu nyaring menyambut datangnya pagi hari. Sebuah hotel berbintang tujuh tempat Naruto dkk menginap masih sepi. Kalau kita memasuki hotel tersebut dan menuju kelantai lima belas, kita akan mendengar suara yang aneh.

"Aahhnn.." Inilah suara aneh itu. Suara desahan dari seorang perempuan.

"Hhnnn.." suara itu semakin keras.

Ternyata itu adalah suara desahannya Hinata. Tanpa disadari, Naruto meremas – remas payudara Hinata. Mereka masih asyik bergelut manja dengan sang mimpi.

**^_^ ****Naruto P****.O.V ^_^**

"Hmmm.. ini apa yah? Kok rasanya lembut banget. Apa ini bantal guling terbaru?" aku yang masih dalam proses kembali ke dunia nyata memeluk bantal guling tapi sepertinya bukan bantal guling. Lalu tangan ini menyentuh dua benda bulat yang begitu lembut. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Perlahan – lahan aku membuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menyadari bahwa aku tidur satu ranjang dengan Hinata. Bahkan posisi kami sangat memalukan. Kami saling berpelukan. Seperti memeluk bantal guling kesayangan milik masing – masing. Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah tanganku. Tanganku tidak henti – hentinya meremas payudara Hinata yang super besar itu. Ingin rasanya aku menarik tangan ini, tapi ternyata otakku berkata lain. Aku semakin keras meremasnya sampai – sampai Hinata mendesah dan itu langsung membuat si "Naruto kecil" bangkit, berontak ingin keluar. Mungkin dia merasa terganggu dengan ulah tanganku sehingga dia membuka matanya. Dia sama terkejutnya denganku. Aku bukannya melonggarkan pelukanku, malah semakin erat. Bahkan membuat kedua payudaranya menekan dada bidangku. Kami terbawa suasana. Tanpa aku dan Hinata sadari, jarak antara kami tinggal sedikit lagi. Kami akan berciuman. Ciuman pertama kami. Tiba – tiba suara dering HP Hinata membuat kami kembali tersadar. Aku dan Hinata segera mengambil jarak.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Aku mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kita dan juga menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

"Yah. Itu lebih baik." Dia sama gugupnya denganku.

**^_^ End ****Naruto ****P.O.V ^_^**

Sepeninggal Naruto, Hinata sibuk menjawab telpon.

"Ya. Besok aku akan pulang." Kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan orang yang menelpon.

"Pokoknya Hinata-nee pulangnya hari ini. Aku udah rindu nih. Apalagi Hinata-nee harus mulai belajar menjadi pewaris tunggal Hyuuga Corp."

"Baiklah Hanabi-chan. Aku akan pulang hari ini. Tapi, kakak belum tahu pasti kapan tibanya di Jepang."

"Oke. Aku akan menunggu Hinata-nee." Panggilan berakhir.

"Hanabi-chan yang menelpon?" kata Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai boxer.

"Darimana kau tahu adekku?"

"Ooh jadi Hanabi itu adekmu. Aku baru saja tahu saat kamu menyebutnya."

"Dasar penguping." Hinata berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak menguping. Hanya kebetulan."

"Hn. Setidaknya pakai bajunya. Dasar cabul." Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak cabul kok. Kau saja yang cabul melihat kemana – mana."

"Dasar cewek yang super hemat kata – kata. Pagi – pagi gini sudah bikin sebal aku. Eh! Tunggu dulu. Cewek hemat kata – kata? Sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai tidak hemat kata – kata lagi denganku. Ternyata aku berhasil membuatnya tidak hemat kata – kata lagi pada si playboy kelas kakap ini. Hehehehe.."

.

#_#

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Hinata langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia tak menemukan keberadaan Sakura. Dia berfikir mungkin Sakura ketiduran di kamar Sasuke saat mengerjakan tugasnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, Hinata segera _packing_. Sedang asyik – asyiknya ber_packing _ria, Sakura muncul dengan nafas terengah – engah dan terkejut saat melihat Hinata berada di kamar mereka.

"Gawat! Hinata tiba duluan sebelum aku. Bagaimana kalau dia curiga?" batin Sakura.

"Saku-chan, kau kenapa seperti terburu – buru gitu?"

"Ohh..emm.. tidak ada apa – apa kok. Aku mau mandi dulu yah." Kata Sakura menghindar. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sakura.." panggil Hinata saat Sakura telah berada di ambang pintu kamr mandi.

"hmm.. ia ada apa Hina-chan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa – apa. Aku heran aja kenapa kamu memakai jaket? Sepertinya itu bukan kebiasaanmu saat tidur kan?"

"Errmmm.. ooh itu karena udara tadi malam sangat dingin. Iya sangat dingin. Jadinya Sasuke-kun meminjamiku jaketnya."

"Ooh.. ya sudah. Cepatlah mandi. Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

.

#_#

.

"Hina-chan, kenapa kau membereskan barang – barangmu?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai mandi.

"Ganti bajumu. Naruto menyuruh kita untuk sarapan." Setelah itu Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi menggantikan Sakura untuk mencuci muka.

Beberapa menit, mereka berdua menuju ke restoran yang ada di lantai dua. Naruto dan Sasuke telah duduk manis di kursi masing – masing dengan makanan yang telah tersaji.

"Duduk dan makanlah dulu." Ujar Naruto.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap mereka serempak. Dalam beberapa menit ke depan, mereka sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

"Aku dan Hinata harus kembali ke Jepang." Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah sarapan mereka tandas. Hinata menyipitkan mata, memandang Naruto.

"Tadi pagi aku ditelpon Karin-nee untuk mengerjakan berkas yang aku tinggal. Dia mengancam kalau aku liburan sebelum mengerjakan semua berkas, dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada _Mercy_." Naruto menjelaskan.

Suasana hening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…" tawa Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berhentilah tertawa Saku-chan." Naruto memelas.

"Heemm… oke..oke.. tapi Karin-nee benar-benar hebat. Dia mengancam tepat pada sasaran. Kau benar-benar lucu Naruto. Kau seperti ayahnya _Mercy._" Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus pulang Saku-chan."

"Kalau begitu, biar Saku-chan disini bersamaku saja. Aku gak ada panggilan pulang." Usul Sasuke.

"Baik. Sudah diputuskan. Aku dan Hinata kembali ke Jepang dan Saku-chan tetap disini bersama Teme. Aku titip Saku-chan yah teme."

"Hn. Dia gak akan lecet kok."

Tiba – tiba HP Sasuke berdering. Sasuke undur diri untuk menerima telponnya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan wajah kusut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Aku akan ikut kalian kembali ke Jepang. Maaf Sakura. Barusan Itachi-nii telpon dan menyuruhku pulang. Dia juga bilang akan menjemput kita dengan pesawat pribadi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Itachi-nii sendiri yang akan menjemput kita?" Naruto memastikan.

"Iya." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, semuanya meunduk menyesal.

"Tidak apa – apa. Hari lain mungkin kita bisa kembali lagi kan? Kalian jangan pasang wajah seperti itu." Sakura mencoba menghibur mereka dan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan kami Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita siap – siap saja. Naruto dan Hinata sudah siap – siap. Aku dan Sasuke-kun masih belum siap – siap. Jadi, kalian tunggu kami yah." Sakura berusaha tidak terlihat kecewa dihadapan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka berempat bubar dan mulai siap – siap untuk kembali ke Jepang.

.

#_#

.

Mereka berempat telah siap untuk kembali ke Jepang. Naruto juga sudah siap dengan kendaraannya yang akan mengantarkan mereka berempat ke bandara. Waktu di New York sekarang menunjukkan pukul 9 am. Jarak antara hotel dan bandara tidak terlalu jauh, mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk tiba di bandara.

Sesampainya di bandara seseorang membentak mereka dari arah berlawanan dengan tempat mereka berdiri. "Kalian lama sekali. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah!"

"..." tidak ada yang menjawab bentakan orang itu.

"Hehehe.. maaf Itachi-nii mereka bertiga lagi gak enak badan." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan walaupun itu semua berbohong.

"Ooh ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita harus segera pulang ke Jepang."

"Kalian carilah tempat duduk masing – masing. Selama penerbangan, jangan ganggu aku. Mengerti!" perintah Itachi setelah mereka ada di dalam pesawat pribadi milik Uchiha, bisa dibilang milik Itachi sendiri.

Mendengar perintah dari Itachi, Naruto dan Hinata langsung mengambil posisi duduk di pojok. Mereka berdua mulai sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Naruto segera menghidupkan laptopnya begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua mulai sibuk dengan berkas – berkas perusahaan. Sakura yang melihat kedua temannya mulai sibuk dengan urusan bisnis, hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Itachi-nii, kalau boleh .. kamar untuk cewek dimana? Aku mau istirahat. Badanku rasanya capek semua." Tanya Sakura.

"Ada—" Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Ayo ikut aku!" tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang.

.

#_#

.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke. "Ayo masuk!"

Sesuai perintah Sasuke, Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih dan biru.

"Ini kamar siapa?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Aku. Sekarang kamu mandi terus tidur. Jangan sampai memancing aku untuk memakanmu." Sakura bergidik mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sakura segera mandi, tapi setelah mandi dia mulai sadar kalau tadi lupa membawa pakaian ganti. Jadinya, ia bingung sendiri di dalam kamar mandi. Kebingungan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat dia melihat sepasang baju yukata mandi. Dia segera mengenakannya dan keluar. Yukata itu sangat pendek, panjangnya sepatas lutut. Sasuke mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya sama seperti Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, apa kau melihat tasku? Tadi seingatku aku letakkan di dekat almari. Tapi sekarang tidak ada." Sakura yang celingukan mencari tasnya mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku lagi sibuk Sakura. Coba inget – inget lagi."

"Aku masih muda. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku lupa." Mendengar nada suara cemberut Sakura, Sasuke mengalah dan menghadap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Seka—" Melihat Sakura dengan berpakaian yukata mandi membuat birahinya naik. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat keberadaan laptopnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun kamu mau apa?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan Sakura, jangan memancingku untuk memakanmu."

"Ta..Tapi Sasuke-kun, kita baru saja melakukannya di hotel kan? Aku lagi capek Sasuke-kun." Sakura memohon. Tanpa dia sadari, dia telah memancing lebih jauh Sasuke untuk memakannya.

"KYAAA!" suara teriakan Sakura terdengar saat Sasuke mulai menyerangnya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Itachi telah memasang kamera di kamar Sasuke. Itachi yang saat itu kebetulan sedang mengintai kamar adiknya di monitor kecil melihat Sasuke dan Sakura 'bermain'.

"Ternyata adikku sudah besar." Ucap Itachi dan setelah itu mematikan monitornya.

.

#_#

.

Butuh 10 jam perjalanan dari New York ke Jepang. Naruto dan Hinata sesekali saling melirik. Terkadang mereka terlibat dalam perbincangan seputar bisnis. Setelah 10 jam perjalanan, mereka berempat ditambah Itachi sampai di Jepang. Sesampainya di bandara, mereka sudah dijemput mobil pribadi, kecuali Sakura.

"Sakura-chan pulang bersamaku saja. Kebetulan aku mau mampir ke toko Ino-san. Kau mau kan menemaniku?" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu Naruto. Aku harus istirahat."

"Tidak apa – apa kok. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di sekolah semuanya." Setelahnya mereka pulang dengan mobil pribadi.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah masing – masing, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke mulai masuk ke ruang kerja dan sibuk dengan berkas – berkas perusahaan. Sedangkan Sakura mulai merasa bosan di apartemen. Ia berencana akan ke rumah Sasuke dan memberikannya kejutan serta sedikit 'bermain'. Sakura sangat ketagihan dengan sentuhan Sasuke.

#readers pikirin sendiri apa kejutan yang diberikan Sakura dan juga yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sakura selanjutnya silahkan pikir sendiri. *ditendang para readers.*

.

#_#

.

**Sesampainya di rumah Naruto**

Dengan langkah tergesa – gesa, Naruto memasuki kamar _Mercy_. Dia sangat terkejut saat tidak menemukan _Mercy _di kamarnya. Dia langsung menuju ke dapur dimana ibunya berada.

"Ma.. mama.. _Mercy _ada dimana?" Naruto terengah – engah mendekati ibunya yang saat itu sedang masak.

"Astaga Naruto. Jangan mengagetkan _haha _seperti itu. Kapan kau pulang, kenapa—" belum selesai bertanya Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"_Mercy_ kemana? Karin-nee membawanya kemana?"

"NARUTO BAKA! Kapan Karin pulang hah! Kalau kau tanya _Mercy _dia sedang ke taman bersama pengasuhnya. Hari ini kau tidak mendapatkan jatah makan."

"Eehh! Mama jangan seperti itu. Naru-kun kan lapar baru pulang. Maafkan Naru-kun dah. Habisnya tadi ditelpon Karin-nee mengancam Naruto melalui _Mercy._" Sebisa mungkin Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya.

"_Haha_ tidak peduli. Pokoknya hari ini tidak ada jatah makan." Mendengar itu Naruto sangat kecewa. Dia sadar kalau bermasalah dengan _haha_nya ini sangat berbahaya. Kenapa berbahaya? Karena _haha_nya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Kushina, sudahlah. Bukannya yang menyuruh Karin adalah kau."

**Doeengggg!**

Naruto hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya cengar – cengir memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Anak dan ibu sama saja.

"_Haha _lakukan ini karena _Haha_ rindu sama Naru-kun. Selain itu kau juga belum mengerjakan semua berkas perusahaan kan?" Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang dapur.

"Naru-kun mau kemana? Tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku mau menyelesaikan semua berkas perusahaan. Bukannya mama sendiri yang bilang gitu." Naruto memandang sinis mamanya. "Dan sebagai gantinya, masakan aku ramen ukuran jumbo. Harus masakan mama sendiri. Naru-kun kangen dengan masakan mama." Setelah itu Naruto pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Kushina yang mendengar permintaan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Dia sudah besar, Minato." Kushina memandang suaminya dengan berkaca – kaca.

"Ya."

**Di rumah Hinata**

Setelah mengucapkan "tadaima" Hinata langsung menuju kamar adiknya—Hanabi. Tadi setelahnya turun dari pesawat, Hinata langsung pulang ke rumah utama Hyuuga.

"Hanabi-chan, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Hinata setelah membuka pintu kamar Hanabi. Hinata tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang.

"Hinata-nee sudah pulang yah." Dengan wajah polosnya Hanabi tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Apa?" Hanabi balik bertanya.

"Hanabi-chan. Jangan berpura – pura. Ada apa ini?"

"Aaa...aaahh. Hanabi tadi memang sakit, tapi melihat Hinata-nee pulang Hanabi tidak sakit lagi. Gomen." Ujar Hanabi menundukkan kepala.

"Sakit apa?"

"Sakit rindu pada Hinata-nee." Perempatan di dahi Hinata mulai keluar.

"Jadi karena ini Ha—"

"Hinata sayang, kau sudah pulang." Seorang pria paruh baya menyapa Hinata.

"Otou-sama. Ia aku pulang. Apa—" lagi – lagi perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"HINATA-CHAN. Apa itu kau?" seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di belakang ayah Hinata.

"Kaa-chan ka?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya sayang. Kaa-san rindu padamu. Maafkan kaa-chan."

"Nan desuka?" Hinata begitu bingung dengan perkataan kaa-channya.

"Kaa-chan lah yang menginginkan Hinata-chan pulang. Kaa-chan tau kalau Hinata tidak akan pulang jika itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hanabi-chan. Gomen kaa-chan telah merusak liburanmu dengan Sakura-chan."

"Tidak apa. Liburanku dengan Saku-chan bisa hari lain." Mendengar itu ibu Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Selain itu, kaa-chan juga ingin Hinata-chan membantu kaa-chan menyiapkan makanan. Nanti malam rekan kerja otou-sama akan datang."

"Hai. Otou-sama, kaa-chan, Hanabi-chan, aku mau istirahat dulu." Pamit Hinata.

"Iya sayang. Nanti kaa-chan akan membangunkanmu. Selamat istirahat." Setelah itu Hinata pergi ke kamarnya.

Tanpa terasa hari mulai beranjak menjadi malam. Matahari kembali ke singgasananya digantikan sang bulan. Bulan malam ini sangat indah dan bersinar terang.

"Hinata-chan, ayo bangun. Bantuin kaa-chan masak. Rekan otou-sama akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Iya kaa-chan."

.

#_#

.

Naruto yang baru selesai mengerjakan semua berkas perusahaan mulai keletihan. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya dan mulai merebahkan diri diatas sofa. Naruto memejamkan mata mencoba untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Naru-kun! Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya kan? Sekarang bersiaplah. _Chichi_ ingin kita ikut mengunjungi rekan kerjanya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri." Ujar Kushina.

"Naruto tidak ikut ma. Naruto mau istirahat."

"Naruto, kau harus ikut. Papa sudah berjanji akan membawa anak papa juga. Apalagi kau juga nantinya akan bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan suatu proyek." Tiba – tiba Minato ikut membujuk Naruto.

"Baiklah." Dengan malas Naruto keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

.

#_#

.

Satu jam kemudian, keluarga Namikaze pergi ke rumah rekan kerja Minato─ayah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang malas tidak mau membawa mobilnya sendiri. Ia ikut mobil _chihi-haha_ nya. Setengah jam perjalanan hanya dilewati Naruto dengan memainkan game yang ada di Hpnya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sibuk berceloteh tentang cabang perusahaan baru mereka di luar negeri. Saat ini jam di mobil menunjukkan pukul 7 pm. Mereka berempat tiba di sebuah rumah yang bergaya tradisional Jepang. Seorang pria paruh baya menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu yah Minato, Kushina. Apa kau membawa calon pewaris tunggal perusahaan kalian." Sapa pria itu dengan ramah.

"Tentu saja Hiashi. Ini putraku yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal." Minato memperkenalkan Naruto yang sedang asyik mengagumi gaya rumah tersebut.

"Naruto." Kushina memperingatkan Naruto untuk berlaku sopan.

"Aahh. Konbanwa paman. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Ujar Naruto setelah menyadari aura mamanya.

"Maaf. Naruto walaupun sudah besar tetap saja kelakuannya seperti anak kecil." Ujar Minato meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Namanya anak muda jaman sekarang. Anakku juga seperti itu. Ayo masuk!" Pria yang ternyata bernama Hiashi itu tersenyum memaklumi. Hiashi mengajak tamunya ke ruang tengah.

"Mana anakmu yang kau bicarakan itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya." Kushina bertanya dan berlagak seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dia masih membanti kaa-channy. Nanti waktu makan malam kalian akan menemukannya. Setelah itu aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian." Setelah para orang tua sibuk dengan urusannya. Membicarakan masa depan anak mereka dan bisnis. Pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat Hinata masuk ke ruang tengah dan mendekati otou-channya.

"Otou-sama, makan malamnya sudah siap." Setelah mengatakannya, Hinata pergi ke arah ruang makan. Naruto yang sedang asyik mengagumi isi rumah tersebut tidak menyadari kedatangan Hinata.

"Mari!" ajak Hiashi dan diikuti Namikaze sekeluarga.

Makan malam tiba. Hiashi sebagai kepala keluarga dan tuan rumah duduk di ujung dan sang istri duduk disampingnya. Sdangkan Minato dan Kushina duduk bersebelahan. Hanabi dan Neji berhadapan. Dan tersisa dua kursi kosong. Hinata duduk di sana bersama Naruto. Jadi posisinya sekarang Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan tepat di depan Minato dan Kushina. Para pelayan keluar masuk dapur dan ruang makan untuk menyajikan menu makan malam.

"Wah! Makanannya pasti enak – enak nih." Ujar Kushina. Akhirnya acara makan malam di mulai setelah mengatakan "itadakimasu".

"Wah! Enak sekali." Kushina kembali bersuara yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

"Ini semua yang masak Hinata. Saya dan para pelayan hanya membantu saja. Hinata yang mempunyai ide dan resep makanan ini." Ibu Hinata memberi penjelasan. Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto mengangguk ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman malu. Sampai – sampai Naruto yang berada disampingnya menjadi terpesona. Selama berada di meja makan tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali dentingan garpu dan pisau.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam, Hiashi mengajak keluarga Namikaze ke ruang keluarga diikuti istri dan anak – anaknya.

"Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto-kun, perkenalkan inilah Hinata yang nanti akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Hyuuga Corp."

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal semua." Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Waahhh! Hinata-chan cantik sekali. Dia sangat cocok kalau menjadi istri dari Naru-kun." Ujar Kushina.

"Mama. Apa – apaan mama ini."

"Naru-kun, kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai ajal menjemput."

"Apa maksud mama?" Naruto mulai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kushina.

"Naruto begini. Kakek dan nenek kalian dulu saling bekerja sama dalam membangun perusahaan. Dan untuk tetap menjalin kerja sama tersebut, kakek dan nenek kalian menjodohkan cucu – cucu mereka. Papa dan mama juga menyetujuinya." Jelas Minato kepada Naruto.

"Kami juga menyetujuinya. Bahkan sebelum kakek dan nenek kalian meninggal, kami sepakat akan menjodohkan pewaris tunggal perusahaan kami. Dan kalian tahu sendiri, bahwa Naruto dan Hinata adalah pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Corp dan Hyuuga Corp. Bahkan kakek dan nenek kalian membuat surat perjanjian."

"Maaf sayang, kaa-chan baru memberitahukan ini padamu. Kaa-chan tahu ini sangat sulit bagimu, tapi itu sudah keputusan dari kakek dan nenek kalian berdua." Yui Hyuuga─ibu Hinata─yang kebetulan saat itu duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata mengelus punggung Hinata yang terlihat menegang.

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Hana minta maaf sudah membuat readers menunggu lama dengan kelanjutan fanfic Gaje milik Hana ini. Hana masih belum punya waktu banyak untuk menulis fanfic ini.

Bagaimana reaksi Naruto dan Hinata mendengar perjodohan itu? Saksikan kelanjutannya di chapter 9 yang tentu akan mulai banyak adegan Naruto dan Hinata.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo minna-san..

Ohayou.. konnichiwa.. konbanwa..

Maaf readers. Hana lama publishnya. Hana juga gak bilang-bilang kalau akan hiatus selama ini. Hana hanya bisa minta maaf sama readers. Makasih yang sudah setia untuk menunggu fict saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Selama ini Hana sibuk dengan urusan UN. Tapi, alhamdulillah udah selesai. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman. #gak ada yang tanya.

Selamat menikmati !

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated M lebih dominan Romance

Warning : OOC, GeJe, berantakan, typo dimana – mana, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan dan jalan cerita.

‰ **HAPPY READING**‰

**Chapter 9**

Mendengar perkataan kaa-channya serta elusan hangat dari sang ibunda tercinta membuat Hinata terdiam. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Hinata sedang berdebat dengan hati dan otaknya. Sedangkan Naruto masih mencerna pembicaraan yang baru saja didiskusikan. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama seperti yang didiskusikan bahwa dia dan Hinata dijodohkan dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Dijodohkan karena kerjasama antar perusahaan bukan karena saling mencintai. Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri dan menghembuskan nafas berat membuat semua orang yang da disana menoleh padanya.

"Maaf. Apa kak Neji sudah datang?" Hinata menoleh kearah kaa-channya.

Setelah bertanya seperti itu, terdengar suara pintu rumah dibuka dengan terburu-buru dan menampilkan sosok seorang pria berpakain rapi. Semua orang yang pandangannya awalnya tertuju pada Hinata, sekarang beralih pada orang yang membuat kericuhan itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya." Ujarnya membungkuk hormat kepada semua yang ada disana.

"Neji-nii tung—eh! Ada tamu yah."

"Hanabi-chan, berlakulah sopan santun. Beri salam pada paman dan bibi!" perintah Hiashi dengan bijaksana.

"Maaf paman, bibi. Perkenalkan aku Hanabi Hyuuga." Ujar adik Hinata.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Namanya masih anak kecil." Kushina memaklumi tingkah Hanabi.

"Hehe." Hanabi hanya cengengesan yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Neji.

"Sudah. Kalian berdua cepat duduk. Hinata ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Perintah Yuki Hyuuga.

"Aku memang menghargai perjuangan kakek dan nenek. Aku juga pernah bilang sama kaa-chan kalau aku akan mematuhi semua permintaan kakek dan nenek. Mungkin bagi kalian perjodohan ini sangat baik, tapi bagi yang menjalaninya itu tidak baik. Harus butuh proses. Untuk itu—" Hinata memandang seluruh penghuni ruang tamu tersebut. Saat matanya bersirobok dgn Naruto, ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang kakak—Heji Hyuuga.

"Untuk itu—" Hinata kembali memandang Neji. Saat dia mau melanjutkan perkataannya, Neji segera memberi inisiatif kepada Hinata untuk duduk kembali dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Untuk itu, Hinata setuju dengan perjodohan ini walaupun bukan kehendak dari Hinata." Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti kalau perkataannya barusan akan membuat hidupnya berubah total.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kami senang mendengarnya. Iya kan Minato-kun?" Ujar Kushina meminta persetujuan dari sang suami.

"Iya. Naruto juga pasti setuju. Benar itu kan Naruto?" sekarang giliran Neji bertanya pada Naruto. Neji yang dari tadi melihat Naruto hanya diam membuat dirinya khawatir pada Hinata.

"I..iya.. tentu saja.. hehehehe.." Naruto merespon dengan cengirannya. Hinata yang mengetahui respon Naruto, hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Akhirnya kalian sama-sama setuju. Kalau gitu, Hinata tolong ajak suamimu ini ke taman. Kalian juga harus menentukan tanggal pertunangan kalian." Ujar Yuki Hyuuga.

"Tapi, kalau kalian langsung menikah, itu lebih baik." Lanjut Kushina.

Hinata yang mendengar kata "suami" dari kaa-channya hanya bisa menunduk. Dapat dilihat kedua pipinya terdapat rona merah.

"Hmm.. kalau gitu aku akan membicarakannya nanti." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Saat menyadari Hinata tidak ikut bersamanya, Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Kau mau mengantarkan aku ke taman tidak?"

"Oohh,, i..iiyyaa.." Hinata menjawabnya dengan gugup dan mulai berdiri menghampiri Naruto. Tanpa disangka, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sontak Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan 'apa maumu' yang dibalas hanya senyuman. Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**Di taman kediaman Hyuuga**

"Lepaskan tanganku." Hinata menarik tangannya agar tidak digenggam oleh Naruto. Alasan Hinata cukup sederhana, karena dia mulai tadi berdebar-debar.

"Tak akan pernah. Sebagai **calon istri** kau harus mendengarkan perkataan **suamimu**." Naruto memberikan penekanan pada kata calon istri dan suamimu.

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Sekarang kita langsung saja menuju ke taman. Kita akan debat disana kalau kau mau. Aku tak mau para orang tua mendengar kita bertengkar, apalagi kakakmu itu." Naruto semakin mempererat genggamannya. Hinata hanya bisa diam menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diliputi kesunyian. Bahkan sesampainya di taman mereka berdua saling diam, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" akhirnya Hinata memecahkan kesunyian.

"Tentu saja aku harus menerimanya. Aku sudah berjanji pada kakek akan menuruti permintaannya. Kemarin, nenek bilang kalau kakek sangat menginginkan aku menikah dengan seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga."

"Oohh..TERUS KENAPA HARUS AKU SIH? AKU GAK MAU MENIKAH DIUSIA MUDA TAU !" Hinata cemberut.

"Hmmpphh.. hmmpphh.." Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Hinata marah.

"KENAPA HAH !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" meledaklah tawa Naruto yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Huh!" Hinata semakin cemberut.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar cantik kalau sedang marah. Hehehehehe.. aku ingin selalu melihat Hinata yang seperti sekarang. Bukan Hinata yang cuek dan judes."

**Blush..**

Tampak rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Hinata yang putih mulus.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis saat sedang marah. Aku suka kalau calon istriku sedang marah."

"Urusai. Jangan menggodaku. Aku gak suka digombalin."

"Akhirnya Hime tidak pelit kata-kata lagi. Senangnya!" Naruto memasang wajah cerianya.

Hinata yang selalu digoda, memukul bahu Naruto yang tidak berefek apapun.

"Hei hentikan! Itu sangat menggelikan. Percuma saja kau memukulku, tidak ada efeknya." Naruto bukannya merintih kesakitan, dia malah menahan tawa.

"Aku benci Naruto-kun." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto sambil tetap memukul dan karena tidak ada persiapan, akhirnya Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan posisi Hinata berada di atas dan Naruto di bawah.

"Uuugghh..ii..iittaaaai..!" rintih Hinata kesakitan.

"Hei! Setidaknya jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau seharusnya sadar bagaimana posisi kita." Ujar Naruto yang langsung saja membuat Hinata memperhatikan posisi mereka. Hinata segera bangkit dari posisinya, akan tetapi Naruo semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat." Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya dilekukan leher Hinata. Dia menghirup aroma bunga lavender kesukaan Hinata. Entah kenapa, Naruto mulai menyukai aroma tersebut.

"Kau tau, aku mulai menyukai aroma bunga lavender ini. Aku tidak sabar ingin selalu menghirupnya setiap saat. Setiap pulang dari kantor, aku langsung menghirup aroma ini. Malam harinya kita akan melakukan hubungan seks setiap harinya. Aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hal itu terjadi. Menikmati tubuhmu setiap malam. Membawamu telanjang di ranjangku. Membuatmu selalu memanggil namaku setiap berada di atas ranjangku, menikmati setiap sentuhanku."

"Na..Naruto-kun.." tampak jelas rona merah dipipi Hinata semakin merah. Suaranya menjadi serak memanggil nama Naruto.

Amethyst bertemu dengan Sapphire. Tampak sangat jelas di mata Sapphire itu menahan kerinduan. Rindu akan sentuhan. Sentuhan yang membuatnya akan ketagihan. Di matanya menyiratkan akan gairah yang membara.

Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata sayunya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, bibir mereka sudah saling menempel. Awalnya Hinata terkejut, tapi lama-kelamaan dia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman diantara mereka. Naruto awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir mereka, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia melepas ciuman itu dan menatap Hinata untuk memastikan apa boleh lanjut dan Hinata tidak meresponnya hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. Naruto mengartikan bahwa Hinata memperbolehkannya. Naruto kembali mencium Hinata, tapi sekarang ia mulai memainkan lidahnya di sudut bibir Hinata. Hinata yang merasa geli sekaligus aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh daging tak bertulang miliknya, ia membuka mulutnya. Naruto yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu segera memasukkan lidahnya. Awalnya Hinata hanya diam tak memberi respon, tapi lama-kelamaan dia juga terhasut pada permainan lidah Naruto yang begitu ahli.

Mereka berdua yang sedang asyik berciuman tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati arah taman. Mereka terus saja berciuman, bahkan sekarang tangan Naruto sudah berada di payudara Hinata.

"Ehem.. maaf kalau kedatanganku tidak tepat. Tapi, kalian harus kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa keputusan kalian."

"N..Ne..Neji-nii..a..anoo.." wajah Hinata memerah saat Neji berdiri di depan pintu.

"Cih mengganggu saja." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu Naruto! Cepat kau menyingkir dari tubuh Hinata dan segera rapikan pakaian kalian yang berantakan itu!" setelah itu Neji meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**Naruto POV**

Aku segera berdiri, memandang Hinata. Benar kata Neji, baju Hinata berantakan gara-gara tanganku. Sedikit aku tersenyum bangga. Aku mengulurkan tanganku membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, tapi dia tak bergeming. Dia masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Ayo aku bantu berdiri." Ujarku, tapi aku tak mendapat respon dari Hinata.

Kemudian, dia berdiri sendiri dan berjalan meninggalkan aku sendirian yang sedang melongo. Sial! Dia kembali ke sifatnya yang dingin. Aku sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Hei! Apa kau marah karena hal yang tadi?" tanyaku.

"Hn." Hanya iru respon dari Hinata.

"Hoi! Setidaknya tatap mata orang yang sedang bicara denganmu." Aku mencoba mencuri perhatiannya.

"..." tidak ada respon sampai tanpa sadar kami telah tiba di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" tanya kaa-chan Hinata.

"Pasti sangat seru. Hinata-nee kan pintar mendeskripsikan sesuatu." Ujar Hanabi yang langsung saja mendapat tatapan tajam dari Neji.

"Ma..maaf." Hanabi langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan. Oya, apa kalian sudah memutuskan? Kami para orang tua menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada kalian berdua."

"Kami tidak memutuskan apapun. Kami tadi hanya jalan-jalan saja." Jawabku sambil memandang Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga membuat sebuah program sekolah misalnya _program ekselerasi_ dan untuk saat ini Hinata-nee dan Naruto-nii bertunagan saja. Bukannya sekolah itu memperbolehkan siswa-siswinya bertunangan asalkan tidak hamil." Ujar Hanabi tanpa diminta. Aku memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangan, semua diam. Tiba-tiba sebuah anggukan setuju dari ayah Hinata menandakan bahwa rencana Hanabi bisa diterima.

Aku dan Hinata hanya bisa diam pasrah.

"Karena keputusan sudah dibuat, kami akan mengatur semua urusan program baru tersebut. Kami juga harus pulang karena sudah larut malam." Ujar papa.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan semua urusannya padamu, Minato." Otou-sama menyalami papa.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Matahari pagi mulai bersinar kembali membuat makhluk yang bernama manusia mau tak mau harus bangun dari mimpi manis mereka. Sebuah rumah Jepang Tradisional dipadu dengan gaya Eropa sudah mulai berisik di pagi buta.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun!" ujar Kushina dari dapur.

"Kushina sayang, kau masak saja tak perlu teriak-teriak begitu. Naruto biar aku yang bangunkan." Minato segera menuju ke lantai dua tempat dimana kamar Naruto berada.

"Naruto! Kau sudah bangun kan? Cepat bangun, ini sudah siang. Papa gak akan tanggung jawab kalau mamamu sudah membangunkanmu."

Mendengar sang papa menyeutkan kata mama dalam kalimatnya, sontak langsung membuat Naruto yang masih berada di atas ranjangnya terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Iya."

"Cepat turun sebelum mama menjemputmu kesini yah!"

Setelah itu Minato meninggalkan kamar anak kesayangannya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan malas beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. 15 menit Naruto telah tiba di ruang makan bertepatan dengan mamanya yang sudah selesai memasak.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun sepagi ini?" ujar mamanya.

"Sejak mama berubah menjadi monster." Ujarku dalam hati.

"Oya Naruto, mama minta tolong jemput Hinata yah bentar lagi. Neji bilang kalau sekarang dia sedang ada di bandara sedangkan Hinata tidak ada yang mengantar ke sekolah. Kamu kan satu sekolah dengannya."

"Baiklah."

Sarapan keluarga ala Namikaze dimulai.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Tepat pukul jam 7 am, Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah kediaman Hinata. Sejak tadi malam, Naruto belum sempak menghubungi Sakura, kekasihnya. Sepulang dari rumah Hinata, dia langsung disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaannya dan juga menyiapkan program baru untuk sekolahnya.

Naruto tiba di rumah Hinata pukul 7.20 am.

"Hanabi, apa Hinata ada?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hanabi duduk santai di beranda depan.

"Hinata-nee masih mengambil beberapa buku yang ketinggalan di kamarnya." Setelah itu Hanabi kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hanabi, kau sedang apa? Sepertinya sibuk sekali." Ujarku menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Ee..i..ituu.. gak sedang apa-apa kok. Hehehehe.." pipi Hanabi sedikit bersemu merah dan salah tingkah.

"Ooh. Hinata-chan kok lama yah?" tanyaku pada Hanabi.

"Mungkin sedang kesulitan. Coba saja Naruto-nii masuk ke dalam dan membantunya. Kalian kan sudah akan menjadi calon keluarga."

"Ehh! Ok."

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia kebingungan mencari keberadaan kamar Hinata. Tanpa sadar, dia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Saat tiba di koridor lantai dua, dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedang terbuka. Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Mungkin itu kamar Hinata." Ujarnya.

**Naruto POV**

Ternyata memang benar, di dalam ruangan itu aku melihat Hinata sedang membungkuk dan tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang terselip di belakang almari. Aku memasuki ruangan itu tanpa Hinata sadari. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan sesuatu yang coba dia raih.

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?" tanyaku yang sontak membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Uuhh.." keluh Hinata sambil berbalik menghadapku.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

"Hn." Hinata kembali sibuk dengan sesuatu yang berada di balik almari itu.

**End Naruto POV**

"Yakin tidak mau bantuan dariku?" Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan mesranya.

"Ap―Emmhh" Hinata meronta saat Naruto mencium bibir lembutnya yang hendak protes.

"Oke. Sudah cukup bayarannya. Biar aku yang ambilkan untukmu. Setelah itu kita berangkat bersama."

"Hey! Aku ti—"

"Sekali protes maka satu ciuman untukku." Potong Naruto yang mendapat respon sumpah serapah dari Hinata.

Akhirnya benda yang coba Hinata ambil sudah berhasil oleh Naruto.

"Nih! Bukunya sudah aku ambil. Jadi, aku minta imbalannya." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan buku kepada Hinata.

"Dalam mimpimu, tuan Namikaze." Hinata mengambil buku itu dan pergi ke luar.

"Hey tunggu dulu!" Naruto mengejar Hinata.

Saat itu, Hinata sedang berada di beranda rumah dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa Neji-nii harus meninggalkanku sih?" ujar Hinata.

"Karena kau akan berangkat denganku." Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Hinata.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Setelah itu terjadilah adu mulut antara Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto yang ingin berangkat dengan Hinata karena permintaan kaa-sannya. Sedangkan Hinata yang tidak mau bersamanya meskipun telat. Sampai tiba-tiba Hiashi datang.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya Hiashi.

Seketika itu juga, adu mulut antara NaruHina terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Hiashi.

"Tou-san, katakan sama si duren ini kalau aku tidak mau berangkat bersamanya." Ujar Hinata bergelanyut manja di lengan Hiashi.

"Dasar anak manja." Kata Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Pagi paman. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemput Hinata. Aku juga sudah menyuruh Neji-nii untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu. Jadi, saya mohon ijin sama pa—" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Hiashi.

"Kau tak perlu ijin dariku Naruto, kau kan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Hina-chan. Dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu."

"To..tou-san. Apa-apaan itu?" Hinata cemberut.

"Hina-chan, ini sudah jam 7.45. Kalau kamu tidak segera berangkat, kamu dipastikan telat."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu paman." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

NaruHina sampai di sekolah tepat saat jam bel jam pelajaran berbunyi. Naruto segara menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, Hinata tak mendengarkannya.

CUP~

Naruto mencium tepat dibibir Hinata. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hoi dobe. Aku tahu, kau yang membangun ini sekolah. Tapi, setidaknya tunjukkan sopan santunmu." Sebuah suara berada menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Diamlah teme. E..eh.. Sakura-chan juga ada disini?" Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura bersama sahabatnya—Sasuke. Apalagi, tangan mereka berdua bergandengan dan sedikit Naruto melirik ke jari manis Sakura. Disana tersemat sebuah cincin.

.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Hana minta maaf sudah membuat readers menunggu lama dengan kelanjutan fanfic Gaje milik Hana ini. Hana tau readers kecewa dengan fanfic ini karena pendek. Ada kendala dalam menyelesaikan ini fic. Hana yang vakum hampir setengah tahun lebih, jadi lupa dengan alur ini cerita. Akibatnya, buat ulang chapter 9 dan membaca dari awal.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo minna-san..

Ohayou.. konnichiwa.. konbanwa..

Nah, ini chap 10 sudah Hana lanjut. Ada beberapa masalah dalam pembuatan chapter ini, selain sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang bejibun, chapter ini yang sudah jadi siap di publish malah hilang karena kecerobohan Hana, jadi buat dari awal. Bagi Guest, Hana harap kalian log in. Biar bisa Hana PM. Hehehehe.. oke, langsung ke cerita aja yah.

Selamat menikmati !

.

.

#_#

.

.

Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruHina

Rated M lebih dominan Romance

Warning: OOC, GeJe, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, jauh dari kata sempurna, lemonnya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan dan jalan cerita.

‰ **HAPPY READING **‰

**Chapter 10**

Naruto sangat terkejut melihat ada cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Sakura, kekasihnya. Sakura yang masih belum menyadari arah pandang Naruto hanya memandang mantan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya—Naruto dan Hinata—bergantian. Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Sakura yang menyadari kemana arah pandang Naruto dan segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang tersemat cincin pemberian Sasuke.

"O..ohayou Naruto." Sapa Sakura gagap.

"Ohayou mou Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hime, ohayou." Giliran Hinata mendapatkan salam dari Sakura

"Hn." Seperti biasa Hinata menjawabnya.

"Hime, ayo kita segera ke kelas. Kau tak mau kita terlambat kan?" Naruto mengajak Hinata. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto segera menyeret Hinata yang langsung mendapat deathglare. Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Woy baka! Lepaskan tanganku!" protes Hinata.

Tentu saja usaha Hinata sia-sia. Naruto tak merespon semua yang dilakukan Hinata. Malahan ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke kelas mereka. Bukan Naruto Uzumaki namanya kalau tidak bisa menjinakkan Hinatanya. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya terheran-heran beda dengan Sasuke yang acuh tak acuh pada keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau yakin dengan ceritamu tadi malam?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa mereka seperti orang yang tak saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka di tempat itu."

Sesampai mereka di kelas, bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tiba-tiba seseorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan dikuncir dua memasuki ruang kelas. Semua yang ada di kelas heran ada gerangan apa kepala sekolah—Tsunade—datang ke kelas mereka.

"Saya mengumumkan dua hal yang penting. Pertama, Kurenai-sensei tidak bisa mengajar karena sedang cuti hamil anak keduanya untuk itu kalian dibebaskan dari pelajaran beliau. Kedua, saya akan mengadakan program ekselerasi, dimana kelas XI-A wajib mengikutinya terutama yang sudah siap untuk pertunangan. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Jelas Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto dan Hinata.

"A..ano sensei kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Temari yang duduk berdampingan dengan Shikamaru.

"Bukannya Sabaku-san senang akan berita ini?" jawab Tsunade.

"E..ehh kenapa bisa begitu sensei?" tanya Karin Takamura.

"Sudah jelas bukan. Mereka sudah menjalin cinta sejak lama. Otomatis mereka akan berlanjut ke jenjang pertunangan dan pernikahan. Apa kalian belum paham juga?" jawab Tsunade sambil melirik Temari dengan tersenyum menantang.

"Sudah aku bilang kan Hime, jangan pernah berdebat dengan Tsunade-sensei." Ujar Shikamaru yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada pertanyaan yang lain?" Tsunade memandang semua siswa-siswi yang ada di dalam ruangan dan pandangannya berakhir pada bangku tempat duduk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada lagi, banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan hari ini." Pamit Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepeninggalnya Tsunade ruang kelas tetap sepi seolah Tsunade masih berada disana. Kalau kita lihat di tempat duduk pojok belakang dekat jendela, dua manusia berbeda jenis sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ya, disana ada Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata yang sejak masuk ke kelas tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia tak perlu mendengarkan pengumuman yang Tsunade sampaikan karena dia dan Naruto lah program itu sampai dibuat dan dia sekarang sedang membuat laporan tentang program tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Dia mengetik-ngetik handphonenya sejak tadi. Banyak email yang masuk dari sekretaris dan kolega bisnisnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Hoammz~ ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"..." Sakura tidak merespon.

"Hime, ada apa? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang manarik bagimu di dalam ponselmu itu." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ini." Sakura menunjukkan ponselnya di hadapan Sasuke.

**To: Sakura-chan**

**From: Naruto no baka**

**Sakura-chan, saat istirahat bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ku harap kau mau menemuiku di taman belakang sekolah.**

"Apa-apaan dobe itu, kenapa harus email sih. Bukannya tadi pagi kita bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke kesal melihat isi email Naruto.

"Mungkin karena ada Hinata bersama kita tadi." Jawab Sakura mencoba berfikir positif.

"Bukannya Hinata sudah tau hubunganmu dengan si dobe baka. Bahkan dia juga pernah melihat kita melakukan se—" perkataan Sasuke tidak pernah selesai sampai akhir karena Sakura memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Diamlah Sasuke-kun. Aku gak mau kau mengucapkan hal itu dengan jelas." Sakura cemberut.

"Kau kenapa sih. Bukannyakita sudah sering melakukan seks apalagi tadi malam itu yang kau sangat agres—"

"Sa-su-ke-kun." Sakura memberi deathglare pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih. Tapi, baginya menggoda Sakura sangat menyenangkan.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas begitu antusias. Mereka merasa seperti terbebas dari neraka.

"Hime, aku ada urusan. Kau pergi duluan saja ke atap yah. Nanti aku pasti menyusulmu dan menyelesaikan semua laporan itu." Ujar dan pamit Naruto pada Hinata. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tidak merespon. Tapi percayalah, Hinata bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi keluar kelas. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kelas, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Hime, kau butuh teman kah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Semua masalah pasti akan terselesaikan hari ini. Sasuke-kun percaya sama aku kan?" Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Lagipula, aku sama Naruto sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau ingat kan itu?" lanjutnya yang saat itu melihat Naruto telah meninggalkan kelas.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah, hati-hati yah."

"Hai."

Cup~

Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mencium Sakura tepat dibibirnya membuat Sakura malu. Sakura langsung menuju keluar kelas setelah membaca email yang masuk dari Naruto. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada email masuk. Sasuke segera membacanya dan berdecih kesal.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Saat ini seorang siswa dengan rambut jabriknya sedang berdiri dengan bersandarkan pohon. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menikmati udara taman belakang sekolah. Dia tak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis berambut pink mendekatinya.

"Naruto." Panggil gadis berambut pink itu.

"Oh Sakura-chan ya." Naruto memperbaiki posisinya.

Suasana menjadi hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Ano Naruto, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku—" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku tau Sakura-chan. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Cincin dijari manismu itu yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa kau marah?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. tidak Sakura-chan. Justru aku mau minta maaf. Aku dengan Hinata-chan akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak tau hal ini akan terjadi, tapi—" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kalian dijodohkan oleh kakek nenek kalian?" tanya Sakura tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan berita ini seolah-olah kau sudah tahu sebelum kami." Naruto heran mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tepat sasaran.

"Aku memang tahu semuanya." Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Tidak kok. Aku asal tebak saja. Ternyata tebakanku benar adanya." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Benarkah?" Naruto masih curiga.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil kau masih saja tidak percaya." Sakura cemberut.

"Hei, jangan cemberut gitu. Oke, aku minta maaf."

"Ya sudah. Hmm, tunggu dulu." Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. "Ne Naruto, aku harus pergi dulu yah. Jaa~" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**Sakura POV**

Setelah meninggalkan Naruto, aku berjalan menuju arah atap setelah mendapat email dari Sasuke-kun. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku masih memikirkan takdir apa yang akan mereka alami. Naruto tidak ingat bahwa Hinata adalah sahabatnya. Lalu, kenapa Hinata merasa ketakutan dan marah-marah seperti dulu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama kita berpisah? Apakah Naruto tidak mengingat Hinata karena peristiwa itu? Bermacam-macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran Sakura tapi tak ada satu pun yang terjawab olehnya.

**End Sakura POV**

Sepeninggalnya Sakura, Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya dan setelah itu meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah menuju ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Sakura saat ini telah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan dicat dengan warna biru. Dia membuka pintu dan terlihatlah awan biru yang membentang luas. Dia pandangkan ke arah lain, saat itu juga manik emeraldnya menemukan sepasang manik onyx milik kekasihnya. Tapi, disana dia juga menemukan sepasang manik amethyst milik sahabatnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ne, Hina-chan. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura.

"..." Hinata tidak merespon. Dia hanya mengeluarkan bentounya dan hal itu sudah membuat Sakura mengerti. Apalagi tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Oh kalian sudah sampai duluan yah hehehehe. Gomen, lagi ada sedikit urusan yang penting mungkin." Kata Naruto yang baru tiba.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau makan. Suapin." Minta Sasuke.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sakura sudah menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa bentounya. Sakura mulai menyuapi Sasuke dengan mesranya.

"Ne, Hime. Mana bentou kita? Aku sudah lapar nih." Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"..." Hinata sama sekali tidak merespon. Dia hanya membuka tutup bentounya dan menyodorkannya ke Naruto.

"Hime kau tega sekali. Lihatlah! Mereka terlihat sangat romantis sekali. Aku mau seperti mereka Hime~" ujar Naruto dengan suara manjanya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto sama sekali.

Hinata membuka tutu bentounya dan memisahkan masing-masing tempat bentou menjadi dua bagian. Hinata segera mengambil sumpitnya dan mengucapkan itadakimasu dengan suara lirih. Walaupun suara lirih, Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya karena jaarak mereka yang terlampau dekat. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya dapat tersenyum. Hinata mulai mengambil onigiri dan akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya yang menyumpit onigiri berubah arah yang seharusnya ke arah mulutnya menjadi ke arah sampingnya. Hinata mengikuti arah kemana tangan yang berisi onigiri mendarat kalau bukan ke mulutnya. Hinata langsung membelalakkan manik amethystnya saat dia onigirinya akan masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Emm~ yummy~ rasanya enak Hime. Kau pantas menjadi seorang istri dari Naruto Uzumaki." Ujar Naruto sambil mengunyah onigirinya, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa memberikan deathglare kepada Naruto. Tapi kalau kita lihat secara teliti, kedua pipi Hinata merona. Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Cih, orang-orang diluar sana benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjuluki seorang Naruto Namikaze sebagai playboy kelas kakap. Bayangkan saja, hanya seorang Hinata Hyuuga ia gagal mendapatkan hatinya. Seharusnya mereka menyebutnya playboy kelas ikan teri saja." Ujar Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto yang mulai tadi mendengar ocehannya hanya dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, Naruto tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada teman kecilmu. Naruto itu layaknya rumput. Dipandang indah oleh orang-orang bodoh dan diinjak-injak oleh Hina-chan, hehehe." Sakura tertawa cekikikan dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa dengan lelucon kekasihnya.

Naruto yang tadinya mendengar Sakura membelanya sedikit menurunkan tensi amarahnya, tapi mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terakhir membuat tensi amarahnya naik berkali-kali lipat.

"Sa..su..ke...Sa..ku..ra... berani-beraninya kalian mengatakan hal sekejam ini padaku." Naruto menggeram menahan amarahnya. "Kalian dengar ya, aku Naruto Uzumaki pasti bisa membuat Hinata Hyuuga bertekuk lutut dihadapanku." Setelah mengucapkannya, Naruto pergi dari atap sekolah meninggalkan dua sejoli yang merupakan orang-orang yang dia cintai.

"Akhirnya dia benar-benar mencintai seorang gadis." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau benar Saku-chan. Kau lihat tadi wajah serius dan pipinya yang merona itu kan? Hahahaha lucu sekali." Sasuke menertawakan tingkah teman kecilnya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Pelajaran telah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kalau dilighat dengan seksama, Naruto tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Naruto bukannya tidak suka dengan materi pelajaran yang diberikan Iruka-sensei saat ini, melainkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi terus bergetar di saku celananya.

"Kalau kebelet ke kamar mandi saja. Jangan mengeluarkan'nya' disini." Ujar Hinata.

"Sial, dia gadis yang bermulut tajam juga. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu sedangkan pandangannya terfokus pada Iruka-sensei." Ujar Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak mau menghirup 'bau'nya yang tidak enak." Perintah Hinata.

"Cih, kau mengkhawatirkanku, hmm?" kata Naruto.

"Dalam mimpimu." Hinata menoleh dan mengeluarkan lidahnya seperti orang mengejek setelahnya dia kembali fokus ke penjelasan Iruka-sensei.

"Sial, gadis ini mengejekku. Mama, jika hal yang kau bicarakan tidak penting aku akan pergi dari rumah." Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu yang sejak tadi bergetar. Sebuah benda persegi panjang. Ya, itu ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Ia melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar ponselnya yang menandakan orang yang menelpon.

"Sudah kuduga. Wanita ini iblis berwujud manusia." Naruto kembali bergumam di dalam hatinya.

"Maaf Iruka-sensei. Boleh saya keluar untuk menerima telpon?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang lampu layarnya hidup mati.

"Silakan Uzumaki-san." Ujar Iruka-sensei memberi izin.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Iruka-sensei, Naruto keluar dari kelas menuju pertigaan koridor yang sepi. Dia menekan tombol hijau yang ada di layar dan segera mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menyapa orang yang menelpon.

"Mo—" belum selesai Naruto menyapa orang diseberang sana udah bicara lebih dulu.

"Ne Naru-kun, kau ada dimana? Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya? Udah bosan makan ramen hah? Sekarang cepat jawab kau ada dimana?" ujar orang yang menelpon.

"Bagaimana aku mau jawab kalau mama bawel gitu."

Yups. Orang yang menelpon Naruto sejak tadi adalah mamanya—Kushina— dan orang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan poin dihadapan Hinata.

"Sudah cepat kau jawab saja."

"Aku di sekolah."

"Bawa Hinata pulang ke rumah. Ini perintah dari papa." Setelah mengatakannya sambungan berakhir sepihak. Hal ini membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto. Naruto segera mengatur emosinya dan kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Hime, mau pulang bersamaku dan Sasuke-kun?" tawar Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata yang masih membereskan peralatan sekolah dan bukunya yang berantakan di atas meja.

"Tidak perlu Sakura-chan. Hinata akan pulang bersamaku." Naruto yang menyadari tatapan jahil sahabat dan teman kecilnya segera melanjutkannya. "Tadi mama menyuruhku untuk membawa Hinata pulang bersamaku. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Kau tak perlu memperjelasnya dobe, kalau pun kalian ingin berkencan tidak ada urusannya denganku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ooh ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami pulang duluan yah. Ayo Sasuke-kun!" ajak dan pamit Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Seru Naruto.

"Kau juga Naruto." Balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai belum sih. Lama banget." Ujar Naruto ketus. Dia masih tidak terima dengan perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Hn." Hinata keluar dari kelas tanpa mengajak Naruto. Hinata berhenti di pintu.

"Hoi playboy. Mau pulang apa tidak?"

"Sial, dia benar-benar iblis. Ternyata aku sebentar lagi akan menikahi seorang iblis." Naruto segera menyusul Hinata sambil menggerutu.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata dan setelah itu Naruto berjalan di depan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah utama keluarga Namikaze, mereka berdua hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Sekitar 15 menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata telah tiba di kediaman Namikaze. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil yang disambut oleh para pelayan yang berbaris rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka. Di depan mereka telah berdiri dua manusia berlawanan jenis. Si cewek yang berambut panjang dan si cowok yang berdiri di sebelah si cewek dengan gagah yang memiliki manik mata yang sama dengan si cewek. Melihat mereka, Naruto dan Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hinata-nee, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Si cewek tadi langsung menyerbu ke depan untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hinata-nee, aku mulai tadi bosan di dalam terus. Aku juga gak paham apa yang dibicarakan Neji nii-sama dan Minato otou-sama. Bahkan, Kushina oka-sama pun dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku merasa terabaikan." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Hanabi malah mengeluh.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk saja. Banyak hal yang akan dibicarakan oleh Minato otou-sama." Ujar pria yang bersama Hanabi yang tak lain adalah Neji.

Mendengar panggilan Hanabi dan Neji terhadap ayah Naruto membuat Hinata bingung.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, Naru-kun, kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Kushina yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya ma." Jawab Naruto yang langsung menuju ke kamarnya di lantai tiga.

"Kenapa mama gak tahu yah?" Kushina memasang wajah bertanya.

"Bagaimana Kushina oka-sama tahu kalau mulai tadi sibuk dengan ponsel." Ujar Hanabi cemberut.

"Ara..ara.. Hanabi-chan ngambek yah. Oke, Kushina oka-sama minta maaf deh. Hanabi jangan ngambek lagi yah. Gimana kalau Hanabi-chan ajak nee-chanmu ganti baju. Oka-sama akan menunggu kalian di dapur." Ujar Kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hanabi.

Setelahnya Hanabi membawa Hinata ke suatu kamar yang ada di rumah utama kediaman Namikaze. Hinata terkejut melihat isi kamar yang dipenuhi barang-barangnya. Hinata hendak bertanya pada adiknya tapi Hanabi sudah menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat ganti baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan memakai tanktop warna ungu yang dipadukan dengan sweter putih, celana pendek putih dengan rambut dikuncir kuda. Hanabi mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka berdua menuju dapur untuk membantu Kushina menyiapkan makan malam.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Kushina, Hinata, Hanabi keluar dari dapur dengan membawa berbagai jenis hidangan di masing-masing kedua tangan mereka. Dibelakangnya, para pelayan juga membawa jenis hidangan yang berbeda dengan mereka bertiga.

"Sayang, makam malam sudah siap." Ujar Kushina memasuki ruang tamu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke ruang makan!" perintah Minato kepada Neji. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Kushina menuju ruang makan. sedangkan Hinata menyusul Naruto di kamarnya atas permintaan dari Kushina.

Selama acara makan malam berlangsung, tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali dentingan pisau dan garpu yang saling beradu. Setelah acara makan selesai, Minato memberi isyarat ke semua yang ada di ruang makan untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata Minato masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga.

"Kalian, duduklah!" perintah Minato.

"Hai." Semuanya mematuhi perintah Minato dan duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto, Hinata, bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?" tanya Minato saat setelah Kushina duduk di sampingnya. Naruto yang menyadari panggilannya berubah membuatnya mengerti bahwa sang papa ingin bicara serius.

"Semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto tak kalah seriusnya.

"Tsunade oka-sama sudah memberitahukannya, bukan?" tanya Minato.

"Hai." Sekarang Hinata yang menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu papa yakin kalian sudah mengerjakan sebagian laporannya. Naruto, kau sudah mendapatkan email dari Jiraiya otou-sama, bukan?" Minato melirik ke arah Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Ia kembali melanjutkannya, "Hinata nanti akan membantumu. Kau memerlukan tanda tangan dari Hinata juga. Untuk itu Neji dan Hanabi datang kemari membawa barang-barangnya." Minato melirik Hinata.

"Ternyata itu sebabnya Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan datang kemari. Tidak apa-apa kalau hanya malam ini saja. Toh, aku tidur di ranjang terpisah dengan si playboy itu." Ujar Hinata dalam hati dan tanpa sadar dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Minato yang melirik Hinata mengartikan anggukan tersebut sebagai tanda setuju.

"Untuk itu, pelayan kami sudah memindahkan semua barang-barang Hinata ke kamar Naruto." Jelas Minato yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"APAAA!" pekik Hinata dalam hatinya dan tanpa sadar ia mengekspresikannya.

"Hinata-chan kami tahu ini sangat mendadak. Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain kau sekamar dengan Naru-kun. Anggap saja ini sebagai langkah awal bagi kalian untuk tinggal bersama. Selain itu, keluarga kami dari Jerman akan datang malam ini." Jelas Kushina.

"Hi..hidup bersama?" tanya Hinata dan Neji kebingungan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan tidak menyadarinya yah? Jangan-jangan Naru-kun juga tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Kushina yang ikutan bingung.

Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan seolah bicara melalui mata mereka. Lalu, mereka menoleh ke arah Kushina dan menggeleng bersamaan.

"Salah satu dokumen yang dikirim Jiraiya otou-sama adalah surat perjanjian. Isi dari surat perjanjian tersebut menyatakan kalau setelah pertunangan kalian akan tinggal bersama. Kalian berdua sudah menyetujuinya. Untuk saat ini, kalian akan tinggal disini. Akan tetapi, setelah bertunangan kalian akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto untuk sementara waktu." Minato menggantikan istrinya menjelaskannya.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Sampai rumah yang akan kalian tinggalin selesai dibuat." Jawab Minato tegas.

"Pa..papa bercanda kan? Hinata akan kuliah dan aku akan selalu berpergian untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah perusahaan. Bahkan di hari pertama pernikahan kita nanti, aku pasti akan langsung berpergian, jadi kalian gak perlu membuatkan kami rumah." Naruto tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Untuk itulah kami membuatkan kalian rumah. Rumah itu akan dibangun tidak jauh dengan kantor pusat perusahaan Namikaze dan Hyuuga di Jepang. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang malam pertama kalian, perusahaan yang ada di luar negeri orang tua dan kakak-kakak kalian yang akan mengurusnya. Kami hanya akan membutuhkan bantuan kalian jika itu memang diperlukan. Kalian berdua akan fokus pada perusahaan di Jepang saja." Minato melihat Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. "Hinata juga akan berkuliah secara privat di rumah sama seperti kamu dulu. Bagaimana pun juga, Hinata akan menikah dan menjadi seorang istri dari klan Namikaze. Seorang istri akan selalu mendampingi suaminya dan hal itu juga merupakan tradisi dari klan Hyuuga, bukan?" Minato kembali menjelaskan.

Hinata tertegun mendengar penjelasan Minato. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga asli keturunan klan Hyuuga dan ia sangat paham betul tentang tradisi dari klannya itu.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat saja. Oya Naru-kun, papa mau laporannya besok. Oyasumi minna." Ujar Minato menutup pembicaraannya.

"Minato otou-sama sebaiknya kami langsung pulang saja. Kami harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Pamit Neji.

"Kalian tidak menginap disini?" tanya Hinata spontan.

"Tidak Hime, Hana-chan lusa akan kembali ke sekolah. Dia diminta untuk segera kembali oleh wali kelasnya." Jelas Neji yang diiyakan oleh Hanabi.

"Baik kalau itu yang terbaik. Biar papa dan mama yang mengantar mereka. Kalian istirahatlah." Perintah Minato kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naru-kun, jaga Hinata-chan." Perintah Kushina.

"Hai. Hime, ayo ikut denganku!" jawab dan perintah Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menuruti perintah Minato dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

"Ini kamarku. Ayo masuk dan periksa apakah barang-barangmu sudah dipindahkan semuanya." Ajak Naruto. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar milik Naruto.

"Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Kau periksa saja barang-barangmu. Setelah itu, kita akan mengerjakan laporannya." Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hinata memeriksa barang-barangnya.

**HINATA POV**

Aku mengikuti playboy ini dari belakang menuju kamarnya. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi seorang Hyuuga mengabaikan sebuah perintah. Apalagi perintah itu dari Minato otou-sama. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku akrab dengan ayah dari playboy ini. Sudahlah, mungkin aku tertular dari Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan.

"Ini kamarku. Ayo masuk dan periksa apakah barang-barangmu sudah dipindahkan semuanya." Ajak Naruto.

Aku hanya menurutinya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku mengamati ke sekeliling dan kesan pertamaku terhadap kamarnya adalah rapi.

"Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Kau periksa saja barang-barangmu. Setelah itu, kita akan mengerjakan laporannya." Naruto memasuki kamar mandi.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian di ruangan ini. Aku berjalan mengelilingi kamar ini. Aku berjalan mengelilingi kamar ini. Kamar ini tidak terlalau besar tapi sangat mewah. di tengah-tengah ruangan ini terdapat ranjang ukuran king size dengan warna gold begitu juga dengan seprainya. Di sisi kanan ranjang terdapat meja kecil sewarna dengan ranjang dan di atasnya sebuah lampu tidur mewah. Di sisi kiri ranjang sebuah meja rias dengan ukiran yang mewah. tak jauh dari sana, terdapat pintu yang langsung mengarah ke balkon. Sisi kanan dari meja kecil terdapat dua almari yang berukuran besar dengan ukiran ala Eropa dan kamar mandi tepat berada di samping almari tersebut. Tunggu dulu, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar sekali lagi dan benar saja, kamar ini di desain ala Eropa dengan warna gold sebagai dasarnya.

Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang dekat meja kecil. Disana terdapat tiga laci. Aku membuka laci pertama dan isinya hanya beberapa kertas kecil dan alat tulis kantor. Laci kedua berisi tumpukan map, mungkin berkas-berkas perusahaan. Laci ketiga lebih besar dari laci sebelumnya. Aku membukanya dan disana banyak sekali majalah dan beberapa komik. Aku arahkan pandanganku ke deretan majalah dan ada majalah yang menarik perhatianku. Hal ini disebabkan karena cover dari majalah tersebut beda dengan yang lainnya. Aku mengambilnya dan tiba-tiba suara si playboy terdengar di belakangku.

"Himeku sedang apa?" ujar Naruto dari belakangku. Tanpa ijin dariku, dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Saking terkejutnya dengan tindakan dia yang tiba-tiba itu, aku menjatuhkan majalah yang belum aku lihat covernya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat cover dari majalah yang aku ambil. Dicover itu terdapat foto seorang cewek cantik, putih, tinggi hanya memakai lingerie transparan yang memperlihatkan putingnya.

"I..ini.." aku shock sehingga tak menyadari kalau Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wah.. Himeku ini sudah tidak sabaran yah? Hari pernikahan kita masih lama tapi Hime sudah tidak sabar. Kalau mau aku bisa melakukannya sekarang juga kok, hime. Itu hal yang mudah bagiku." Ujar Naruto yang langsung membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku!" aku mulai memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Hime, bagaimanapun aku ini pria normal. Jadi, membaca majalah seperti ini tidak masalah, bukan?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil majalah yang jatuh tadi.

"A..aku mandi dulu." Aku berlari menuju almari untuk mengambil baju tidur. Aku membuka pintu almari dan aku kembali dibuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau dihadapanku tepatnya isi dari almari tidak ada baju tidurku. Tidak, ini semua baju tidur milikku tapi ini bukan yang sering aku pakai. Sekarang di depanku ada banyak baju tidur berupa lingerie transparan dengan bahan sutera.

"Hime, kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja disana? Apa kau memerlukan bantuanku?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan mendekatiku.

Bulu kudukku berdiri dan alarm di otakku berbunyi tanda bahaya mendekat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil salah satu lingerie itu.

"Tidak perlu." Aku langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

**END HINATA POV**

Sepeninggal Hinata, suasana kamar menjadi hening. Naruto meletakkan kembali majalah di atas meja kecil. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sebuah tombol sewarna dengan dinding kamar tepat berada di samping almari. Naruto menekan tombol itu dan dinding di samping tombol tersebut terbuka seperti sebuah pintu. Kenyataannya dinding itu memang pintu bagi sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruang kerja sekaligus ruang pribadi Naruto. Naruto memasukinya dan kembali menutup dinding dengan menekan tombol di dalam ruangan tersebut.

**NARUTO POV**

Sial, Hinata benar-benar iblis. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengambil majalah itu dengan keadaannya yang hanya memakai tanktop yang dilapisi sweter. Kalian pikir aku tidak memperhatikannya? Aku memperhatikannya sejak dia menjemputku di kamar tadi. Sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan melahap Hinata sebelum waktunya. Aku kembali keluar dari ruang pribadiku untuk mengambil baju tidur. Aku membuka almari yang tadi dibuka oleh Hinata. Aku terkejut dengan isi almari tersebut yang berisi baju tidur dengan model lingerie transparan milik Hinata. Tiba-tiba bayangan Hinata yang sedang mengenakannya terlintas diotakku. Aku segera mengambil kaos putih pendek dan celana biru pendek. Aku langsung menuju ruang pribadiku kembali.

Aku menekan tombol tak sabaran. Dinding ini terasa lama sekali terbukanya. Aku langsung masuk saja saat dinding terbuka seperempatnya dan menekan tombol untuk menutupnya kembali. Sial, semua badanku terasa panas dan gairahku naik. Sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi. Aku kembali membuka pintu, bedanya pintu ini berada di dalam ruang pribadiku. Aku segera berendam diri. Semua tubuhku aku tenggelamkan ke dalam bathup yang berisi air dingin. Aku sedikit menyembulkan kepalaku dan menatap dinding yang ada dihadapanku. Disana juga terdapat sebuah tombol. Jika tombol itu ditekan, maka tubuh polos Hinata yang sedang mandi akan terekspos. Yah, kamar mandi di ruang pribadiku terdapat jalan pintas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku.

Selesai mandi dan memastikan gairahku turun, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dan mengambil semua berkas yang ada di meja kerjaku, tentunya aku sudah berpakaian. Setelah itu aku keluar menuju kamarku.

**END NARUTO POV**

Naruto melihat seisi kamar mencari sosok Hinata. Naruto yang sedang mencari Hinata mendengar suara gemericik air shower dari kamar mandi.

"Ternyata Hime masih belum selesai mandinya." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Dia mulai sibuk dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas perusahaan.

**Sementara di dalam kamar mandi**

Hinata sekarang sedang berdiri di belakang pintu yang memisahkan antara kamar mandi dan kamar. Air shower dibiarkannya hidup. Hinata sudah selesai mandi 15 menit yang lalu hanya saja dia tak berani keluar. Saat ini dia hanya mengenakan yukata mandi tapi, di dalam yukata dia mengenakan lingerie transparan. Hinta sangat tahu dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan yukata mandi yang basah. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi hanya memakai lingerie transparan. Itu sama saja memancing singa yang sedang kelaparan. Selama 10 menit Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya dan akhirnya ia memutuskannya.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Hinata mematikan shower dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di ranjang. Saking sibuknya Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Hinata berjalan ke sisi kanan ranjang dan duduk di tepi. Saat itulah Naruto menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hime, kau sudah selesai mandinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban Hinata.

"Lalu, kenapa masih memakai yukata mandi? Jika tidur dengan yukata yang basah akan membuat kamu sakit." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu kenapa masih dipakai. Kenapa tidak memakai baju tidur yang ada di almari?" Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Naruto baru saja.

"Sial, kenapa aku mengatakannya? Bisa-bisa gairahku naik lagi." Pikir Naruto.

"Sial, jangan-jangan playboy ini sudah melihat semua baju laknat yang dikirm oleh Hanabi-chan." Pikir Hinata.

Suasana kamar menjadi hening. Antara Naruto dan Hinata tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Hime, kau tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Aku mau menyelesaikan laporan ini dulu." Kata Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku?" tanya Hinata yang ikutan gugup.

"Entah sejak kapan himeku ini banyak bicara padaku, yah?" Naruto mulai menggoda Hinata.

"Hn." Hinata kembali bersikap dingin. Tapi, jika kita melihatnyadari dekat rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hei..Hei.. jangan marah donk. Kita hanya perlu menandatanganinya saja. Hal itu bisa kita lakukan besok pagi saja sebelum diserahkan ke papa. Hime tidurlah dulu!" jelas dan perintah Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Maksudmu aku sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn."

"Hah~ selalu saja bersikap dingin. Aku hanya mengetik ulang laporan yang nantinya akan di save di folder perusahaan." Jelas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur." Hinata beranjak dari ranjang.

"Hime, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidur di sofa."

"Tidak, kau tidur di ranjang saja. Biar aku yang tidur di sofa. Kau perempuan. Tapi, ijinkan aku disini sebentar untuk menyelesaikan ini." Naruto menunjuk laptop dan laporannya.

"Menghadap ke kanan!" perintah Hinata. Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya menurutinya saja.

Hinata yang masih berdiri membuka ikat jubah mandinya dan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Sekarang Hinata hanya mengenakan lingerie transparan berwarna biru yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Hinata kembali menaiki ranjang dan menutupi dirinya dengan bed cover.

"Kau sedang apa hime? Apa aku boleh berbalik sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum." Jawab Hinata. Hinata lalu mengambil guling dan meletakkannya diantara dia dan Naruto. "Kau boleh berbalik sekarang!" lanjutnya.

Naruto langsung menuruti semua perintah Hinata karena dia daritadi penasaran. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung menatap ke manik amethyst Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Guling ini pembatas kita. Kita akan tidur satu ranjang hanya untuk malam ini saja." Hinata menjelaskannya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

"Hah~ baiklah." Naruto menghela nafas.

Suasana kamar kembali hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara ketikan antara jari-jemari Naruto dengan keyboard laptop. Naruto melihat Hinata yang saat ini tidur membelakanginya. Naruto mengira Hinata sudah tertidur tapi, saat ini Hinata sedang membaca email yang masuk dari mamanya Naruto.

**.**

**#_#**

**.**

Naruto yang kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata yang tertidur. Hinata yang sudah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu setelah membaca email dari mamanya Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Naruto yang melihat gelagat Hinata aneh, hanya diam dan memperhatikannya. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena guling pembatas. Bagaimana pun Naruto harus menghormati keputusan calon istrinya sekaligus calon penerus Hyuuga Corp. Tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Naruto bingung melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Dia semakin bingung saat melihat Hinata meringkuk memeluk lututnya ketakutan. Naruto mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata, tenanglah!" ujarnya semakin mendekati Hinata.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Hinata melempar bantal ke arah Naruto. Hinata yang seperti ini tidak menyadari kalau bed cover yang menutupi tubuh atasnya jatuh hingga ke pinggang, sehingga lingerie yang dikenakannya terlihat.

"Tidak! Saat ini aku harus fokus pada keadaan Hinata." Ujar Naruto mencoba tetap fokus pada keadaan Hinata bukan tubuhnya.

"Hime, tenanglah! Kau hanya mimpi sayang. Kita tidur lagi yah?" bujuk Naruto yang masih menjaga jarak dengan Hinata.

"Tidaak.. jangan mendekat! Aku takut~" Hinata meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hime, kamu kenapa?" Naruto mencoba mendekati Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat, brengsek!" Naruto terkejut dengan kata-kata yang Hinata lontarkan. Naruto semakin terkejut saat Hinata beranjak dari kasur dan menjauhi Naruto.

"Hi..hime.. kau sedang apa?" Naruto terkejut saat melihat Hinata akan masuk ke dalam almari. Naruto segera turun dari ranjang untuk mencegah Hinata mengurung dirinya sendiri. Dia menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya.

"TIDAKK, LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT KALIAN! Aku takut~" Hinata memberontak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hime tenanglah! Kau akan aman bersamaku." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan begitu juga dengan Hinata yang semakin memberontak.

Drrtt..drrttt...

Getaran di saku celananya membuat Naruto terganggu. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini. Dilayar tertulis "Neji calling". Naruto segera menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Mos—"

"Langsung saja Neji. Aku sekarang sibuk." Ucap Naruto memotong salam Neji/

"Baiklah." Ujar Neji menyanggupinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ikut mereka! Aku harus lari! Lepaskan!" neji mendengar suara Hinata. Dia sangat tahu keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Malam-malam begini dengan Naruto. Hinata benar-benar sudah gila. Tidak ada cara lain selain itu. Naruto harus melakukannya. Aku harus percayakan Hinata pada Naruto. Aku yakin dia tak akan melakukannya sebelum saatnya tiba." Pikir Neji.

"Naruto, Hinata baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Hime tidak baik-baik saja. Terakhir aku lihat Hime tidur dengan membelakangiku. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia bertingkah aneh. Selanjutnya seperti yang kau dengar sekarang. Jadi— " Naruto belum selesai menjelaskan, Neji sudah memotongnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau harus menciumnya." Ujar Neji santai.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Neji. Ini bukan permainan yang sering kau lakukan!" Naruto mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto. Kau harus melakukannya dan hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Sebelumnya aku mau jujur. Aku telah mencium Hinata tapi hanya untuk menenangkannya. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak menggunakan hati. Kau bisa mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan inilah saatnya Naruto. Cium dia dan gunakan hatimu. Biarkan hatimu dan hatinya menyatu. Jangan khawatir, ciuman pertamanya masih tersegel. Hahahaha.."

Tutt..tuutt..tutt..

Sambungan berakhir begitu saja. Naruto semakin kesal membuat perempatan muncul didahinya. Naruto membanting handphonenya dan tentu saja langsung pecah menjadi tiga bagian. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan intens dari kepala sampai ujung kaki dan dia baru menyadari kalau tubuh Hinata hanya terbalut lingerie transparan yang membuat BH dan CD yang dikenakan Hinata terlihat. Naruto memandangi Hinata yang terus memberontak dalam pelukannya. Sekarang dia sedang berdebat dengan pikiran dan nafsunya.

.

#_#

.

.

%TBC%

Sekali lagi Hana minta maaf sama readers. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya.

Pilihan mana yang akan dipilih oleh Naruto sang playboy kelas kakap? Mencium Hinata sesuai saran Neji dalam keadaan seperti itu atau langsung "memakan" tubuh Hinata yang membangunkan gairah Naruto?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
